


Duele Como Nada

by KarasuShiro



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Developing Relationships Of Many Natures, Established Sexual Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Mpreg, Trans Orihara Izaya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro
Summary: En todos sus veinticuatro años de vida, Izaya nunca consideró tener hijos. Si no es el concepto de tenerlos vaya en contra de todo lo que él es, entonces es el conocimiento de que activamente no los quiere. Y experimentar de primera mano la pasividad sólo lo lleva al desastre.Pero entonces Izaya hace algo inusual; él toma la oportunidad. Él reconsidera.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [izanyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanyas/pseuds/izanyas). Log in to view. 



> N/T: Ésta es una traducción autorizada por su autor original izanyas, de su fic "Aches Like Nothing". Si tienes cuenta aquí y puedes leer en inglés entonces te pido que leas la historia original.
> 
> La historia contiene algunos temas sensible sobre la transfobia, miedos del embarazo y relaciones disfuncionales. La autora ha tenido problemas por gente inmadura así que si no soportas esas cosas te pido por favor que te abstengas de leer.
> 
> Si todo está bien, entonces adelante, disfruta de la lectura~

**Aches Like Nothing**

**Parte 1**

* * *

_/Sexta/_

Namie lo notó casi de inmediato.

Izaya nunca fue de las que llamarían bien dotadas; sus pechos eran pequeños, fácilmente escondidos bajo el brasier una talla demasiado apretada y reducidos a lo plano cuando él se tomaba las molestias de usar binder. Estaba bastante seguro que la mayoría de gente, incluso esos quienes pasaban mucho tiempo a su alrededor, no habrían distinguido la falta de nada ese día. Pero Namie era perversa, el alma de un acosador en el cuerpo de un criminal, así que lo hizo.

―¿Te estás volviendo un poco descuidado? ―remarcó con ironía. Movió su nariz hacía arriba mientras lo miraba con malicia, una expresión no diferente a esas que hacía alrededor de él de cualquier forma. Izaya solía decirle que era un desperdicio de un rostro tan perfecto. Ella solía decirle que se joda.

―Tal vez ―respondió. Tomó la carpeta que había preparado para ella sobre su escritorio y se la dio, y todo mientras su rostro estaba impasivo, tan tranquilo como podía incluso con el inusual dolor floreciendo en su pecho con cada movimiento que hacía.

Él _había_ tratado de ponerse un binder ese día, le dolió tanto que casi se desmaya por eso.

.

Le tomó otros dos días tocar el tema. Izaya había dejado de tratar de ponerse la faja después del segundo intento, se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana en la oscuridad de su habitación mirando en silencio el suave sostén deportivo en sus manos con un sentimiento semejante a la ofensa. Dos días en una fila no fueron suficientes para hacerle entrar en pánico. Había sufrido más a manos de otros, y por un tiempo más largo. Moretones aparecían en él a veces después de los golpes, dolores que se hacían conocer por ninguna otra razón que el brutal esfuerzo físico de su propio cuerpo después de días de encorvarse en la pantalla de su computadora, pero esto era diferente. Esto no tenía sentido. La ansiedad no era pánico, pero quemaba lentamente y trituraba en el fondo de su estómago.

Namie dijo ―No me has pedido que te compre tampones en un tiempo ―con sospecha tan sobre sus labios como el júbilo.

La ansiedad se detuvo y dio paso al pánico.

―No estoy preñado ―le dijo. Él no lo estaba.

Ella hizo un diminuto y despectivo sonido. ―Nadie lo está hasta que las pruebas dicen lo contrario.

― _No lo estoy._

―Te defiendes mucho para alguien quien no podría _posiblemente_ estarlo ―molestó ella airadamente. ―¿Empezando a sentir miedo? ¿Te divertiste tanto en la cama que te olvidaste de lo básico de no ser un idiota? Aquí, te lo diré ―ella dio un paso más cerca, recargándose sobre un lado de su silla haciendo mímica de una confesión. ―se llama condón.

Por un segundo Izaya sintió la necesidad de agarrarla del cuello para escupirle en la cara las palabras que pudo sentir a punto de ebullir en su garganta. Ella lo miró con expectante deleite, sus manos abrazadas para desviar el golpe y tomar un lápiz para apuñalarlo de ser necesario. Izaya inhaló aire, su pecho le dolió con eso.

―Usé condones, ―dijo lentamente. No es que ella necesitara saber nada de esto. Ella hizo una mueca, como esperaba, y la apartó de él.

―Supongo que es el karma entonces ―dijo ella ―¿O son felicitaciones? ¿Quién es el padr-

Él estampó una mano sobre la mesa, usó el dolor y el momentum para estrujar sus temblorosos dedos y levantarse ―Puedes irte por hoy, Namie-san. Disfruta acosando a tu hermano y quedándote virgen por el resto de tu vida.

―Patético, ―comentó ella despreocupadamente ―¿Crees que puedes herirme con eso?

Él le sonrió ―Al menos _mi_ obsesión es recíproca en forma.

.

Izaya no podía estar preñado porque había sangrado hace tres semanas, y porque la última vez que dejó que Shizuo lo follara fue tres semanas antes de eso.

Era así de simple.

Con Namie habiéndose ido, él estaba libre para descansar en su cama con su teléfono en mano y navegar por diferentes foros médicos. Los resultados que encontró abarcaban desde dolores de periodo hasta Cáncer de seno, sin embargo, ninguno explicaba el repentino dolor coincidían las causas que pudo haber encontrado alrededor de sí mismo. Le era difícil decidir llamar a su doctor y aún más difícil vestirse para la cita. Cada inhalación de aire empujaba contra la apretada tela, haciendo el ardiente dolor en su piel más fuerte y abrumador, haciendo que la molestia de otro modo tolerable en algo que lo abarcaba todo.

Le ponía flemático. Le ponía tenso. Traía a la vida las memorias de la equivocación que hace mucho había superado.

Cuando salió al frío viento de Marzo, esas memorias ya no se sentían tan muertas.

La doctora de Izaya era una al azar que había escogido hace cinco años. Ella era alta, una mujer de mirada severa, de uñas prístinas y un ceño perpetuo arrugando su frente. Ella le saludó ese día con un asentimiento cortés, le dijo que se desvistiera y se recostara en la mesa de examinación sin siquiera un “¿cómo estás?”, y cuando sus frías manos le tocaron fue con malvada indiferencia.

Ella permaneció imperturbable por sus muecas de dolor todo el tiempo. Cuando ella presionó sobre su areola Izaya dio un respingo hacia atrás, pero la única preocupación que ella mostró fue un inmediato rayo de contacto.

―¿Dijiste que esto empezó hace unos días? ―preguntó ella. Sus manos dejaron su piel. Izaya se sentó en la mesa y habló por sobre la horrible opresión en su pecho.

―Sí. Salió de la nada.

―No hay bultos, y ninguna otra alteración visible en tus tejidos mamarios ―ella se alejó mientras él se ponía otra vez sus ropas, pero ella no se sentó en su escritorio; en cambio se recargó en mueble y se cruzó de brazos antes de preguntar ―¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que quizá estés embarazada?

Izaya se sintió ahogándose en sus latidos del corazón. ―No estoy embarazada ―él dijo.

Ella le miró en silencio por un momento.

―Bien, ―y se levantó para hurgar en los gabinetes de metal a su izquierda―voy a tomar una muestra de sangre de todos modos. Le pediré al laboratorio que hagan unas pruebas de rutina y te contactaré en unos días cuando tenga los resultados.

Él le pagó en efectivo cuando terminó, él los había retirado de un banco de camino al consultorio. Ella los tomó sin una palabra.

―Esto puede ser sólo debido a tu- hábito ―dijo ella con gusto mientras abría la puerta para salir. ―Deberías dejar de usar esas cosas hasta que tenga los resultados. ― _Deberías dejar de usar esas cosas en absoluto,_ fue lo que quiso decir.

―Gracias, doctora ―respondió Izaya sin darse la vuelta.

Aún no era de noche cuando salió del edificio. La luz todavía blanqueaba el cielo donde el sol iba desapareciendo como rayos de luz sobre el paisaje urbano, y ninguna estrella brillaba aún por la barrera de las luces en la calle y ventanas contaminando su visión. Izaya caminó animadamente en los límites de Toshima, su mano hecha un puño sobre el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Quizá había sido la pesada conciencia en la que estaba atrapado en ese momento que le hizo darse cuenta del distante sonido de metal golpeando el pavimento, que hizo que su cabello se erizara en respuesta al gruñir de la voz de Shizuo al otro lado de la calle.

―Me estoy yendo ―llamó con severidad antes de que Shizuo pudiese dar un paso más cerca. Shizuo parpadeó un poco. Con una mano tocando un poste a un lado de la calle y su rostro atrapado entre la irritación y la sorpresa el parecía fuera de tiempo, una construcción en progreso de la violencia que no se supone que nadie presenciara. Hizo que sudor frío se juntara detrás del cuello de Izaya y algo se desdoblara de su estómago, calor e ira a falta de una mejor emoción a la que aferrarse.

―Bien, ―dijo Shizuo. Su mano cayó a sus costados lentamente ―quédate fuera de Ikebukuro.

―Ni siquiera estamos _en_ Ikebukuro ―replicó Izaya con molestia. ―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Trabajo, ―masculló el hombre ―Tengo que seguirlos todo el camino hasta su escondite ahora. Me molesta.

―¿Qué no lo hace? ―dijo Izaya por lo bajo.

Por un largo rato ellos se miraron el uno al otro. Inevitablemente, el rostro de Shizuo se endureció con más oscuro  y muchas violento sentimiento; parecía tan incómodo con el cambiante ritmo de su relación como Izaya lo estaba, y aunque Izaya todavía se sentía instintivamente reacio a admitir que se relacionaba con ese hombre de ningún modo, no podía evitar su propio discomfort matizarse con simpatía. Era más simple cuando todavía podían perderse a sí mismos en el abandono de la persecución.

Pero ahora, dos años después de que Izaya experimentó por primera vez el estrujante agarre de los brazos de Shizuo alrededor suyo en algo menos que odio y aún mucho más que ira –se sentía mal. Se sentía como si dispuestamente se cegara o cortara su propia línea de vida.

―Lo que sea ―declaró Shizuo. Volvió a ver a Izaya, pestañeó con sospecha y reacio también. Se acercó; pero Izaya no se movió, no supo que podría presentar éste otro tipo de danza hoy con él, y debió haber sangre en su cara o la tensión en sus extremidades, porque Shizuo se detuvo.

―Okay ―dijo Shizuo. ―Sólo me ir- ―puso las manos en sus bolsillos, luego las volvió a sacar. ―Tengo que volver a eso.

―Haz eso ―Izaya apretó los dientes.

Shizuo asintió. ―Te veo cuando sea.

Dejó a Izaya sintiéndose vacío, sacado de toda su sustancia en la acera como si recién hubiese salido de una pelea en lugar de haber evitado una.

.

La mujer llamó tres días después.

― _Tengo tus resultados ―_ dijo ella serenamente al teléfono. ― _Felicidades._

Él debió haberlo sabido, eso pensó mientras ella le detallaba sus disponibilidades para su siguiente cita. Debió haber tenido la respuesta con él desde mucho antes de que Namie lo sugiriera; desde el día que el dolor empezó, desde el débil sangrado hace unas pocas semanas antes, o quizá mientras aún yacía en la cama con sudor frío sobre su cuerpo y calor entre sus piernas y la mano de Shizuo acariciando su cuello con aire ausente.

.

  _/Séptima/_

Izaya se permitió un día completo para evitar considerar sus opciones antes de tomar su teléfono y marcar de memoria al número de Shinra. No necesitaba hacerlo. Estaba almacenado en el dispositivo, dentro de cada uno de ellos, pero lo hizo antes de poder detenerse, con la débil esperanza de haber cometido un error y acabar marcando al número de un extraño. Él tendría una excusa para distraerse entonces.

Pero fue Shinra quien respondió alegre en la otra línea. ― _¡No he oído de ti en un tiempo! ¿Qué quieres?_ ―tan animado como el humor de Izaya era de sombrío, y el contraste fue suficiente para arrastrar el lento estupor de Izaya fuera de él.

―Shinra. No hay forma de que me realices un aborto, ¿cierto?

Fue recompensado con un sonido casi sin precedentes de la voz de Shinra cayendo por el peso de la genuina sorpresa.

 _―No ―_ respondió después de un momento. _―No hay forma._

Izaya se frotó la sien lentamente. ―Como que esperaba eso.

Esperó que le riñera por eso; sentado en su silla giratoria con su mente ya formando una burla a la voz de Shinra para él; pero Shinra tan sólo suspiró al otro lado, e Izaya escuchó el arrastre de una silla contra el piso de madera, débil en el fondo.

Shinra hizo un leve sonido cuando se sentó. _―No es mi área de experiencia,_ ―dijo sin ápice de suavidad en su voz _―probablemente podría si quisiera y tuviera el correcto a mano, pero no lo tengo, y no quiero._ ―y entonces, después de un segundo _―¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?_

―Siete semanas.

Izaya escuchó a Shinra tararear por todo el recibidor.

 _―No es que necesites que te lo diga_ ―ofreció, _―pero_ _ti_ _e_ _n_ _es bastos medios para darle la vuelta a todo esto._

―Tienes razón ―replicó Izaya extendiendo sus piernas frente a él y empujando un poco con su pie contra la esquina de su escritorio. ―No necesito que me lo digas.

Aguardó conteniendo el aliento por algo, a que Shinra preguntara “¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?” pero Shinra nunca tuvo en él el importarle mucho, no sobre Izaya -no por nadie quien no fuese Celty Sturluson.

El silencio se extendió por tanto tiempo que Izaya pensó que Shinra pudo haberle colgado de puro aburrimiento. Su sala estaba bañada de la blanca luz del día, las ventanas lo bastantes grandes para garantizar la claridad incluso cuando las nubes afuera bloqueaban al sol de esparcir su luz. Izaya giró lentamente en su silla.

Y entonces, _―¿Le has dicho a Shizu-kun?_

El corazón de Izaya saltó una vez, lleno de fuerza y doloroso, casi como un hipo. ―¿Qué?

 _―Deberías decirle, si no vas a tener un aborto_ ―explicó Shinra. Como si fuera tan simple. Izaya no creyó que pudiera moverse incluso en el movimiento reminiscente de su silla, causándole nauseas ahora en vez de relajación.  Shinra esperó un segundo, y luego se rió, _―Por favor, ¿de verdad crees que no lo sabía?_

―Tú dime ―Izaya soltó al fin. ―Nunca nos vemos, y no le dicho a nadie.

 _―Ah, Orihara-kun, tiendes a hacer que todos te hagan promesas que nunca van a cumplir._ ―antes de que Izaya pudiese preguntar a qué se refería, Shinra agregó: _―Shizu-kun le dijo a Celty tan pronto como ustedes empezaron a dormir juntos._

De primera, Izaya sintió una reacción a flor de piel ante una traición tan marcada que dejó poco espacio para la ira; sólo hubo dolor, una confianza rota como ampollas crudas alrededor de su corazón, pero las palabras de Shinra le alcanzaron, y se dio cuenta de que nunca le dijo a Shizuo que guardara silencio. Él tan sólo lo esperó así.

 _―No te preocupes, dudo que le haya dicho a nadie más,_ ―dijo Shinra con una sonrisa en su voz _―Incluso si lo hiciera, ¿quién le creería?_

―Tú lo hiciste.

_―Sí. Porque estoy lo suficiente perdido como para darme cuenta de lo perdido que siempre has estado por él._

―Ésta charla está tomando un giro que no me agrada mucho ―se quejó Izaya, pasándose una mano por la cara hacia el febril ardor en su frente. Shinra se rió relajadamente.

_―Bueno, de todos modos. Como dije, no estoy interesado en terminar tu embarazo, y no estoy interesado en volverme tu doctor durante su desarrollo, antes de que preguntes._

Izaya estrujó su teléfono al punto del dolor. Exhaló, y entonces preguntó ―¿Puedo saber por qué?

 _―No me importa,_ ―respondió Shinra con simpleza.

Izaya no se había molestado en preparar los argumentos para éste resultado. Aun así, estos pasaron a través de su mente con un relámpago uno tras otro, un largo hilo de pequeñas ansiedades que Shinra pudo haber aliviado si sólo le _importara._

Sabía qué le aguardaba por los siguientes meses. Sabía qué cuidados de salud debían reservarse para personas como él y sabía que no resistiría las pequeñas agresiones más que las grandes, no lograría pasarlas en silencio o sin repercusiones sobre sí mismo. Recordó la cara de su doctora y sus frías e indiferentes manos, y si las de Shinra no fueran nada diferentes al menos con él, Izaya tenía la certeza del entendimiento y respeto.

Pero a Shinra no le importaba. Shinra no quiso. La furia se anudó fuerte dentro de la garganta de Izaya, caliente como una flama abierta, y su corazón se sintió presurizado dentro de su pecho, como luz atrapada dentro de una caja de cristal. Como una estrella colapsando en sí misma.

―Jódete, Shinra, ―chirrió Izaya. ― _Jódete._ ―sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas, y las limpió con el dorso de su temblorosa mano.

.

_/Novena/_

Izaya no sentía nauseas en absoluto. Había dejado de tomar café en la mañana y en su lugar tomaba té, acompañado de vitaminas prenatales que tragaba mecánicamente. Tampoco encontraba ningún olor que le pareciera especialmente repulsivo, y si el dolor en sus senos aún estaba ahí, al menos se despertaba en la mañana sin indicios de alguna perturbación estomacal.

―Estás _radiante_ , ―le había dicho Namie cuando lo atrapó distraído ―Positivamente rebosando de felicidad paternal.

―Odiaría ser una distracción ―devolvió en réplica ―dime si preferirías que te despida.

Ambos sabían que no lo haría.

Sentados en los asientos traseros del auto de Shiki, Izaya vio al ejecutivo del Awakusu encender un cigarro, y cuando el encendedor plateado y dorado se cerró con un click él sintió una fría incomodidad extenderse por todo su ser.

Cuando el caliente y agrio olor llenó sus fosas nasales se descubrió aguantando la respiración, abriendo la boca para inhalar aunque se sentía peor de esa forma, incluso pensó que podía sentir el humo arder en su garganta y pegarse a su lengua de forma nada placentera. El humo de segunda mano era peligroso, Izaya lo sabía, a Izaya no le _importó_ , había corrido a las explosiones de humo gris para plantar un golpe antes y se había sentado en éste mismo auto con su cabeza llena de eso y se ha recostado sobre su cama y su sofá y su piso mientras Shizuo fumaba junto a él, y-…

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Shiki con sospecha en los labios y un pesado ceño en su frente, e Izaya respondió: “No” antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Volvió a inhalar, temblorosamente; el humo llenó sus pulmones y corrió por sus venas como el miedo.

―¿Podrías apagar tu cigarro, por favor? ―pidió.

Shiki le miró sin comprender por un segundo. Luego aplastó el lado encendido de su cigarrillo en el cenicero de cristal a su costado y abrió la ventana para ventilar dentro del auto.

Izaya esperó hasta que lo ritmo cardiaco volvió a algo manejable. Tomó una lenta brisa de aire fresco e ignoró la piel de gallina en sus brazos que sentía a través de capaz de tela.

Después de más de un minuto que pasó en completo silencio, Izaya dijo ―Voy a tomarme un descanso del trabajo pronto.

Shiki le miró como un halcón. ― Esto es inesperado.

―Obligaciones personales ―replicó Izaya. ―Es sólo por unos meses. Te mantendré informado.

―Por supuesto.

Trabajar con Shiki, reflexionó Izaya, era un placer como ningún otro. Había algo que decir sobre el sentido de la discreción de un yakuza.

Shiki lo dejó en la entrada del parque donde lo había recogido más temprano. El aire era cálido con el final del invierno, abundante de flores y el polen prematuro que Izaya pudo sentir cosquilleando en su nariz cuando respiraba. Luego de salir del auto y estirado sus hombros, Shiki empujó contra la puerta de modo que no se cerrara por completo.

―Estaba pensando ―empezó.

Se detuvo para considerar a Izaya por un momento, luego suspiró. ―Hay un trabajo más que me gustaría que hicieras. Quería esperar un poco más antes de pedir tus servicios, pero…

―Estoy disponible hasta que diga que no ―dijo Izaya con una estrecha sonrisa. ―Suéltalo, Shiki-san.

―Una pobre elección de palabras, ―replicó Shiki con una áspera carcajada. Hurgó en la carpeta a su lado y se la tendió a Izaya. ―¿Tienes alguna información de esto?

Izaya la tenía. Sin embargo, era muy pronto para ofrecerla a la venta, y cuando sus ojos se pasaron sobre la cara de una mujer que él recordaba como una niña y la organización que él siguió desde sus inicios hasta su peligroso crecimiento, él dijo ―Lo haré, tan pronto como pueda.

Shiki le observó con sólo la relajada curva de su boca para traicionar su curiosidad. Al final asintió y dio sus despedidas, y no más pronto cerró la puerta y ventana mientras su pulcro auto negro se movía lejos, resplandecía en las luces nocturnas.

Izaya empezó a caminar lentamente. Su espalda le dolía un poco por estar sentado por más de una hora, en largos y lentos golpes de dolor desde sus caderas hasta sus muslos. A su alrededor Ikebukuro brillaba con energía preparándose para las actividades de la noche, y unos cuantos estudiantes estaban ya sin sus uniformes y reuniéndose en pequeños grupos para ir a las partes más vivas de la ciudad. Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara en el paseo y su mente  se aclarara del flujo de información tanto dada como encontrada. Casi extrañó el vulgar llamado de su nombre desde un lado de la calle -pero no pudo haber extrañado la sombra de Shizuo emergiendo desde la boca del callejón, el moño suelto en su cuello la cara vagamente sorprendida de Tanaka Tom detrás de él.

―Izaya ―volvió a decir Shizuo, e Izaya sintió su corazón en la garganta cuando sus ojos apuntaron a Tanaka. Shizuo dudó antes de girar hacia su jefe.

Tanaka levantó ambas manos, las palmas afuera en señal de rendición. ―Entiendo. Te veré mañana, Shizuo.

―Sí… ―respondió Shizuo con voz suave. ―Gracias, Tom-san.

―No hay problema ―el hombre le lanzó a Izaya una cuidadosa mirada cuando pasó a su lado, pero no dijo nada más, y la tensión sobre los hombros de Izaya caía con cada paso que él daba lejos de ellos.

Brevemente consideró el emprender la carrera. Una mirada al ceño fruncido en la cara de Shizuo le hizo reconsiderarlo, sin embargo -no parecía enfadado, pero no estaba lejos de eso tampoco.

―¿Alguien trató de golpearte? ―preguntó en cambió Izaya viendo el moretón en la barbilla de Shizuo.

―¿Qué? ―Shizuo llevó una mano a su rostro, y se encogió de dolor ―Oh, me pegó con una palanca, de hecho.

―De verdad que eres raro ―ahogó una risa Izaya sacudiendo su cabeza ―Pensar que todavía hay gente en esta ciudad que trata de vencerte.

Shizuo frunció el ceño, pero no hizo nada más en respuesta. Estaba viendo a Izaya, escudriñándolo como si quisiera convertir su piel en cristal y ver lo que hay dentro, e Izaya tragó dolorosamente, sus nervios se encendieron con repentina respuesta como si toda su piel estuviese siendo frotada con papel lija.

―Si eso es todo ―soltó por fin.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones para irse Shizuo lo agarró de la muñeca, fuerte pero no doloroso. Los pulmones de Izaya se cerraron.

―Espera ―dijo Shizuo.

―No aquí ―apretó los dientes. Un hombre ya se había detenido a verlos desde la acera opuesta. ―Al menos _trata_ de no hacer una escena, Shizu-chan.

―Tú eres quien está hablando ―pero Shizuo tiró de la muñeca de Izaya, su agarre dolorosamente gentil, y lo arrastró detrás del callejón del que había salido. Su meñique rozaba ligeramente contra el interior de la palma del informante.

Soltó a Izaya una vez que estuvieron en las sombras. Izaya se recargó contra la pared y preguntó ―¿Qué quieres entonces?

―No te ves muy feliz de verme, cabrón―gruñó Shizuo. Izaya sintió su respiración contenerse otra vez, pero Shizuo sólo suspiró y se frotó la sien antes de mirar a Izaya directamente, su rostro una mezcla de irritación y _preocupación_ ―Me has estado evitando.

Izaya inhaló con dificultad. ―No puedo creer tanto tiempo notarlo. Porque sí, Shizu-chan, he estado tratando de evitarte por los últimos diez años.

―¿Todavía vas a joder con esto? ―dijo Shizuo dando un paso al frente. Izaya se presionó más contra la pared. ―Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

―¿Qué clase de relación crees que _tenemos_? ―se echó a reír Izaya, alto y claro, incluso cuando sus pulmones amenazaban con romperse bajo el latir de su corazón.

―No lo sé, maldita sea, _tú_ dime.

Izaya exhaló. ―Todo bien, ―dijo ―te lo diré.

Empujó contra los ladrillos con sus palmas y caminó hasta que las puntas de sus zapatos tocaron las de Shizuo y sus narices casi se chocaron cuando levantó su cabeza. Alzó una mano, la empuño en el arrugado cuello de la camisa de Shizuo y tomó con el pulgar y dedo índice el lazo sin atar de su corbatín. La cara de Shizuo se sonrojó toda de una vez, la piel roja y vibrante en sus mejillas y orejas, y cuando su boca se abrió relajada, húmeda y expectante, Izaya tiró del lazo y retrocedió.

―No esa clase de relación ―dijo. Apretujó el moño en su puño (y el temblor en sus dedos con él).

Shizuo cerró su boca, y el sonido de sus dientes chirriando hizo eco por un segundo en el desértico callejón. Izaya le miró intensamente, esperó se curvaran en el movimiento de un golpe o un agarre, y todo mientras su sonrisa dolía sobre su cara y sus hombros temblaban con violencia no expresada.

Pero Shizuo tan sólo se enderezó de la leve inclinación que tomó para besar. Cerró sus ojos y exhaló, y cuando habló fue sólo para decir ―Tú, bastardo inseguro.

Izaya sintió su sangre subir a su cabeza hasta que su visión se tornó borrosa. Casi tropieza y enmascaró la caída como un paso de vuelta al espacio de Shizuo y presionó una mano contra el bolsillo en su cintura donde pudo sentir la forma de su navaja.

―No me insultes ―dijo a la oscura silueta del cuerpo de Shizuo mientras sus dedos se cerraban sobre el mango de su navaja de muelle.

―Izaya-

Izaya la agitó a ciegas, y el filo de su cuchillo cortó atravesando el aire ya que Shizuo dio un paso a un lado para esquivarlo. Sintió más de lo que vio la mano de Shizuo cerrarse sobre su brazo una vez más. ―No me toques-

 _―Izaya_ ―y ahora había _preocupación_ brotando de la voz de Shizuo, e incredulidad, e Izaya habría se tomado un segundo para considerarlo de no ser por el mareo barriendo sus pensamientos en otro- ―Tu nariz está sangrando.

 _“¿Qué?”_ pensó Izaya. Pero ya podía sentirlo ahora, líquido caliente por sobre sus labios, y cuando abrió la boca pudo sentir el sabor metálico y salado.

―¿Estás enfermo? ―preguntó la voz con la forma de Shizuo. ―Voy a llamar a Shinr-

―No ―dijo Izaya.

La mano en su muñeca se apretó en un espasmo. ―Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie.

―Estoy bien ―replicó Izaya. Hizo una mueca cuando limpió la sangre con su manga -pero salió más. Un imparable chorro goteaba ahora desde su barbilla y sobre sus ropas, y su vista no se arreglaba sola, y cuando Shizuo volvió a hablar Izaya no le escuchó bajo el flujo de su propia respiración acelerándose a cada segundo.

“ _¿Qué está pasando?”_ se preguntó distante de alguna forma. Había oscuridad ahora en la esquina de su vista, y sonidos venían a él amortiguados por tapones en sus oídos.

―Estoy, ―empezó, pero no supo qué decir -no habría sabido cómo pedir ayuda incluso si le fuera presentada en bandeja de plata. Con un arrebato de voluntad él trató soltar su mano lejos del agarre de Shizuo, pero resultó ser un error; sin éste apoyo no había nada evadir la sensación de su conciencia alejándose de él o la forma en que el negro llenaba su visión hasta que no pudo ver nada en absoluto.

Y entonces sólo fue cuestión de demasiadas respiraciones llenas de pánico en un corto lapso de tiempo antes de que se desmayara por completo.

.

―… Empezó a sangrar de la nada.

―Debiste haberlo llevado al hospital.

―mierda, Shinra. No tienes nada más que hacer ahora mismo, sólo cuídalo, ¿está bien?

Hubo un breve y agudo sonido, como de zapatillas rechinando contra piso pulido, y luego el grito de Shinra, ―¡Estoy diciendo esto por el bien de Orihara-kun! Él estaba muy molesto conmigo la última vez que hablamos.

―¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Izaya forzó a sus ojos a abrirse entre el pesado palpitar de su dolor de cabeza. A su vista le tomó un segundo ajustarse para deshacerse de la bruma, y por todo el tiempo que eso duró no pudo respirar para nada por miedo a desmayarse otra vez. Eventualmente se las arregló para fijar los detalles de la sala de Shinra, el respaldo del sofá en el que yacía y la esquina de la mesa de café de cristal, y cuando se forzó en levantarse sobre sus temblorosos brazos por fin pudo ver a Shinra y Shizuo de pie al otro lado de su cama improvisada.

―Izaya, ―dijo de inmediato Shizuo, y el alivio en su tono se sintió como una flecha perforando su pecho.

―Oh, ya estás despierto ―comentó Shinra inútilmente. Jugueteó con sus gafas y rodeó el sofá para inclinarse hacia Izaya, ―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Pensé que no te importaba ―trató de chistar Izaya, pero su voz salió débil como un susurro. Se aclaró la garganta.

―No lo hago, pero tengo el presentimiento de que a Shizuo sí.

Izaya le lanzó una fugaz mala mirada a Shizuo antes de volverse a Shinra. ―Estoy bien. Me iré en breve.

―Te estabas _desangrando_ ―intercedió Shizuo con un gruñido. ―No estás _bien_.

Izaya rodó los ojos y dijo ―fue un _sangrado nasal,_ Shizu-chan. Estoy seguro que ya has tenido tu parte de eso y has experimentado por ti mismo lo inofensivos que son.

―Te desmayaste ―dijo Shinra Conversacionalmente. ―Podría ser más que sólo un derrame nasal.

―Lo cual es porqué le diré a mi verdadero doctor de todo eso mañana ―dijo Izaya con tanta burla en su voz como pudo, pero Shizuo estaba hablando por sobre él, descruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño patéticamente y preguntando ―Espera, ¿a qué te refieres?

Shinra empujó sus gafas de vuelta sobre su nariz y respondió ―Bueno, Orihara-kun está bajo de peso incluso en circunstancias normales, pero en su condición actual podría fácilmente llevarle a tener anemia y mareos. Agrega el estrés en el que estoy seguro se está ahogando ahora mismo y tienes una receta para los desmayos.

Hubo un golpe ―¿Qué condición? ―preguntó Shizuo, estupefacto, al mismo tiempo que el corazón de Izaya dio un salto y siseó “ _Shinra”,_ con la suficiente fuerza para traicionarse sólo incluso si el doctor no lo hacía.

Y Shinra sonrió y dijo ―El embarazo por supuesto.

Izaya no escuchó nada del silencio que siguió; su sangre palpitaba contra sus orejas tan fuerte que pensó que podría quedarse sordo por el volumen solo, y su brazo derecho se sacudió una vez, de repente tan débil que casi vuelve a caer de espaldas sobre el sofá debido a la falta de soporte. El aire se sentía como plomo cuando inhalaba y como fuego cuando exhalaba. Desde su vista periférica –resueltamente en dirección al brillo de la luz del sol que aún legaba sobre la suave superficie de la mesa de café –él vio las manos de Shizuo caer con las palmas en sus costados con terrible lentitud.

El sonido de porcelana rompiéndose lo trajo de regreso. Sacudió su cabeza hacia la cocina, apenas ahora notando a Celty parada ahí con un ridículo delantal de volantes puesto y una mano abierta alrededor de nada, la taza de té que ella estaba sosteniendo ahora yacía rota a sus pies, su contenido caliente derramándose sobre el piso de madera. Se movió nerviosa con su teléfono por un segundo. Cuando lo dejó caer no se le ocurrió atraparlo con sus sombras sino que se agachó para recogerlo, sus manos temblorosas con emociones que no tenía cabeza para transmitir.

[¡¿Izaya está embarazado?!] ―ella lo sostuvo alto para que todos lo vean, el elefante rosa en la habitación escrito en negro sobre amarillo en sus manos. Shinra dijo algo en asentimiento, y ella dudó de nuevo, escribiendo y borrando como por veinte segundos antes de decidirse ―[¿Con un bebé?]

Izaya trago el exceso de saliva en su boca y resopló un suspiro por la opresión en su pecho. Él pudo sentir los ojos de Shizuo quemando el costado de su cara, el lóbulo de su oreja, el espacio en su cuello donde su piel pulsaba al compás de su corazón.

―Uhm ―dijo Shinra sin remordimiento en su voz. ―Pensé que ya le habías dicho. ―sus ojos pasaron hacia el lado donde Shizuo estaba de pie rígido como una estatua.

―Eso es… ―dijo Shizuo. Izaya miró a sus manos cuando las metió en sus bolsillos y luego se detuvo ―¿Eso es verdad? ―preguntó en lugar de lo que realmente quería saber.

Así que Izaya despegó su ya seca lengua de su paladar y respondió ―Sí, es tuyo.

Se dejó mirar entonces, dejó que sus ojos subieran por la longitud de los brazos de Shizuo hasta sus hombros y hacia la expresión rota que tenía. La incredulidad cruda en su rostro, y la culpa, y el asombro, y el principio del enrojecimiento sobre su piel que sólo hizo a sus ojos suavizarse con afecto -y entonces Izaya tuvo que apartar la mirada otra vez antes de dejar de respirar en absoluto. Sus manos le temblaban de nuevo.

[¡Eso es maravilloso!] ―decía Celty ahora, agitando su teléfono en su cara tan rápido que Izaya apenas tuvo tiempo de leerlo todo. ―[¡Vas a tener un bebé!]

―Celty ―dijo Shizuo lentamente, pero ella no le escuchó.

Luego ella se giró a Shinra mostrando otro mensaje fugaz sólo para sus ojos, a lo cual él respondió ―No lo sé.

Ella se irguió un poco a sus palabras. Izaya tuvo tiempo de captar el siguiente texto antes de que ella lo moviera lejos de él. ―[¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes?

―No soy el doctor de Orihara-kun ―dijo Shinra. ―Tendrías que preguntarles.

[¿Por qué no eres tú?] ―preguntó Celty, la indignación escrita en la línea de sus hombros, e Izaya se levantó sobre sus pies.

―Me estoy yendo ―anunció sin mirar a nadie. Llegó a la entrada del pasillo antes de que Shizuo lo atrapara por el codo. Izaya dejó que la ira se encendiera en él y empujó contra su agarre, incomodidad y disgusto hormigueaban debajo de su piel tanto que Shizuo debió haber sido capaz de notarlo de alguna forma. Su agarre se relajó hasta que Izaya pudo soltarse.

Por un segundo se miraron el uno al otro con ceños arrugando sus frentes a juego y sus labios arqueados hacia abajo en sus bocas.

―¿Podemos tener un momento? ―dijo Shizuo, girándose a ver a Celty.

[Seguro] ―contestó ella. Con todo y que le faltaba una cabeza, Izaya pensó que ella le estaba viendo, y después a su cuerpo en busca de un todavía inexistente peso extra, pero pronto ella tomó a Shinra del brazo y lo llevó a su cuarto. El doctor cerró la puerta tras ellos con un click.

Izaya observó el borde de la barbilla de Shizuo, todavía amoratado de purpura y rojo de antes.

―Yo…

―Guárdalo ―interrumpió Izaya. Lo que sea que Shizuo quisiera decir, no podía soportarlo. No ahora.

Shizuo gruñó nada feliz. ―Bien. _Bien._ Pero tenemos que hablar de esto eventualmente. ―y entonces, después de una temblorosa inhalación, ―Tú. Tú estás…

―Estoy embarazado, ―respondió Izaya con facilidad, como si las palabras no se hubieran cortado ellas mismas en las tres veces que había tenido que decirlas.

Shizuo se estremeció como si fuera golpeado. Estaba más rojo ahora de lo que Izaya jamás lo había visto, algo más profundo y más significativo que la vergüenza sangrando en su piel y haciendo a sus ojos muy difícil el encontrarse -como si Izaya ahora tuviese poder sobre él con sus palabras de la forma en que siempre quiso.

Se descubrió incapaz de contemplar la posibilidad. En lugar del placer todo lo que pudo encontrar fue un miedo desconcertante, el aire como pesas en sus pulmones y la sangre como hielo en sus venas, y cuando buscó a tientas la puerta al pasillo su otra mano se cerró sobre la suave tela en su bolsillo -la corbata de moño de Shizuo seguía ahí como un trofeo de caza, excepto que se sentía menos como si Izaya fuese el cazador y más como lo contrario.

Lo mantuvo entrelazado en sus dedos todo el camino a su casa. La prenda quizá también había sido como una cadena.

.

Izaya se despertó a las cinco de la mañana al día siguiente, su dolor de cabeza se había ido pero su cuerpo aún dolía por la caída y el estrés. Se quedó en cama sin moverse a pesar del hambre, ignoró lo pegajoso de su piel por haber sudado durante la noche. Cuando hubo esperado lo suficiente que pensó que la hora de oficina estaba abierta, llamó a su doctora.

― _El derrame nasal es muy común_ ―dijo la mujer, fría ― _¿Están tus venas abultadas?_

Izaya bajó la mirada a su antebrazo, a la impresión de sus venas debajo de su piel como moretones. ―Sí ―respondió.

 _―El embarazo significa más sangre en tu cuerpo_ ―explicó ella, y él pudo escuchar el click de su lapicero contra su viejo escritorio de madera como si estuviese sentado frente a ella. _―Pequeños vasos tiendes a reventarse por la presión. No es especialmente peligroso para ti o el feto. ¿Tienes alguna otra preocupación?_

Izaya pensó en las palabras de Shinra. Pensó en los números sin cambiar en la báscula cada mañana después de bañarse, en los dolores de hambre que estaba reacio a complacer -en la anemia, en los mareos y visión borrosa, en el rostro de Shizuo abierto a la culpa y el anhelo.

―No ―dijo y colgó.

Ésta mañana guardó la báscula en el gabinete más bajo del su baño. Se golpeó la cabeza en el borde del lavabo mientras trataba de levantarse y así lo encontró Namie, sus ojos humedecidos por el agudo dolor en su cráneo y sus orejas resonando por su estridente carcajada incluso después de que le ayudó a pararse.

Él esperó a que Shizuo se mostrara en la mañana, después durante el almuerzo y luego toda la tarde hasta que Namie dio por terminadas sus tareas del día y se fue, la puerta estampándose tras ella. Pero no fue hasta que el sol se estaba poniendo que su teléfono sonó, en que la oscuridad de su habitación se iluminó con un _“Shizu-chan”_ escrito en blanco sobre el gris de la pantalla de su teléfono. Izaya miraba por la ventana al crepúsculo delineando el cielo cuando puso el altavoz.

 _―Estoy llegando ―_ dijo Shizuo. No sonaba enfadado. No sonaba casi a nada.

En otras circunstancias, a Izaya le habría resultado una broma, habría codeado a la falta de reservas de Shizuo o la suya propia, habría esperado expectante por el único resultado que Shizuo viniendo tenía entre ellos. Pero ésta vez todo lo que dijo fue ―Bien, ―y todo lo que sintió fue la peor clase de anticipación. Una que le recordaba más a sus peleas y menos a su unión.

Shizuo debió haberle llamado desde la planta baja del edificio porque no pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que abriera la puerta al pasillo de Izaya sin tocar o esperar a ser invitado a entrar. Izaya le miró a la cara de mala manera por el más breve segundo antes de ir a su cocina y poner la tetera a calentar.

―¿Está bien té? ―llamó, tenso.

Escuchó a Shizuo arrastrar los pies tras él. ―Sí… ―respondió, más como suspiro que como palabra. Dudó en acercarse, se decidió en volver a sentarse en el sofá al otro lado mientras Izaya se tranquilizaba.

Nada de esto sería tan difícil si Shizuo fuese tan mala persona como Izaya, pensó él en vano.

Al final él llegó con dos calientes tazas de té en manos, puso una en la mesa de café frente a Shizuo sin hacer contacto visual antes de apartarse para sentarse en la esquina de sofá.

Shizuo se encogió un poco cuando tocó la taza, se frotó los dedos para disipar el ardor. ―Lo siento por llamar tan tarde, ―dijo con voz queda. ―el trabajo-

―Sí, estoy familiarizado con el concepto, ―replicó de inmediato Izaya. Agarraba fuerte a su propia taza sin beber de ella. Miraba ausente en donde la piel de sus dedos se volvía roja contra la cerámica, sintió distante el hormigueo de un ardor donde sus nudillos se presionaban en ella.

Shizuo frunció el entrecejo a él ―No necesitas ser un gilipollas sobre eso.

―¿No puedes pensar que puedo ser cualquier cosa menos un gilipollas para ti? ―preguntó vanamente Izaya dando su primer sorbo sin siquiera retroceder cuando sintió quemar su lengua.

―Mira, ―masculló Shizuo. El brazo del sofá crujió bajo el peso de su mano. ―Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo, pero no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte si sólo te sientas ahí atacándome por cada pequeña cosa.

―¿Por qué estaría enfadado contigo?

―No lo _sé ―_ siseó, su mano posándose sobre su rodilla en lugar de cualquier otra cosa rompible. ―¿Por qué mierda no me _dices?_

Estaba mirando a Izaya con tan poco esfuerzo, enfocando toda su atención en él como si fuera tan simple como un deber, como si levantar los ojos y dejarlos ahí, e Izaya tuvo que respirar por la nariz hasta que sus pulmones se tranquilizaron.

―Te lo dije, ―dijo Izaya, las palabras tan lentas y profundas como pude hacerlas ―que no tenemos esa clase de relación.

Shizuo apretó los dientes y por un segundo Izaya pensó con desalentadora expectación que iba a insistir, y no supo si el frío en su pecho era debido a la esperanza o a la falta de ella.

―Hablé con Shinra, ―dijo. ―Sobre… ―trastabilló, tomó aire. ―Bueno. Él dijo que todavía puedes- eso, si quieres, todavía hay tiempo para parar todo.

El pecho de Izaya se sintió como un muro de ladrillos. ―Sí.

―Sí, ―repitió Shizuo. ―Y quería decirte, que si necesitas mi firma para algo-

La carcajada fue toda de nervios cuando salió sola de los pulmones de Izaya, sin humor y sin consideración. ―No _necesito_ tu autorización, ―dijo Izaya. Le dolió sonreír pero lo hizo de todos modos.

―Sé que no, ―dijo Shizuo, más gentil. ―Estás en toda esa mierda que pasa en esas partes de la ciudad, podrías de seguro conseguir a alguien que lo haga ilegalmente.

―Estoy feliz de que tu cerebro de chícharo pueda deducir tan lejos.

―Todo lo que quiero decir, ―continuó Shizuo como si Izaya no hubiera hablado ―es que no voy a interferir de ningún modo. Haz lo que quieras. Y lo siento por ponerte en ésta situación.

Hubo un silencio.

―Los dos tuvimos sexo ese día, Shizu-chan ―replicó Izaya.

―Sí… ―contestó Shizuo con las mejillas oscurecidas. ―Pero no soy yo quien tiene un bebé creciendo dentro. Y yo, ―miró a su costado, apretó la mano fuerte sobre su rodilla ―Supongo que esto no es especialmente reconfortante. Para ti.

Shizuo siempre había sido ridículamente bueno en esto; como si el respeto tuviese que ir mano a mano con la violencia de los sentimientos, como si no pudiese odiar debidamente a Izaya a menos que supiera como dirigirse a él. A Shinra se le había escapado, y a Kadota todavía más, pero Shizuo no, ni como adolecentes y ni como adultos, ni frente a otros o en la privacidad de una alcoba, ni con sus puños golpeando junto a la cabeza de Izaya o sus mano presionando cálidas contra su tersa piel. Ni una vez. Ni una siquiera. Izaya miró a un lado de su cara, a la curva de su cuello, y pensó en poner su mano ahí -se imaginó estirándose sobre el espacio entre ellos y empujar la cabeza de Shizuo hacia abajo, más abajo hasta que pareciera una reverencia forzada por la fuerza de las solas manos de Izaya en lugar de la voluntad de Shizuo para cumplir. La imagen se grabó en él por lo que pudo casi sentir los resecos y cálidos labios de Shizuo sobre los suyos, casi pudo sentir las manos de Shizuo abrazando sus caderas del modo en que siempre lo hacían, y el calor esparciéndose a través de él como licor hasta que no pudiera evitar respirar por la boca temblorosamente.

Y preguntó ―¿De verdad quieres tener un hijo?

La mano de Shizuo se deslizó sobre su pierna como si perdiera el equilibrio bajo el movimiento de lo que pudo ser un encogimiento de dolor pero parecía más como si se inclinara adelante para observar a Izaya de nuevo, la culpa derramándose en anhelo y el anhelo en esperanza. Izaya pensó que podría haber recordado el “Sí” que salió de sus labios por el resto de su vida incluso si no lo hubiese escuchado.

En verdad. Todo sería mucho más simple si Shizuo fuera tan monstruoso como Izaya deseaba a fuera.


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

_/Décimo primera/_

[Shizuo dice que vas a conservar al bebé.]

―No sé por qué estás tan obsesionada con esto ―dijo Izaya alzando la vista de la pantalla del teléfono a la pulcra oscuridad tras el visor de Celty. ―Nunca me hablaste tanto antes. ¿Te das cuenta que soy la misma persona, cierto?

Él supo que sonaba más amargado que divertido en el momento que dejó de hablar. Esto se supone que sea una breve entrevista, Celty uniéndose a él frente a una estación de gas para que Izaya pudiera hablarle sobre en lo que Izaya quería emplearla, pero Celty había estado distraída, más interesada en intentos de una pequeña charla a la que Izaya no supo cómo responder, y ahora el informante estaba hasta el tope de lo que podría ser irritación pero que se sentía más como autoconciencia. No es que pudiese decir la diferencia.

[Ya sé] ―ella estaba escribiendo ahora, moviéndose sobre sus tacones con excitación, eso pensó él. ―[Pero es difícil reconciliar a Izaya, el bastardo que conozco, con Izaya, el tipo que va a tener el bebé de Shizuo.]

―Siendo francos, no es tu asunto.

Ella ladeó su casco a un lado, un rayo de sol cayó sobre los ojos de Izaya con un cegador brillo por un segundo. Bufó levemente.

Su motocicleta hizo un sonido, como el relincho de un caballo; Celty le dio una palmada como haría al costado de un animal. Él miró su mano enguantada hacer contacto con lo que parecía como reluciente metal pero no lo era, y tuvo que recordarse  a sí mismo que ella no le dejaría tocarlo incluso si lo quería.

Ella se recargó contra la cosa, sacó el teléfono de nuevo para escribir. ―[¿Por qué no es Shinra tu doctor?] ―preguntó ella.

―He tenido un doctor real por años hasta ahora ―dijo. Encorvó los hombros, sus brazos presionando más fuerte a sus costados y el dolor en su pecho. ―Seguro esto no resulta como una sorpresa.

Ella no se movió por un momento, su atención puesta en él en formas diferentes a las de un humano. Se sentía un poco como ser observado por un león.

[Shinra me dijo todo de ti luego de la primera vez que trabajé para ti.] ―dijo ella.

―Él haría algo como eso ―respondió tensó Izaya.

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―[Sí fuese alguien más y no tú, sentiría más pena por esto] ―ella tipeó, tan cruel como siempre lo era –mucho más difícil de tratar con eso que los chistes sin piedad que caracterizan a Namie. ―[Para ser justa, todavía no entiendo cuál es la gran cosa en que seas un hombre.]

Él se carcajeó, su lengua tornándose acida en su boca, y cuando el casco de Celty se levantó como muestra de atención, él dijo ―Yo tampoco. Esa es la cosa con eso.

Ella no pareció como si lo entendiera, pero él no había esperado que lo hiciera. Nunca lo esperaba de nadie.

[La cosa es] ―escribió tras un momento de confusión, ―[, él dijo que no muchas personas te tratan bien por eso. Pensé que eso _significaba_ que él lo _haría.]_

Izaya había pensado eso también. Se había aferrado a la evidencia de que Shinra era una presencia continua en su vida, en su disposición para complacer los caprichos de Izaya cuando era jóvenes, tomado en el sentido de que al menos Shinra estaría siempre disponible. Para esto, si nada más.

Inhaló el frío olor a gasolina y metal y se pegó más en la esquina de la tienda de conveniencia. El casco de Celty todavía en su dirección en reflexión.

.

_/Decimosegunda/_

El texto llegó cuando los últimos rayos de la tarde pasaban, lentos, perezosos. Izaya había dejado de recibir clientes nuevos; la mujer quien estaba saliendo de su departamento mientras uno de sus celulares se iluminaba en la esquina de su escritorio fue con una con la que había estado trabajando por mucho tiempo -y por lo tanto se sintió lo suficiente cómodo para sólo despedirse sin la necesidad de serviciales modos, con una mano en el aire y la otra estirándose para rozar el aparato de plástico justo cuando dejó de vibrar.

―Estoy saliendo también, ―anunció Namie mientras él desbloqueaba la pantalla.

Izaya alzó su cabeza. ―¿Tan pronto?

―Son casi las seis, ―respondió ella con aburrimiento ―No hay nada más que pueda hacer hoy.

―Sí. Se está volviendo muy aburrido para ti estar aquí, ¿no es así?

Ella le observó en silencio, e Izaya aguardó.

Él sabía lo que ella quería preguntar. Sabía que ella había notado el patrón de sus contratos y obligaciones cerrados y pudo sentir el final llegando. Ella sólo no supo cómo preguntar lo que eso significaba para sí misma.

Ella hizo un movimiento, repentino y peligroso, se agarró el antebrazo como si empezara para alcanzar su codo pero se detuvo a medio camino. ―Estás empezando a mostrar ―le informó.

Izaya exhaló por la nariz lentamente. ―Tu punto es…

―No vas a ser capaz de mantener las apariencias por mucho tiempo, la gente ya está comenzando a notar tu pequeño secreto.

―No lo estoy ocultando ―replicó.

Ella resopló. ―Entonces díselo a ti mismo. ¿Con cuántas personas has sido franco sobre esto, además de mí y tus conocidos de la infancia? ―le reprochó ella.

Él logró luchar contra la necesidad de abofetearla sólo porque sabía que le estaba preguntando todo esto por una razón muy precisa. ―No te importa. No te molesta.

―A mí no, ―dijo ella, y sacudió su cabello atrás sobre sus hombros con impaciencia ―porque me vale una mierda. Pero a tus clientes, tus fuentes, el Awakusu… a ellos les importará.

Izaya la miró a la cara. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido como con dolor, y supo que no era dolor por él, pero había aún una insinuación en la curva de su mentón, como el más leve de los temblores, algo que hizo a su estómago anudarse con ansiedad.

Apretó su mano libre. ―No tienes que preocuparte por ti misma ―dijo. Tuvo que tragarse el nudo en su garganta antes de continuar. ―Me tomaré un descanso por unos meses, pero te seguiré protegiendo de Nébula, siempre que prometas seguir trabajando para mí una vez que vuelva, por supuesto.

―Sabes que no tengo elección.

―Algo por lo que estaré eternamente agradecido. Eres una gran ayuda, Namie-san.

La boca de Namie se torció en una amplia sonrisa, amarga y agradecida a la vez. Pero entonces desapareció, y ella dijo ―¿Qué hay del niño? ―y el aliento de Izaya entró difícil en su garganta.

―¿Qué- ― _¿Qué hay con eso?_ Quiso decir. Las palabras nunca salieron.

Namie lo miró con lástima. ―Deberías abortarlo, ―dijo, sus palabras como hielo en su piel, congelándolo hasta que no pueda moverse más ―Esto es demasiado para un plan entramado, incluso para ti.

―No estoy haciendo esto como un plan ―logró sacar.

―Por favor. Ambos sabemos que sólo porque te diste cuenta que no deberías no significa que vas a hacerlo. ―él no pudo encontrar nada con lo que replicar a eso, por lo que ella suspiró, y volvió a decir: ―No puedo pensar en nadie más desequilibrado para tener hijos que tú, y eso es ignorando quien sospecho que es el otro padre. ―Izaya sintió su alma encogerse contra el rígido bloque de su cuerpo, como si ella lo golpeara desde el interior, con sus largos dedos enterrándose en sus entrañas para romperlas.

―Vas a joder esto ―terminó de decir. Él no podría haber apartado la vista de ella incluso bajo amenaza letal ―y esto, no va a ser lindo. Éste lío… es uno que vas a llevar contigo por el resto de tu vida.

―Crees que tienes algún derecho para- ―soltó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

―Tengo cada derecho. Sé una maldita cosa o dos acerca de crecer con padres horribles ―frunció el entrecejo.

Izaya se levantó de su asiento. _¿Crees que yo no?_ Trató de preguntar pero las palabras se quedaron en su lengua, arrastrándose a su interior y encadenandolo con la verdad de sus palabras, al podrido centro de sí mismo donde las dudas yacían junto con la abrumadora incomodidad de las pasadas semanas -la esperanza partiéndose como cenizas bajo el resentimiento por el crecimiento de sus pechos y el comienzo de suavidad alrededor de su cintura y vientre. El hambre y el dolor y el mareo, y esto era sólo el principio de las cosas, esto sólo iba a ponerse peor y nunca eventualmente mejor, todo por algo que no supo que quería pero que había decidido conservar de todo modos.

Hubo sólo silencio alrededor de ellos ahora. Agua goteaba del fregadero en la cocina, más fuerte que sus latidos.

―¿Ves lo que estoy diciendo? ―preguntó Namie con voz suave.

Izaya cerró los ojos. ―Vete.

―No vas a ser capaz de huir de esto por siempre, ―dijo ella como advertencia y amenaza ―Tú decidiste pasar por esto, _tú_ decidiste tener al hijo de un hombre que odias-

―Vete de mi casa ―repitió Izaya y cuando se acercó estirando la mano para agarrar el brazo de Namie, la expresión de ella se contrajo en dolor.

―Bien, ―dijo, y se soltó lejos de él librando la caída del movimiento con pasos apresurados. ―Bien. Arruínate, y a tu propio hijo, y a Heiwajima Shizuo también. Ve si me importa.

Se chocó con una planta en su maceta en el camino que se rompió sobre el piso derramando su tierra como entrañas.

Izaya permaneció ahí mucho tiempo después del portazo en la puerta al cerrarse haciendo eco e su apartamento vacío. Afuera, la luz había empezado a desvanecerse a rojo en lugar de dorado, el cielo volviéndose oscuro en el horizonte.

El celular en su mano volvió a vibrar. Siseó un suspiro y lo desbloqueó con dedos inestables.

[Estoy afuera de tu edificio] ―se leía el texto. Le tomó un alarmante largo tiempo subir la vista al nombre de Celty y entender que era ella hablándole, y un tiempo aún más largo persuadirse a subir la barra de desplazamiento para ver el mensaje previo: [Estamos teniendo una fiesta de hotpot no planeada, ¿quieres venir?]

Volvió a vibrar mientras veía la pantalla, y ésta vez Celty decía ―[Acabo de ver a Yagiri Namie salir con prisa. Ni siquiera me insultó. ¿Está todo bien?]

Izaya contuvo el aliento, y su pecho le quemó de dolor por sobre el vacío que pudo sentir clavándose a su piel.

[Estoy ocupado.] ―rápidamente escribió.

La respuesta llegó incluso más rápido. ―[No lo estás. Estoy llegando.]

Soltó un leve gruñido y presionó una temblorosa mano sobre su fría y pegajosa frente. Se dejó hundir más en la suavidad de su sillón, sus ojos viajando a la siempre encendida pantalla de televisión contantemente trabajando enmudecida en el fondo con esperanza de que algo captara su atención mientras trabajaba.

Escuchó los pasos de Celty afuera de su hogar antes de que pasara por su mente el tocar y abrir la puerta. Ella siempre sonaba menos pesada que los humanos, menos sustancial. Él no giró su cabeza para verla hasta que estuvo parada junto a él.

―Estoy cansado ―anunció, interrumpiendo el leve golpeteo de sus dedos enguantados sobre su teléfono. Ella levantó su casco en una muestra de atención. ―Largo día. Embarazo. Todo eso.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió escribiendo. ―[Una buena comida te hará bien, y al bebé también] ―le mostró.

―Los estofados son para invierno ―replicó con la boca reseca. ―¿Ustedes no tienen sentido un sentido de la temporada?

[No creí que te preocuparas por cosas como esa.]

Él se mofó. Con lo agitado y vacío que se sentía, eso salió como un suspiro.

Celty se movió sobre sus pies, su casco se agitó de lado a lado mientras pasaba al interior del departamento. Había cajas abiertas en su escritorio, carpetas regadas sobre la mesa del comedor y la esquina que Namie usaba para trabajar. Él supo que lucía como si estuviera cerrando su oficina para bien.

Por un momento se tensó en preparación para las preguntas. Por fortuna Celty era más diplomática que Shinra si no menos mezquina cuando así quería, por lo que simplemente se cruzó de brazos con su teléfono todavía en su mano.

Izaya se aclaró la garganta. ―Hipotéticamente ―empezó, ―si fuera contigo, ¿quién más estaría ahí?

Ella sacudió sus hombros una vez, y se apresuró a escribir su respuesta. ―[Shizuo, por supuesto] ―dijo sin rodeos, e Izaya apretó los dientes aunque siguió leyendo, relajando la cara a la neutralidad. ―[Su jefe Tom, también. Kadota y sus amigos, Harima Mika y Yagiri Seiji.]

A Namie no le gustaría esto, pensó Izaya distante. Las palabras de su secretaria aún resonaban en sus oídos como el profundo eco de las campanas de una iglesia, ásperas, nauseabundas. ―¿Eso es todo?

Celty tipeó un poco más ―[Mikado-kun estará ahí también. Y su amiga Sonohara Anri-chan. No creo estar equivocada al esperar que la conoces.]

Izaya sonrió con desaire. ―Ella no va a estar feliz de verme. Tal vez arruine toda su noche.

Celty movió sus hombros de arriba abajo, lo más cercano a rodar los ojos que ela pudo lograr. ―[Tal vez] ―respondió. ―[Pero la tarde de Shizuo sufrirá más sabiendo que elegiste recluirte aquí en cambio.]

Él se tensó hasta el cuello, un dolor como el de un moretón ardiendo sobre su cuerpo entero. ―Debería pensar que lo reverso sería verdad ―trató, pero las palabras cayeron débiles incluso en sus propios oídos, y Celty le observó con incredulidad escrita en cada línea de su postura. ―Okay ―corrigió, su garganta estrecha ―Muy bien. Iré.

[Maravilloso] ―replicó ella.

La dullahan hábilmente forjó un casco de humo y él casi lo deja caer al piso cuando ella se lo lanzó, la sorpresa y reflexiva aprehensión paralizaron sus movimientos. Sin embargo lo atrapó, sus dedos se engancharon a la abertura y por un segundo la tensión onduló a una infantil curiosidad por la textura de este. No se sentía como si estuviese tocando nada. Había un peso sobre su codo, y una resistencia diferente del aire entre su pulgar y dedo índice, pero nada más que probara la existencia de que estaba sosteniendo algo en sus sentidos.

Cuando alzó la vista de vuelta a ella, Celty tenía en alto otro mensaje para él: [¿Necesitas algo más?]

―No ―dijo.

Las ropas que ella usaba tenían la misma falta de tacto real, pensó Izaya mareado que estuvo sentado detrás de ella en el Cóister Bodhar. Cuando la rodeó con sus brazos él pudo sentir forma de su cuerpo peor no la tela bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Como si se estuviera agarrando a la sólida nada.

Celty conducía con cuidado con pasajeros. Él la había visto conducir como un rayo, el relincho de su caballo sonaba como un presagio en la mente de las personas a su alrededor. Pero con él iba lento, su delgado cuerpo se movía contra el suyo sólo para inclinarse con cuidado en cada vuelta. Nadie les prestó atención. En algún punto ella sacó su teléfono de nuevo, el aparato envuelto en sombras contra su espalda mientras esperaban en la luz roja. ―[Sé que no le has hablado a Shizuo en semanas] ―dijo. Izaya tragó duro, el frío aire fluyó sin sentirlo contra su entumecida barbilla.

―No escribas y conduzcas ―replicó. Cuando Celty hundió los hombros él no pudo decir si fue por disgusto o para instar a la criatura a moverse de nuevo, la luz verde onduló sobre su casco pero fue absorbida hacia la nada en el resto de ella.

El apartamento de Shinra apareció pronto, destellando en la puesta de sol, pulcro y blanco contra sus grisáceos vecinos. Izaya desmontó la motocicleta de Celty con algún persistente arrepentimiento y la siguió al lobby y al elevador.

Empezó a sentirse tenso tan pronto como las voces llegaron a sus oídos desde el pasillo de aquel hogar. Se quedó en la puerta tanto tiempo como pudo, quitándose sus zapatos y estirando los hombros, pero Celty le estaba esperando, su casco fuera y el humo suspendiéndose sobre su cuello cercenado como un gran ojo ocular observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Avanzó hacia la sala.

Parecía bastante más pequeña de lo usual, apretujada de personas que lo conocían directamente o no. Las conversaciones de detuvieron una vez que la gente reparó en él, y cuando pasó entre las personas presentes sólo tuvo tiempo de captar sorpresa pero ni una pequeña cantidad de sospecha –resentimiento, también, absoluta y repentina sobre el rostro de Sonohara Anri, antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Shizuo.

Shizuo no sonreía. Su rostro estaba relajado, sin embargo. Todo a la vez, la misma leve expresión triste que había puesto durante su última charla, una expresión que arrugaba sus cejas y suavizaba su boca, e Izaya exhaló tembloroso apartando la mirada.

―Bienvenido ―le saludó Shinra con una sonrisa. ―Te ves tan sombrío como siempre. La personificación de lo siniestro.

―No suenas sorprendido de verme ―dijo Izaya a secas.

Shinra canturreó ―Celty estaba de verdad decidida a que estés aquí. Sabía que no iba a dejarte escapar tan fácil.

―Tu novia es difícil de negociar, para ser un monstruo.

El hombre rió animado como si Izaya le hubiera hecho un cumplido. Cuando Izaya vio sobre los hombros de su bata de laboratorio se encontró la mirada de Sonohara. Ella le miró con un ceño antes de volver su vista a Mikado sentado a su lado.

Él se sentó en el borde del sillón al otro lado de Mikado.

―Izaya, ―dijo Kadota desde donde estaba sentado en la mesa a su izquierda. Dio un vistazo a la tranquila figura de Shizuo al otro lado de la sala, luego volvió a Izaya. ―Esto es una sorpresa.

―Me gusta mantener las cosas emocionantes.

Kadota soltó una carcajada. ―Es más como que fuiste secuestrado por Celty.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó Karisawa, su mentón descansando sobre la palma de su mano, sus brillantes ojos puestos en él. ―Espera, déjame refrasearlo. ¿Cómo estás aquí, y todavía vivo?

Kadota puso una mueca. Izaya sonrió y dijo ―Si te dijera tendría que matarte.

Ella no pareció intimidarse por sus palabras en lo mínimo. Sin embargo no preguntó nada más; junto a ella Yumasaki susurró algo, y ella respondió de igual manera, por fin apartando sus ojos de Izaya.

Mikado fue quien le tendió un plato, con incómodos y torpes movimientos y una cara llena de curiosidad. Izaya le agradeció pero no le animó en una conversación. Se hundió más en el sofá y dejó que la comida caliente y sin tocar descansara sobre la mesa de café. No olía nada mal. Tan sólo no sentía ganar de comer.

―Vi a tus hermanas hoy ―dijo Kadota por lo bajo.

―¿Sí? ―respondió. Miraba fijo al piso inadvertidamente.

―Parecían estar bien. Ya hicieron un amigo en la escuela y todo eso.

 _Kurunoma Aoba,_ pensó Izaya. Él era la clase de compañero del que ellas se harían amigas.

Kadota estaba demasiado lejos a un costado de Izaya como para verle a menos que girara la cabeza y hombros, pero aún le escuchó moverse en su silla, el metal chirriando en el piso de madera al moverse. ―¿Por qué estás aquí, Izaya?

―La gente está haciéndome toda clase de preguntas hoy, ―replicó Izaya con una sonrisa sobre sus labios pero con irritación subiendo en sus cejas ―Nunca imaginé que tú, de todas las personas, consintieras los chismes, Dotachin.

―No me llames así ―replicó Kadota. ―Y no veo porqué preguntarte sea un gran problema. No te odio.

Izaya dejó que su cuello descansara en el respaldo de su asiento, dejó que sus ojos vagaran sobre el blanco techo y las brillantes ventanas. ―Tú no odias a nadie, ―dijo. ―En tu caso encontraría más interesante si me despreciaras.

―Qué tipo tan anormal, ―comentó Togusa desde su asiento junto a Kadota. Ni Kadota ni Izaya respondieron.

El olor de la carne cocinando le rodeó, no indeseable pero tampoco especialmente apetitosa. Al final las conversaciones reiniciaron a pesar de su presencia, y si más o menos todos seguían lanzándole miradas desde los costados, al menos nadie trató de hablarle directamente. Izaya se ocupó en mirar por la ventana a la oscurecida ciudad afuera, la hora dorada se había ido para dar camino a la purpurea niebla y nubes y los primeros puntos brillantes de las estrellas en el cielo coloreado de cieno. Poco a poco se relajó, las palabras de Namie se desvanecieron en la memoria del Cóiste Bodhar en silencio llevándolo a través de las calles de Ikebukuro, las vibraciones y baches en el camino la única prueba sólida de su existencia.

Entonces el dorso de una mano le dio un ligero toque en la nuca, la voz de Shizuo dijo ―Deberías comer, ―suave y lenta por sobre él, y los ojos de Izaya se abrieron y su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho como si hubiese sido de repente lanzado en caída libre.

Respiró temblorosamente, tan en silencio como pudo. Nadie se volvió para mirarle por lo que pudo ver -y detrás a su izquierda hubo tan sólo el excitado murmullo de la conversación de Karisawa, los tonos más bajos de Kadota y su amigo, y a la distancia una voz que pensó pertenecía a Harima Mika, con su voz aguda llamando a las personas que querían una segunda ración.

Izaya miró a su propio plato. La comida no humeaba ya por lo que pudo ver, tal vez ya se había enfriado, empapada y tibia. La colocó de vuelta en su regazo y comió.

Su teléfono sonó cuando estaba terminando. [Quédate hasta que los demás se hayan ido.] ―Le decía Celty. ―[Estoy hablando con Shinra.]

Él pensó, muy débilmente, que eso debía sonar ominoso, como todo lo que leía y escuchaba estos días, sólo un escalón más en la escalera de su estrés. Pero con la pesada comida en su estómago y el cómodo ángulo del sofá a su espalda, todo lo que Izaya pudo sentir fue somnolencia. No supo que se había quedado dormido hasta que Shinra llamó su nombre que se sintió como un segundo tarde, y cuando abrió los ojos a la casi conciencia ya casi todos se habían ido.

―Orihara-kun ―volvió a decir Shinra. ―Todos ya se fueron.

Izaya gruñó y se frotó la cara con su mano. ―Sí… Puedo ver eso. ―graznó.

Frente a él Celty estaba recogiendo los platos. Pasando la puerta abierta del balcón, Izaya pudo ver la oscura silueta de Shizuo cortar el cielo nocturno, el leve olor del tabaco deslizándose adentro a pesar del viento llevándoselo lejos.

Shinra se sentó junto a él y se aclaró la garganta. ―Celty me gritó, ―dijo.

Le tomó unos segundos para que las palabras tuviesen sentido dentro de la cabeza de Izaya. Encontró los ojos de Shinra bajo la sombra de su mano sobre su frente, y el hombre le miraba pensativo, con arrepentimiento en su rostro que Izaya no supo si era real o imaginado.

Shinra suspiró y dijo ―Admito que tiendo a dejar que los hábitos dominen cerca de ti. Siempre he tratado de evitar ser cercano a ti de cualquier forma, así que cuando me pediste supervisar tu embarazo eso fue demasiado.

―¿Se supone que esto me haga sentir mejor? ―masculló Izaya.

―Sólo me estoy explicando ―Shinra sonrió. Y luego, con más seriedad: ―La cosa es, soy una persona muy infantil. Te veo pidiéndome cualquier cosa, y lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza es “Mira, Orihara-kun está tratando de acercarse otra vez, hora de escapar de ésta situación” ―Izaya echó a reír, y Shinra se encogió dolido, pero tomó la burla con calma.

No se sentía real. Ni el arrebato de Namie, ni la sala llena de invitados, ni las palabras de Shinra sonando tan cerca de una disculpa.

―No voy a olvidar esto ―advirtió Izaya tras un breve silencio.

Shinra asintió. ―Lo sé. Y sólo tengo que culparme a mí, etcétera.

Izaya bajó su mano, mirándole directo a los ojos. ―entonces, ¿qué es lo que realmente querías decir?

―Bueno, ―Shinra jugueteó con las mangas de su bata, peinó un poco su cabello nervioso ―lo que quiero decir es -cuando haces esto, cuando tratas de acercarte, ambos sabemos cómo va. Pero ésta vez, yo rechazándote… No me di cuenta de lo cruel que fue. Dejé que mis hábitos dominaran, y no se me ocurrió que mantenerte lejos de mi propia paz no fue lo más humano a hacer. No en éste caso.

―Tú nunca fuiste humanitario, ―dijo Izaya rodeando la tensión en su pecho ―Sólo humano.

―Sí… Pero todavía eres una de las pocas personas a las que llamo amigos, a pesar de la horrible personalidad y hechos. Y tan sólo me pediste la mínima ayuda en una situación complicada, porque soy la única persona a la que puedes venir en éste caso. ―dio una temblorosa sonrisa. ―Si dijera que no, no merecería el amor de Celty, ¿no lo crees?

El aliento de Izaya se atoró en su garganta. Y antes de que pudiese hablar Celty se acercó a Shinra, puso una mano sobre su hombro y, aunque ella no tenía rostro, su cuerpo se volvió hacia Izaya, y él se sintió como si la mirara a los ojos -y ella lucía como si estuviese sonriendo.

―Oh, por supuesto, no tengo el equipo para cuidar de ti por completo, ―agregó Shinra de repente, ―tendrás que tomar tus ultrasonidos en un hospital, y el nacimiento tendrá que ser ahí también. Conociéndote, no hay forma de que tu bebé venga sin un escándalo, y de verdad me sentiría mal si uno de ustedes muere en mi guardia porque no pude realizar una cirugía de emergencia en un recién nacido o necesites una cesárea.

― _Shinra_ ―gruñó Shizuo desde donde estaba escuchando en la ventana, y Celty se movió como si para apartarse exasperada.

Shinra sonrió amplio a Izaya. ―Aunque puedo hacer las pruebas de laboratorio que necesites, y revisar tu salud en general, y responder las preocupaciones que has estado escondiéndole a tu actual doctor. En casa.

Izaya no trató de hablar. El alivio creció en su interior, llenó los agujeros que el estrés había estado cavando por semanas. Cuando se arriesgó a mirar al balcón Shizuo había vuelto a entrar, recargado contra la pared y viendo a Izaya con una sonrisa en los labios.

Izaya exhaló suavemente. ―Te veré en unos días para todo eso entonces ―le comunicó a Shinra quien asintió.

[¿Quieres que te lleve?] ―preguntó Celty.

―No. Llamaré un taxi, o caminaré a casa. ―se levantó, se pasó una mano sobre la ropa para alisar las arrugas que el sueño había dejado, y mientras rodeaba el sofá e iba hacia el pasillo, sintió sus pasos vacilar frente a ella.

No había nada que ver. Ni huesos ni sangre o músculos en el limpio corte de su cuello. Tan sólo un pozo de negrura, lo que podía una simple capa de humo o un agujero abierto por todo lo sabe -las sombras de Celty se tragaban la luz como un animal hambriento. Había hilillos de eso al nivel de su cara, moviéndose lentamente en patrones que de seguro ella no tenía la intención de hacerlos. Ella era de hombros altos, pensó. Si tuviese su cabeza -si Izaya la tuviera a mano para dársela- o se la pusiera en el muñón de su cuello como una pieza de algún grotesco rompecabezas, ella sería más alta que él.

―Gracias por invitarme ―dijo,  y no miró a su garganta sino a los vapores de humo negro encima. Ella tocó su codo con gentileza en respuesta.

El aire fresco se sintió tan bien sobre su cara una vez que salió del edificio. Shizuo tuvo la decencia de esperar un minuto antes de dar un paso detrás de él.

―Te acompaño a casa ―dijo por lo bajo.

Izaya le dio una rápida mirada, pero Shizuo estaba viendo a la tierra en frente de él ―Éste no es tu camino, Shizu-chan. ―pausó ―¿O quieres sexo? Porque no he estado exactamente de humor recién.

―Mierda ―maldijo con voz suave. ―¿Por qué siempre tienes que- ―se detuvo, y aspiró con dureza. ―Olvídalo. No quiero sexo ¿bien? Sólo quiero asegurarme de que llegues a casa.

―Porque estoy tan necesitado de tu protección ―se burló Izaya, pero Shizuo no respondió. Cerró la distancia entre ellos, sin embargo, y cada vez que ambos daban un paso su brazo rozaba con el de Izaya y sus nudillos se golpeaban con los de Izaya. Izaya sintió su propio rostro acalorado ―Sólo voy a la estación de taxis de todos modos. Está un poco lejos desde aquí para ir a mi departamento a pie.

―Te he visto correr dos veces esa distancia antes.

―Bueno, no estoy en la cumbre de mi condición, ¿o sí?

Shizuo se tensó a su lado. ―Lo siento ―dijo, e Izaya vio en rojo.

Se movió a un lado, levantando el brazo para que su codo golpeara a Shizuo en el proceso. ―Deja de disculparte ―ordenó.

― _No puedo_ ―se quejó Shizuo. Se veía frustrado ahora, pero no enfadado. No había estado enfadado con Izaya, no por tanto, no en un tiempo tan largo.

Eso le enfureció.

―Pude haberlo detenido todo sin que sepas nada de eso ―dijo con severidad, y Shizuo retrocedió un poco pero no rompió el contacto visual con él. ―Todavía puedo. Deja de actuar como si me estuvieses forzando a hacer esto, _nadie_ me obliga a hacer nada.

―¿Pero de verdad lo quieres? ―inquirió Shizuo. Izaya se mordió el labio y abrió la boca para responder peor fue interrumpido de nuevo. ―No hemos hablado de nada. Mierda, sí, estoy de acuerdo con esto -quiero  tener un hijo. Quiero tener muchos. Siempre lo quise.

El corazón de Izaya latía errático ahora, fuerte y doloroso contra sus costillas, y el rostro de Shizuo había tomado el color del anhelo otra vez, y la aprehensión, y tal vez miedo.

Y bastante extraño, el primer pensamiento de Izaya fue _“No vamos a tener más después de éste”_ , pero cerró la boca en su lugar en el momentum de sorpresa y horror. Shizuo ya sea que no lo notó o no lo comentó.

―Izaya, ―dijo. Dio un paso más cerca ― _Necesitamos_ hablar de esto.

―No ahora ―replicó automáticamente.

Shizuo maldijo. ―Siempre dices eso. No puedes huir toda tu vida, lo sabes, ―y entonces marcó un alto, porque Izaya se encogió físicamente a eso. Las palabras de Shizuo se superpusieron con las de Namie como una cinta de horror, y su corazón bombeaba sangre como un hombre luchando por su último aliento ―¿Estás bien?

―Sí ―respiró Izaya. Y luego, se despejó volviendo a la realidad: ―Sí, estoy _bien. ¿Por qué_ todos actúan como si fuera a caer muerto?

Shizuo lo consideró por un momento antes de suspirar. ―No lo haríamos sino fueras tan dramático.

―Lo dice el que arranca propiedad pública con sólo verme.

La mirada de Shizuo se suavizó. ―Ya no hago eso, ―dijo ―Sabes que no lo hago.

La única fuente de luz en el vecindario era una vieja lámpara de calle en la entrada del callejón. En su luz amarillenta los ojos de Shizuo se veían más claros, dorados en vez de marrones, con pequeñas salpicaduras negras en ellos como huellas de insectos. Cuando exhaló Izaya pudo sentirlo en su cara.

Shizuo alzó una mano y la puso detrás del cuello de Izaya donde su cabello se levantaba, donde los estremecimientos nacían por la dulzura de su toque.

―No quiero sexo, ―volvió a decir.

―Lástima, ―soltó Izaya. Shizuo rió, amargo, y presionó sus dedos en la piel de Izaya lentamente.

Susurró ―Dios, Izaya. ―las palabras se hicieron tangibles sobre su piel, una caricia tan ligera que le instó a sus parpados a cerrarse.

Se supone que nunca sonara así. Izaya había anhelado el día en que la voz de Shizuo le rogara, pero no así -no con él estando tan cerca que Izaya se olvidara de todo el frío nocturno que les rodeaba. No con su nariz rozando en la frente de Izaya y no con calidez en sus palabras, como si muriera por algo diferente al odio -como si no le importara naufragar siempre y cuando fuera Izaya quien rompiera el casco.

 _Vas a joder esto._ Decía Namie en su mente.

Izaya dio un paso atrás.

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez Shizuo estaba en el proceso de cerrar sus emociones, la decepción más rígida sobre su rostro de lo que la indignación habría sido.

―No ahora ―repitió Izaya. Su boca se sentía seca.

―Está bien ―dijo Shizuo con tono plano.

.

_/Decimotercera/_

―Te ves bastante saludable ―comentó Shinra. ―Pero necesitas comer más.

― _Estoy_ comiendo más, ―respondió Izaya, y Shinra sacudió su cabeza.

―Bocadillos durante el día no es suficiente. Necesitas comidas completas, y saludable además. Te escribiré algunos consejos y puedes hacer que Yagiri-san cocine para ti.

Izaya de detuvo con la cabeza atorada en el cuello de su suéter; pero Shinra ya se había girado para hurtar una nota adhesiva del escritorio de Izaya, así que no dijo nada y se terminó de poner la ropa antes de barrer el cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos.

―¿No te has hecho un ultrasonido todavía? ―preguntó Shinra una vez terminó de escribir. Pegó la nota en la esquina de la mesita de café y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

―No.

―Orihara-kun ―suspiró Shinra. Empujó sus lentes sobre su nariz. ―Puedo examinarte, pero no puedo examinar al feto. Necesitas un ultrasonido.

―Es sólo un montón de células creciendo rápido flotando en mucosa ―replicó Izaya, rodando los ojos. ―¿Qué puede estar mal con eso?

―Confía en mí, no quieres la respuesta a eso.

Izaya se recostó en su sillón, dejando sus pantalones en el piso donde los había lanzado cuando Shinra le dijo que se desvistiera. Se había estado sintiendo más energético en los últimos días. Durmió en paz, soñando en nada, y completaba su trabajo en fácil concentración. A pesar de la ausencia de Namie no falló en su agenda, aunque esto pudo ser por su menguante carga de trabajo así como su aumento en sus niveles de energía. Estaba trabajando nada más para el Awakusu y unas pocas corporaciones de Shinjuku.

―Shinra ―dijo Izaya con ligereza.

―¿Mmh?

Se dio la vuelta. Shinra estaba ya cerrando su bolso y enderezando su bata en los hombros. ―Es… Es normal sangrar incluso estando embarazado, ¿cierto?

El doctor giro su cabeza sobresaltado en su dirección. ―¿Qué?

―Fue sólo un poco ―explicó Izaya, de repente faltándole aire. ―Al principio. Como un periodo, pero con mucha menos sangre.

―Debiste decirle esto a tu doctor tan pronto como lo supiste, ―replicó Shinra. El corazón de Izaya latía acelerado y con fuerza ahora, mandando la sangre a su cabeza y empañando los bordes de su visión. Shinra preció notarlo porque frunció el ceño y dijo ―Calma. No lo sabremos hasta que te hagas un ultrasonido.

―Okay ―respiró Izaya. ―Todo bien. Haré una cita.

―Bien ―Shinra se levantó para salir, e Izaya tuvo intención de seguirle, poniéndose sus pantalones mientras caminaba.

En la entrada su amigo volvió a detenerse, una mano en el umbral y sus ojos se fijaron sin ver en la puerta abierta de la cocina -desde ahí Izaya supo que podría ver la esquina de su refrigerador y las cosas ridículas pegadas ahí hace años por manos infantiles.

―Tú vienes de una familia de gemelos ―dijo Shinra con voz suave.

Le tomó unos segundos para que sus palabras se sentaran en el cerebro de Izaya; horribles y pegajosas.

Shinra le volvió a mirar. ―Quizá eso sea el porqué sangraste.

―¿Que qué te refieres? ―empezó Izaya lentamente, su corazón todavía como una piedra. ―¿Perdí-…

―No. No, no es eso, deja de hacer esa cara ―chilló Shinra.

Izaya se frotó su frente con manos temblorosas. ―Por favor, sólo. Dime que hice mal.

―No hiciste nada malo ―se recargó en la puerta mientras hablaba, e Izaya se concentró en él en lugar del miedo creciendo en su interior. ―¿Recuerdas exactamente cuándo tuviste éste periodo?

Izaya contó en su cabeza. ―Tres semanas.

―Entonces seguramente fue un gemelo desaparecido.

―No sé qué es eso.

Shinra alzó dos dedos. ―Dos huevos. Sólo uno fue impregnado. Tu cuerpo simplemente desechó el otro como lo hizo con todos esos donde no hicieron un bebe antes, ¿necesito seguir?

―Creo que entiendo la imagen, ―suspiró Izaya. Trató de guardar su alivio para sí mismo pero debió mostrarse en su cara de todos modos porque Shinra sonrió.

―Haz el ultrasonido, Orihara-kun ―dijo, y abrió la puerta para salir.

Izaya trabajó la mayoría de la tarde después de llamar a la clínica más cercana. Ordenó comida de un local Thai en la calle, comió la mayoría de eso en unos minutos y dejó el resto enfriarse en la mesa del comedor hasta que el olor se desvaneció lo suficiente para no ser notable. Realmente se estaba quedando sin trabajo con todos los contratos que estaba poniendo en suspenso, no teniendo nuevos clientes en semanas, era sólo de cuestión de tiempo deshacerse de los cabos sueltos y ponerse al día con el pedido secundario de Shiki Haruya mientras hacía su investigación sobre Amphisbaena y Heaven's Slave.

Su puerta se abrió sin advertencia alrededor de las cuatro. Izaya empujó su silla lejos del escritorio, y para cuando se hubo levantado Namie ya estaba entrando a la sala y tirando sus llaves ruidosamente sobre el platillo en la entrada.

Por lo que dura un respiro ellos se miraron en silencio.

―No pensé que volverías ―dijo Izaya al último. Namie apretó las manos, pero no se movió más cerca ni se alejó más.

―Bueno ―sonó tensa. ―todavía necesito que me protejas de Nébula.

Él no habría permitido que la atraparan. Incluso si no volvía, Izaya no habría dejado que el grupo de Kishitani Shingen pusiera una mano en ella -y muy de seguro ella lo sabía. Seguro Izaya era lo suficiente transparente para que ella sepa esto.

Se relamió los labios de le dio la espalda. ―No hay trabajo para ti hoy.

―Has estado viviendo en tu propia inmundicia ―replicó de inmediato. Probablemente viendo la comida fría sobre la mesa y los archivos desorganizados en su propio escritorio.

― _Soy_ capaz de vivir solo, Namie-san ―respondió de malas, y cuando volvió a verla por sobre sus hombros su cuerpo estaba relajado en su habitual molestia.

―Lo que sea. Limpiaré esto al menos.

Y lo hizo sin otra palabra hacia él. Izaya se sentó otra vez y escuchó el chorro de agua en el fregadero mientras ella lavaba los trastos, hasta el sonido de papel arrugándose mientras ordenaba el desastre apilado  sobre su improvisado escritorio. Todo mientras miraba fijo la pantalla de su computadora, desde el wallpaper por defecto hasta el icono de una sala de chat que no había visitado en semanas.

Namie se le acercó cuando terminó. Se paró detrás de él en silencio, la forma de su cuerpo cortando en negro sobre blanco en la ahora apagada pantalla.

―Vas a necesitar hacer algo de trabajo de construcción aquí pronto ―anunció. Él supo que ella estaba viendo los planos del piso sobre los que su mano descansaba.

―Probablemente.

―No probablemente. En definitiva. A menos que quieras tener un bebé llorando directo en tus oídos cada noche.

Él sintió sus labios temblar en una sonrisa. ―Presiento algo de experiencia ―se burló y se inclinó hacia atrás para verla hacia arriba.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, sus fosas nasales se dilataron disimuladamente. ―Seiji fue un mal tipo de bebé. Escandaloso. Con un karma como el tuyo tú vas a tener eso y más.

―Extrañe tu amabilidad ―y luego, más bajo: ―Vas a hacerme pagar por esto, ¿verdad?

Namie sonrió con suficiencia. ―Ya lo verás.

Izaya volvió a ver a su escritorio y la extensión de papeles obsoletos en éste. ―Te dejaré supervisar la construcción entonces. ―dijo.

Sintió su mano agarrar el respaldo de su silla mientras suspiraba, sus dedos entre la espalda de su suéter y el forro de piel.

―Supongo que puedo hacer esto ―replicó ella al final. ―Siempre que logre hacer algo con esa fea esquina sobre las escaleras que nunca usas, no me importa si tengo que construir una enfermería ahí.

.

_/Decimocuarta/_

Izaya se despertó con un sobresalto, pero no fue debido al dolor en su espalda baja, ni fue por ninguna clase de pesadilla tampoco. Yació sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba a los demasiado rápidos latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaran. Desde la ventana abierta el gélido aire se filtraba dentro, y ese fue su primer indicio de que algo estaba mal. Lo descubrió al segundo que alguien se removió sobre las sábanas junto a él.

Tomó el cuchillo debajo de su almohada, y se giró sobre su costado lentamente, y cuando abrió los ojos Mairu le estaba mirando fijamente.

―Vas a tener un _bebé_ ―dijo en lugar de un saludo, e Izaya se ahogó en respuesta, su cuerpo se relajó de una vez pero su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho como si quisiera romperle las costillas.

―Mierda ―soltó en un respiro.

―Mala palabra ―kururi llegó detrás de él. Estaba arrodillada junto a la cama, sus brazos cruzados en el borde del colchón y su barbilla descansado en su codo.

―No debes maldecir, Iza-nii ―agregó Mairu con un asentimiento. ―No puedo creer que ya le estés enseñando malas cosas a nuestra sobrina.

Izaya se sentó de a poco, tirando la sabana y lamentándolo tan pronto como sus ojos se fijaron en las ropas que ocultaban su torso de la vista. Pasó una mano por su cara limpiando la evidencia del sueño de sus rasgos mientras trataba de calmarse.

―Sólo denme un minuto ―les dijo tras un gran suspiro. ―Vayan a ver televisión abajo mientras me ducho o algo.

―Ni lo pienses ―replicó Mairu de inmediato, ―te vas a escapar de aquí mientras estamos distraídas.

―¿No presenta Hanejima Yuuhei un show cada mañana?

―Lo estamos grabando ―dijo Kururi. Hizo un puño en la camiseta de Izaya, sus ojos aún puestos sobre su vientre.

Se recargó en la pared tras él aplastando su almohada en su espalda. ―Bien ―soltó cansado. ―Hagan sus preguntas.

Kururi se levantó para sentarse en la cama junto a él, sus hombros chocaron con los de él. No había soltado su ropa.

―¿Cuándo va a estar ella aquí? ―inquirió Mairu.

―No hay “ella”, ―replicó él con molestia. ―Es del tamaño de un limón. Apenas vivo para hablar de eso.

―No hay forma de que vayas a tener un niño. Está en nuestros genes. ¡Tal vez tengas gemelas!

―No lo es ―dijo Izaya pensando otra vez en las palabras de Shinra.

Mairu hizo una mueca.

―Está decepcionada de ti ―le informó Kururi.

―Mala suerte. ―pensó en la última cita con su doctora, cuando le había informado de sus resultados, y dijo: ―Octubre. Para el nacimiento. Creo.

Por un minuto ambas permanecieron en alegre silencio, pegadas a los costados de Izaya a pesar del sudor del sueño destellando en sus cejas y el principio de un día cálido asentándose en la habitación.

―¿Quién es el otro papá? ―preguntó luego Mairu.

Izaya se giró para verla. ―¿quién les dijo?

Ella tomó una expresión desafiante, y al otro lado Kururi se enderezó como si para solidificar para una brutal interrogación -como si ellas fuesen quienes estuvieran siendo taladradas en lugar de la otra forma. Izaya sacudió su cabeza.

―Espero que esto sea lo último de la venganza de Namie ―murmuró. Las niñas se encogieron, tan buena confirmación como cualquiera otra.

Pero entonces. ―Le dijimos a mamá ―dijo Kururi, e Izaya tuvo que respirar por los espacios entre sus dientes y la estreches de su pecho.

Tomó el celular en su mesa de noche. La pantalla se desbloqueó con dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz.

Quiso maldecir otra vez.

―Si nos dices quien es el padre podemos decirle que deje de llamarte ―ofreció Mairu con regocijo.

Izaya pensó distante que no había forma de que Namie no haya divulgado sus sospechas junto con la noticia del embarazo. Lo más seguro no es que Mairu y Kururi no lo sepan sino que quieren el placer de hacerle admitirlo en voz alta.

―¿Podemos tocarlo? ―pidió ella, su voz delgada como vapor. Izaya sintió su espalda anudarse con la tensión.

―No hay nada que tocar ―dijo con firmeza.

La mano de ella tiraba de su top con insistencia. Izaya alzó un brazo y luego lo dejó caer otra vez, demasiado cansado o no sintiendo las suficientes ganas de apartarla.

―Bien, ―cedió, su corazón retumbaba fuerte en sus oídos. ―Les daré cinco minutos. Luego se van a la escuela donde se supone que estén.

Inmediatamente la fría mano de Kururi se metió debajo de su camisa, tanteando la hora notable hinchazón de su vientre y la suavidad alrededor.

―Muy pronto para moverse ―dijo ella como si estuviese decepcionada, pero estaba contenta, hundiendo los dedos tanto como podía. Nunca presionando al punto de causar dolor.

Izaya en realidad no tocaba el crecimiento ahí. Lo rozaba sólo lo suficiente para sentir el contraste de suavidad del exceso de peso y la dureza del actual embarazo, sólo lo suficiente para identificar los bordes de lo que ahora crecía dentro suyo y perturbaba todo el sentido de su ser a su balance físico cada día. Se hubo arriesgado a mirar sitios webs sobre embarazos sólo una vez. Había visto los artículos y las mujeres comentándolos, leyó cada una de las cosas que ellas suponían estar sintiendo, las cosas que sintieron, y cómo equivocadamente encajaban con lo que él estaba experimentando.

No podía conectarse con eso. Le molestaba tenerlo ahí. Sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y no lo lamentaba, pero no había amor compartido por ese apéndice del tamaño de un limón en su cuerpo, nada tangible para vincularlo a la posibilidad de la persona que podría volverse -la persona que se volvería.

.

Shizuo estaba esperando en la entrada de la clínica, su cabello vuelto a dorado por la luz del sol y vestido en viejas y cómodas ropas que sólo servían para suavizar los bordes de su rostro y cuerpo. Se veía más joven en ellas, de alguna forma más brillante incluso si la mirada en sus ojos fuese cualquier cosa menos. Izaya pensó brevemente en girarse e ignorar su cita. Pero había venido aquí preparado para ésta posibilidad, hace mucho que se había hecho consciente de la inquebrantable participación de Celty en tratar de convertir éste lío en algo menos evidentemente disfuncional, por lo que se quedó.

―No digas ni una palabra ―le advirtió cuando estuvieron al nivel el uno al otro ―Ni una, durante toda la cosa.

―No voy a divertirme a costa tuya por esto ―replicó Shizuo con un ceño.

Izaya respiró pesadamente y sus manos se volvieron puños dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. ―No es eso de lo que estoy preocupado.

Entró al lobby y fue directo a la enfermera en el mostrador para preguntar a donde se supone a vaya. ―Tercer piso, ―respondió ella con una sonrisa. Por un segundo ella desvió sus ojos hacia Shizuo junto a él, al cuello abierto de su camisa y la piel expuesta de sus brazos de músculos delgados y huesos.

Izaya golpeó la taza de lápices en la esquina del escritorio cuando se alejó. Se desparramaron al piso como una colorida y brillante cascada.

Por todo lo que había temido venir aquí y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, ya no se sentía más tenso. El tiempo que tomó al elevador subir al tercer piso pasó en completo silencio. Aunque pudo sentir los ojos de Shizuo sobre de él, estos no provocaron nada más que calor por la memoria de su último encuentro y la autoconsciencia tan profunda y olvidable que la aplastó con apenas un pensamiento.

Nunca le gustaron los hospitales. Nunca le gustó el inmaculado aire limpio ni las cegadoras paredes blancas, y por sobre todo despreciaba a las personas que trabajaban en ellos.

La sala de espera estaba casi vacía. Era más una esquina que una sala, con unas cuantas sillas cubiertas de falso cuero en un rincón del corredor. Sólo una persona estaba ahí, una mujer tan empanzada con su niño que parecía que daría a luz ahí mismo -y la vista hizo a Izaya sentir su piel temblar a los huesos como si tratara de desprenderse de él.

Shizuo puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo empujó hacia una silla. Firme, y lento, y agonizantemente controlado.

Cuando fue llamado diez minutos después, fue por el nombre que casi nunca había escuchado por más de una década. Le tomó un momento vincularlo a sí mismo y entender que era su turno, y aún más tiempo para levantarse de la dura silla e ir hacia los pasos de la mujer. Shizuo le siguió en silencio.

―Por favor usa ésta habitación para cambiarte a la bata, ―le dijo una vez que estuvieron adentro, abriendo la puerta a un pequeño espacio como de armario junto a la máquina de ultrasonido. Luego, volviéndose hacia Shizuo: ―¿Eres el padre?

―Uno de ellos, ―replicó Shizuo. Ella pestañeó como un búho. Él no especificó más.

Izaya se cambió tan rápido como pudo.

―Acuéstate ―indicó la mujer una vez que terminó. Ella jugueteó con unas cosas en una placa metálica junto a la mesa.

―Mi doctora debió mandarle mi expediente ―dijo Izaya con la voz ceñida. La mesa estaba fría contra su espalda, el papel esterilizado se arrugó cuando se movió para estirarse en la mesa.

―Sí, sí. ¿Entiendo que no has ido al ginecólogo?

―Eso es correcto.

Ella frunció el ceño a eso, golpeteó la punta de su lápiz en la repisa de aluminio. Izaya se abrazó por lo que diría, pero al final todo lo que ella dijo ―Deberías, ―antes de voltearse y ponerse los guantes de plástico.

Shizuo dio unos pasos más cerca junto a él, su rostro tensó y aprehensivo mientras miraba los tubos conectados a la maquina junto con el monitor negro en medio.

Izaya se tragó su aliento cuando la doctora se volvió a acercar y sus manos levantaron el borde de la bata azul blanquecina hasta justo debajo de su pecho. ―Esto se va a sentir frío ―advirtió, y él se encogió un poco cuando ella esparció el gel sobre su piel -pero no fue por el frío tanto como el hecho de que ella lo estaba tocando en absoluto.

La máquina zumbó viniendo a la vida junto a él, “beeps” y chillidos y pequeñas luces descontroladas.

Cuando ella presionó la sonda sobre su vientre el monitor permaneció negro. Luego se encendió en un gris lleno de manchas, un lío de puntos que Izaya no habría sabido cómo descifrar para salvar su propia vida. Había una luz que pensó era su vejiga en algún punto, y después algo más oscuro y pequeño, y por un minuto la mujer ni dijo una sola palabra, seguía tan concentrada en la pantalla que los primeros hilillos de pánico se asentaron en el fondo de su mente.

Y entonces. ―Ahí ―dijo ella, e Izaya echó una mano para tomar la muñeca de Shizuo, tan fuerte que pudo sentir el latir de su corazón bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Era sólo otra forma en la imagen. Pequeña y enroscada en sí misma que Izaya no podría decir donde era la cabeza y el cuerpo.

―Esas son las piernas ―dijo la mujer apuntando a la parte inferior izquierda de la pantalla donde la forma era más puntiaguda. ―Y esa es la espina… Y la cabeza. Hasta aquí no estoy viendo nada malo.

Izaya soltó todo el aire de su cuerpo de una vez. Se tumbó sobre la mesa de examinación, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla y la forma del tamaño de un limón hasta que pensó que podría entender sus detalles. La sombra de una pierna, y los diminutos brazos, e incluso los finales de los relajados y minúsculos dedos.

Shizuo respiró con dificultad. ―Eso es- ―dijo, e Izaya debió haber estado molesto que de hablara en absoluto excepto que podía escucharlo también ahora –los latidos rápidos como fuego casi ahogados por los suyos propios, la manera en que la forma se sacudía cada vez que resonaba, e Izaya no pudo hacer nada más que encajar su pulgar en el pulso de la muñeca de Shizuo y apretar su agarre hasta que estuvo seguro que lo magullaba.

―Oh, ―dijo la doctora.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Izaya, demasiado alto y demasiado rápido para el desaliento en él.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. ―Nada. ¿Quieren saber el sexo?

Por un segundo su pregunta ni siquiera se registró. Él la miró sin ver, la imagen en escala de grises como un faro en la esquina de su visión. Cuando lo entendió -cuando sus palabras tomaron significado dentro de su cabeza por fin, Izaya rió.

―No me importa ―dijo.

La piel de Shizuo era cálida bajo su palma. Poco a poco Izaya sintió su propio ritmo cardiaco acompasarse a ese silencioso en la pantalla -veloz como el de un ave, y sólo ligeramente más errático que el suyo.


	3. Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: (N/T: La autora suele poner advertencias sobre el contenido del capítulo) Advertencia; Transfobia, específicamente malentendidos de género y nombre muerto y algunos miedos relacionados con el embarazo. Si estás bien con eso, adelante. Disfrute de la lectura.

**Parte 3**

_._

_/Decimonovena/_

Si hay dos cosas que decir de Orihara Kyouko, una sería que ella era muy puntual sin falta. Si no canceló una cita ella llega justo a tiempo, justo cuando la flecha de cualquier reloj está por saltar al minuto siguiente, como si ella deliberadamente se esforzará para llegar en ese segundo de atemporal expectativa que separa el llegar a tiempo de llegar tarde.

La otra cosa es que su sincronización era siempre terrible.

Izaya se despertó ésta mañana de una noche de sueño irregular con sus piernas ardiendo, sacudiéndose por calambres de más de una hora, y sobre la mesa junto a su cama estaba su celular personal que se encendió con un mensaje entrante de su madre. _“Iré a visitarte a las diez”_ , decía. Había un emoji al final de la sentencia, una reluciente cara con chispas que aprendió de sus textos diarios con Mairu y probablemente pensó para tranquilizarlo de sus intenciones.

Izaya se quedó en cama incluso cuando las cortinas no podían bloquear la luz del sol que se filtraba adentro. Junio había llegado seco y caluroso, con sólo el smog de la ciudad para opacar la vista de un cielo despejado y aire limpio cuando el sol se levantada en su punto más alto; a las nueve de la mañana su luz ya se arqueaba para descansar cerca de las ventanas como pequeñas manchas rectas, puntos brillantes mezclándose entre sí desde su nublada visión.

Sintió la primera aguda patada del día unos minutos más tarde. Su espalda se tensó sobre los ya adoloridos músculos y huesos, y apretó los dientes obligándose a respirar por la nariz  hasta que dejó de sentir como si el pánico fuera a tragárselo entero.

El ejercicio no se volvía más fácil con el tiempo.

Eventualmente se movió sobre su costado y se puso de pie, sus rodillas se doblaron adoloridas y débiles pero todavía capaces de soportar su peso.

Se forzó a pasar por los movimientos de ducharse y vestirse, apenas consideró el desayuno antes de ver la hora y simplemente poner agua a hervir. Namie se había tomado el día, y así también el equipo de construcción que contrató, dejando atrás sólo polvo blanco en las escaleras donde las paredes nuevas estaban siendo terminadas y limpiadas.

Kyouko tocó a la puerta cinco segundos antes de las diez y uno. Izaya puso las hojas de té a remojar y se acomodó en vertical una vez más.

―Oh cariño ―dijo ella con ojos húmedos una vez que abrió la puerta y pudo verlo completamente, desde los pies al vientre a su rostro y luego de vuelta al vientre. Ella se veía tan inalterable como siempre, su cabello a sólo un poco de llegar a la longitud del de Namie y mucho más oscuro, peinado y radiante tras su espalda. Cuando ella lo abrazó, Izaya lo tocó con una mano entre sus omóplatos.

Era suave, y grueso, como el de sus hermanas. Muy diferente del suyo.

Kyouko se apartó después de un minuto. Debió estar usando maquillaje a prueba de agua porque no se le corrió de sus ojos después que se limpió las lágrimas con firmeza.

―¡Ya estás tan grande! ―soltó.

Le pasó las manos sobre su cadera y las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el borde de la hinchazón enterrando los dedos en la piel suave. Izaya tomó con gentileza sus manos y las apartó. ―Ya pasaron cuatro meses, por supuesto que estoy más grande.

―¿Cómo lo sabría? ―le replicó ella de inmediato, dando un paso atrás para quitarse los zapatos. ―Nunca me dijiste. Tuve que enterarme de Kururi, de todas las personas.

 _“Hace semanas”,_ pensó Izaya. ―¿Quieres té? ―preguntó en cambio, indicando con la cabeza hacia el recipiente humeando junto a la ventana.

―Sí por favor.

Ella caminó hacia el centro de la sala, sentándose en uno de los sillones de piel con un suspiro lleno de dicha. Cuando él le trajo una taza ella lo bebió de inmediato sin nada de estrés en sus facciones que traicionaran el ardor hirviente del té en su lengua.

―De verdad debería visitarte más seguido ―dijo ―Tienes un lugar muy bonito. Un poco desordenado sin embargo.

―Tuve que mover un montón de cosas abajo mientras se construía el cunero ―replicó él muy cortante.

Los ojos de ella se aguaron de nuevo a eso y tomó su mano. Su piel estaba seca y suave como la de un niño.

―Tu padre y yo estamos tan orgullosos ―dijo con mucha insistencia. ―Tan felices por ti.

Izaya tragó duro y preguntó ―¿dónde está papá?

―Fuera del país. Volverá a tiempo para el nacimiento. Pero te manda su amor.

―Claro.

Kyouko todavía le miraba con un tipo desesperado de alivio, por lo que Izaya jaló su mano lejos y tomó su propia taza de té. No bebió de ella, sin embargo. La piel enrojeciéndose de sus nudillos era suficiente por ahora.

El silencio fue incómodo por un rato, roto tan sólo por el viento silbando desde la ventana abierta y el golpeteo de los dedos de Kyouko sobre la porcelana.

Ella se aclaró la garganta tranquilamente. ―¿Ya reservaste una habitación en un hospital? ¿Y cómo está el bebé?

Izaya se relajó. Esto era fácil. ―Sí, ―dijo ―ayer de hecho. Y está bien. Sin problemas hasta ahora.

―Recuerdo cuando me embaracé de ti ―sonrió ella gentilmente. ―Eras una bebé tranquila. Apenas te sentí patear un poco. De hecho eso preocupó a mi doctor en aquel entonces. Pero estabas bien. Sólo muy quieta. Y tan hermosa cuando te vi por primera vez, ―agregó, sus ojos brillaban en la suave luz del día.

Izaya pensó en los tirones y golpes dentro de él a diario, los bruscos movimientos de la forma en escala de grises dentro que lo despertaban al azar durante la noche. ―Ya veo.

―Nada como tus hermanas ―y ahora Kyouko puso su taza abajo para gesticular libremente, su voz estaba seca y divertida a la vez. ―Dios, que par de problemáticas. A veces pensaba que estaban teniendo un duelo ahí.

Hubo una náusea ahora, atorada dentro de su garganta, desagradable y terrible.

Kyouko palmeó su brazo, y él se quedó quieto a pesar de los tremendos temblores sobre su piel. ―Agradece que no estás esperando gemelos. Ese fue un embarazo horrible. ―y entonces: ―¿Sabes el sexo?

Izaya se tensó como un arco. ―No.

Ella agitó una mano, despectiva. ―No hay forma de que vayas a tener un niño. Tradición de familia.

―Sabes que esto de hecho no es verdad.

Ella afiló la mirada ahora, su sonrisa siguió en su lugar pero hubo un temblor en su barbilla como el pasar de una ola. ―Lo fue para mí ―dijo.

Había una condensación sobre el cristal de la mesa. Pequeños anillos de niebla rodeaban el calor de las tazas puestas ahí como gas volviéndose agua sobre la fría superficie. Izaya los miró expandirse y contraerse, la mano de Kyouko sobre su brazo quemaba más dolorosa que el té hirviendo.

Tragó. ―¿Quieres saber quién es- es el padre? ―preguntó pero sus palabras murieron a casi nada al percatarse de su error. Otro padre. Él había querido decir “otro padre”, y por un segundo su corazón tronó en su pecho y su mente se paralizó en lugar del actual pensamiento.

―Si quieres decirme, ―respondió Kyouko no sabiendo, o no importándole, la sangre drenándose del rostro de Izaya. ―Estaría feliz de conocerlo, si es el hombre con el que elegiste pasar el tu vida. Pero ya sabes, en realidad no me preocupo por eso.

―No, ―dijo débilmente Izaya. Respiraba con dificultad y presionó sus dedos en el moretón de su rodilla derecha donde se había golpeado en la puerta el día anterior ―… No, no soportas tenerme como un hijo, pero no te importa si tengo un embarazo no planeado siempre y cuando puedas llamarlo una prueba a tu favor.

Ella soltó su brazo, frotando sus delicados dedos juntos sobre su regazo antes de bajarlos lentamente. ―Nozomi-

―Izaya, ―interrumpió.

Los ojos de Kyouko resplandecieron con lágrimas, de ira ésta vez, una que hizo a Izaya sentir como un agujero en vez de una persona. ―Sigues con esto, ―dijo ella con dolor en su voz.

―Te lo _dije ―_ siseó él. ―Te lo dije múltiples veces.

Ella apretó la mano sobre su bolso, el cuero crujió debajo de sus dedos. ―Perdóname por asumir que el que estés embarazada significaba que cambiaste de opinión.

El teléfono de Izaya sonó fuerte en su escritorio. Ambos se giraron a verlo por un segundo, dispuestos a callarlo o a dejar que siga.

―Vas a dar a luz, ―dijo Kyouko después de un latido. ―Los hombres no hacen eso.

Él se levantó sobre sus pies, su aliento llegaba corto dentro de sus pulmones con los primeros trazos de pánico real. ―Éste lo hace.

El texto era de Celty, pero eso fue todo lo que pudo leer con el viejo dolor de cabeza arrastrándose dentro de él y el disgusto e ira retumbando más fríos que hielo dentro de sus venas. Escuchó el desliz de las medias de seda de Kyouko sobre su piso cuando se le acercó, sintió la dolorosa inhalada de aire que tomó para hablar como si viniera de sus propios pulmones. Se abrazó a sí mismo de palmas abiertas sobre la superficie del escritorio.

―Siempre actúas así ―dijo ella en voz alta detrás de él. ―Haciéndome sentir como una madre terrible, como si te hubiera hecho algo malo. Como si fuera la peor persona sobre la Tierra.

 _“Tal vez lo eres”,_ pensó él con crueldad, pero aplastó las palabras antes de que pudiesen salir de sus labios. ―No es eso lo que estoy diciendo para nada ―replicó.

Ella lloriqueó ruidosa, y un pequeño y desesperanzado sonido escapó de su boca. ―Estoy tratando N-Izaya. Pero tienes que entender que es difícil para mí.

―Lo sé.

Ella se acercó a su lado y se inclinó hasta que ya no pudo ignorar su rostro desde la esquina de su visión incluso cuando se rehusaba a verla. Acunó su rostro con sus manos. Izaya apretó la quijada tan fuerte que pudo sentir los principios del dolor en sus articulaciones, justo debajo de las sienes.

―Te amo, ―dijo ella con fervor y girándole la cara para obligarle a verla. Él era más alto que ella por un centímetro o así. Se veía más vieja de lo que nunca la había visto, su máscara todavía en su lugar pero su base manchada por las lágrimas, exponiendo pequeñas líneas alrededor de sus ojos. Su otra mano presionando sobre su mejilla. ―Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto? ―y sonaba tan febril ahora, tan insegura.

―Lo sé, ―repitió antes de poder evitarlo.

Esto hizo que su sonrisa flaqueara en sus labios. ―Di a luz a tres hijas, ―él sintió su estómago contraerse débil en un vacío, como si menguara en determinación ―Sabes que no puedo cambiar eso. Nadie puede. ―ella esperó, pero él no dijo nada, tan sólo miraba a la curva sobre sus labios y sus fosas nasales.

Ella le acarició el cabello gentilmente. ―Te amo, sin importar que. ―volvió a decir. ―Incluso si estamos en desacuerdo en esto.

Con alguien más Izaya habría dicho “ _Esto no es sobre un desacuerdo”._ Habría sido mordaz en lugar de dolido, se habría enfadado y alzado la voz en lugar de ser sumiso y callado. Pero ésta no era cualquier persona. Ésta era su madre, con los ojos de sus hermanas y su color de cabello, y las memorias de su rostro y voz como un eco, como palabras dichas una y otra vez hasta que se rindió y retiró. Sin fuerza para protestar cuando el vació se hundía en él como una boca terrible, tragando todas sus entrañas, tripas, músculos y huesos por igual.

―Te amo también ―trató de decir.

La puerta de su apartamento se abrió y Celty entró, negra y alta y levemente sorprendida -el más improbable de los caballeros.

Él se mordió la lengua cuando cerró su boca sobre las palabras, y probó sangre.

Kyouko miró a Celty con sorpresa. Le palmeó la cabeza a Izaya una última vez antes de apartarse de él.

―¿Amiga tuya? ―preguntó.

Izaya se tomó unos segundos para reunir la suficiente energía para responder. ―Ella trabaja para mí.

―Ya veo.

Celty saltó un poco en su sitio, sacando su teléfono para escribir precipitadamente. Izaya puso una manos sobre la espalda de Kyouko y la empujó hacia la entrada. ―Debes irte ―dijo, ―hablaremos más tarde.

Ella le miró con el ceño arrugado, sus ojos todavía brillantes y sus mejillas todavía sonrojadas por estar alterada, y él sintió el eco de su pesar como una campana resonando dentro de él, lenta, profunda y nauseabundamente.

―Shirou te llamará pronto ―advirtió ella.

―Está bien. Siempre estoy feliz de hablar con él ―y lo estaba. Su padre no era una persona tan agotadora con la que estar.

Ella suavizó su rostro. Moqueó un segundo, enderezó su espalda, y cuando se volvió hacia Celty fue con una sonrisa en su rostro tan encantadora como tediosa. ―Lamento no poder quedarme para conocerte. Por favor cuida de mi- por favor cuida de Izaya ―dijo, e Izaya miró afuera por la ventana para esquivar la esperanzada mirada que ella le lanzó como si le preguntara _“¿Ves? Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo”._

Ella cerró la puerta tan en silencio como pudo cuando salió.

Izaya volvió para tomar su taza abandonada y bebió lo que quedaba como lo haría con el alcohol si estuviese solo y si no estuviese embarazado. El té ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de escaldarle cuando bajó por su garganta. Estaba tibio ahora, casi frío por estar sin tocar por unos minutos.

Escuchó a Celty moverse sobre sus pies tras él, llevando sus livianos pasos a su nivel y el teléfono fue empujado frente a sus distraídos ojos.

[¿Esa era tu madre?] ―preguntaba. Él asintió y ella volvió a escribir, más lento ésta vez: [Es hermosa. Te pareces mucho a ella.]

Por un segundo él miró fijo a la amarillenta pantalla, no sabiendo cómo responder. ―Gracias, ―se decidió por eso y puso la taza abajo la cual hizo un click sobre la mesa y el sonido viajó como un dolor de dientes. Inhaló profundamente. ―¿Por qué estás aquí?

[Te escribí en el camino] ―dijo ella de inmediato. ―[Pensé en venir y ver cómo estabas.]

Y, finalmente, la ira rompió la turbia apatía que sentía, como luz de estrellas perforando el cielo nocturno.

Se giró para encarar a Celty y dijo ―Así que crees que puedes sólo venir y hace lo que te plazca, ¿es así?

Ella no se movió lejos de él. Él no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Izaya dio un paso adelante al espacio personal que ella traía como si tuviera algún derecho a ello. ―¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, mensajera?

Su casco se inclinó abajo mientras escribía su respuesta. Izaya miró el carente de luz interior y después a su propio reflejo estirándose por la curva del visor por lo que sus ojos observaban detrás suyo, amplios e insensibles.

Tomó la mano con la que sostenía su teléfono y no se encogió cuando sus sombras inmediatamente esposaron su muñeca, lo suficiente filosas para cortar si se molestaba en forcejear contra ellas.

Ella escribió ―[¿Qué pasa contigo?]

―Me pregunto qué sacas con esto, ―inquirió por toda respuesta. ―¿Están tus emociones diciéndote que vas a arreglar mi propia vida por mí? ¿De eso se trata esto?

Ella estaría mirándole fijo si pudiera, pensó. Pero no podía. Ella no tenía ojos para ver ni una boca con la que dar mala cara.

Ella sólo era un monstruo.

―Le dijiste a Shinra que sea mi doctor ―dijo, y dio un paso más hacia ella y las esposas alrededor de su brazo se apretaron, la piel se rompió donde los huesos la estiraban más delgada. ―¿Y le dijiste a Shizu-chan que fuera conmigo al ultrasonido porque- porque crees que sabes mejor que nosotros cómo deberíamos lidiar con todo esto? ¿Es eso?

[Le dije porque sabía que tú no lo harías] ―replicó ella, la frialdad de la pantalla fue suficiente para arrebatar cualquier emoción que pensó que debió haber imaginado que ella tendría. ―[Éste es su hijo también.]

―¡También no es _ningún asunto tuyo!_ ―le gritó.

Estaba sin aliento ahora, el aire corrió en él como un último esfuerzo para llenar el vacío donde su control debería estar. Pudo sentir la sangre gotear de su muñeca.

―Esto se detiene ahora, ―dijo luego de un breve silencio. ―Tu farsa de amistad, tus intrusiones a mi vida personal… Quiero que todo eso se detenga.

Esto la hizo reaccionar. ―[No es una farsa] ―dijo. ―[Yo no manipularía a nadie así. No soy como tú.]

Él se echó a reír, trabajosa y dolorosamente hasta que las lágrimas se derramaron desde las esquinas de sus ojos. ―Tú no quieres ser mi _amiga ―_ declaró. ―Tú me desprecias.

[¿Estoy tratando o no?] ―devolvió ella.

Él bufó. ―Por supuesto. Todos tratan tan duro. Es muy malo que nunca parecen pasar de la parte de tratar.

El agarre de sus sombras se apretó más, si es posible. Par el momento Izaya supo que el calor a lo largo de su antebrazo era un flujo estable, y que pronto la tela de su suéter empezaría a pegarse a su piel en cualquier momento.

[Cuando te llevé a la fiesta hace unas semanas,] ―escribió ―[te veías feliz de estar ahí. No parecía como si mis intentos de ser amistosa te molestaran tanto.]

―Oh por favor ―se burló, sus manos se volvieron puños. ―Si crees que hacerme ir a un hotpot es suficiente hacerme más digerible a tus gustos, eres más crédula de lo que pensaba.

[Pude haberte dejado aquí a pasar toda la noche solo.]

Él tiró contra sus restricciones. ―Y nunca habría estado más agradecido. De verdad, ¿qué _habría_ hecho sin ti arrastrándome a pasar la noche en compañía de gente que apenas puedo soportar? Estoy seguro que la experiencia fue suficiente para hacerme cambiar para mejor.

Al final de su discurso, ella tenía los hombros encorvados de aflicción o ira. Cuando volvió a levantar su teléfono su mano estaba temblando, y había errores entre las letras cortando a negro sobre amarillo: [Estoy tratando, Izaya. Shizuo es mi mejor amigo, y él te ama. Yo quiero que sea feliz. Si me toma hacer que ustedes estén en términos amistosos, estoy dispuesta a tratar entonces. ¿Tú no?]

―Patético, ―escupió, incluso si se arrepentía del mensaje, incluso si su corazón se sentía como si fuera aplastado por un peso más grande. ―Eres patética.

Celty empezó a escribir otra vez en un frenesí; Izaya dio un paso atrás y pateó el teléfono lejos, se chocó en una pared, la batería se le salió y la pantalla crujió por el impacto. Ésta vez se encogió de dolor cuando sus sombras le cortaron más y cuando sintió la caliente y viscosa sangre derramarse en la longitud de su antebrazo.

―Sólo eres un monstruo ―continuó, ininterrumpido ahora. Supo que si ella se molestaba en bajar la mirada para verle los pechos como muchas otras personas hicieron, ella vería cómo su piel se levantaba con cada latido de su corazón, como si tratara de saltar fuera de sus huesos.

―Puedes seguir jugando a ser un humano, a ser una mujer y una amiga, pero ambos sabemos la verdad. Tú _nunca_ serás humana. Y eventualmente, incluso Shinra va a dejarte atrás. ―se inclinó más cerca, ignorando los inicios del mareo borrando la habitación hasta que todo lo que pudo ver fue su propia enloquecida mirada en la superficie del casco. ―Un día, él regresará a la humanidad ―dijo. ―Un día se va a dar cuenta de que no puede amar a un monstruo. ―las palabras dibujaron pequeños anillos de niebla sobre su visor.

Ella extendió un brazo, y por un salvaje segundo Izaya se tensó anticipando un golpe; pero todo lo que ella hizo fue extender otra vez sus sombras trayendo un bolígrafo a su mano y sosteniendo un bloc de notas que él reconoció como uno de los suyos. Ella arrancó la página una vez que terminó de escribir y lo puso frente de sus ojos con lentos y temblorosos movimientos.

[¿Estás hablando de ti mismo?] ―decía.

Izaya sintió su garganta cerrarse. Se apartó de Celty y despejó el ardor en sus ojos, arrancó su muñeca fuera de su agarre al último -ella le dejó ir, tal vez por lástima, tal vez porque notó la oscura y húmeda zona en su manga. Ella le siguió todo el camino a la escalera de su librero, e hizo un movimiento como para abrazarlo donde su recientemente relocalizado centro de gravedad le hacía encorvarse mientras trepaba el primer escalón. Él la empujó lejos. Apartó las carpetas una vez que llegó al penúltimo estante, haciendo que los papeles volaran desordenados al piso, copos de nieve de conocimientos que había pasado años reuniendo y organizando ahora yacían expuestos a la vista para ella. Para su falta de ojos para ver.

El cerró su mano en el asa del recipiente oculto en la pared. Lo haló libre, el peso casi suficiente para hacerle perder su balance en la escalera, y entonces lo lanzó al suelo donde aterrizó con un fuerte sonido. El cristal reforzado no se rompió bajo el impacto. La cabeza dentro rodó en su verdosa prisión líquida, sus ojos abiertos captaron la luz del día.

Celty dejó caer el cuaderno y el bolígrafo.

―¿Todavía quieres ser mi amiga? ―preguntó Izaya.

Ella no se movió por un momento, y no supo si era debido al miedo. Cuando por fin lo hizo fue para dar un paso hacia atrás, y luego se detuvo, porque por supuesto la tentación de algo que ha estado buscando por dos décadas era más fuerte que el terror de perderse a sí misma en eso. Él se burló.

―Tómalo ―dijo. Enganchó el otro brazo en las escaleras cuando sus piernas se sacudieron debajo suyo como si toda la fuerza se hubiese agotado de ellas. ―Estarás bien siempre y cuando no hagas contacto directo con ella.

Ella lo hizo, lentamente, agachándose primero para rozar con sus dedos el cristal y retirándose casi de inmediato. Pero la cabeza no se movió. No parpadeó. Siguió mirando al techo con ojos vacíos.

Celty volvió a mirarlo a él, y aunque no escribió nada Izaya supo que le estaba preguntando _“¿Por qué?”_

Por lo que sonrió, y le dolió, y dijo. ―Ahora sabes cómo es cuando la única cosa que la gente encuentra valioso de ti es algo que ni siquiera eres tú.

.

Shinra vino más tarde ese día a recuperar el teléfono roto de Celty.

―Si le vuelves a hablar así otra vez, ―dijo con tono conversacional, agachándose para recoger cada trozo de plástico roto y jugueteando con la batería hasta que el aparato volvió a encenderse. Cuando se levantó la fila de escalpelos dentro de su bata brilló a la luz del sol ―Te mataré.

.

_/Vigésima/_

No podrían ser llamadas pesadillas, no realmente. Los sueños eran demasiado discretos para garantizar tal título, muy normales, vacíos de los elementos del horror que ocasionalmente le hacían saltar al desvelo como un niño.

Era más como despertarse de un largo, largo sueño. Como los remanentes de un sueño tan profundo que lo dejaban paralizado, sus extremidades como cuerpos de agua inmóviles, su conciencia volviendo a la vida con el miedo en su frente y la soledad agarrándose a su corazón a tempranas horas de la mañana.

Así que se sentaba ahí hasta que el sol estaba lo bastante alto para perforar las cortinas de su dormitorio. Hasta el olor a pintura fresca se había vuelto imperceptible por hábito. Hasta las patadas del feto dentro de él como pequeños tirones agudos, y su cerebro se liberaba por fin de las llamaradas de ansiedad que le causaban.

Dolía como nada que haya conocido antes.

.

_/Vigésimo tercera/_

Izaya ya no salía mucho. Si lo hacía se quedaba en Shinjuku, paseando por las calles al atardecer cuando estaban demasiado ocupados para ser señalado. La gente apenas lo conocía aquí. La gente en general apenas lo conocía en absoluto aparte de algunos pocos especiales en Ikebukuro y quienes se envueltos en el campo de juegos donde sus servicios eran requeridos. Esa siempre fue su ventaja.

Namie le dio una mirada a su cara ese día y le ordenó salir. Él chilló quejándose por su espalda, y cuando ella se rió de él se sintió alguna clase de alegría, lo suficiente para levantarse y ponerse los zapatos dejando su abrigo atrás.

Hacía calor afuera ahora. Florido y húmedo. Anduvo en el borde de las calles llevaban a Toshima y el entretenimiento ahí, bordeando las esquinas hasta que estuvo afuera por más de una hora y la mayoría de las luces eran artificiales en lugar de naturales.

―Orihara Izaya ―dijo una voz detrás suyo.

No reaccionó al principio, no hasta que un trapo húmedo fue puesto bajo su nariz desde atrás y erróneamente inhaló el enfermizo olor del cloroformo.

Le dio un codazo a la mujer detrás de él apuntando al pecho, y ella echó un grito agudo, retrocediendo hasta que estuvo libre para darse la vuelta y enfrentarla. La tela cayó al suelo en silencio.

―Primera regla de un secuestro exitoso a plena luz del día ―habló con voz arrastrada, parpadeaba furioso a través de la niebla en su cabeza hasta que su vista finalmente aterrizó sobre el rostro de quien llamaban Earthworm. ―No anuncies tu presencia.

Ella frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante. Sus tacones repiquetearon sobre el asfalto de la calle desierta.

―No creo que nos hayamos presentado debidamente antes ―continuó Izaya en tono casual. No había inhalado lo suficiente para desmayarse pero estado de alerta había sido cambiada por una lenta conciencia. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus jeans. ―Yo soy, de hecho, Orihara Izaya. Gusto en conocerte.

―Eres tan escurridizo como nuestro amo me contó ―dijo ella con voz melodiosa en el silencio.

Izaya se carcajeó por un breve momento. ―¿Te refieres a como un informante cualquiera te dijo, o fue el querido Shijima-kun de Heaven’s Slave?

Ella chirrió los dientes como un animal con sus fosas nasales dilatadas. ―no importa. Si no vienes conmigo en silencio, me llevaré a tus hermanas en tu lugar.

―Si te molestaras en hacer tu trabajo sobre mí, sabrías es poco probable que esto funcione como amenaza.

Por un segundo ella pareció como si fuera estuviera por recargarse hacia atrás y hablar más. En cambio pateó el suelo volando hacia él, sacando un cuchillo del chaleco de seda que usaba sobre su vestido.

Con su cabeza todavía trabajando entre de los químicos él apenas logró esquivar el filo; crepitó junto a su mejilla como un rastro caliente. Le dio otro codazo, pero ella lo esquivó moviéndose a un lado mientras él retrocedía para evitar tropezarse.

―No puedes pelear así ―se burló ella. ―Puedo escucharte agitado desde donde estoy.

Ella tenía razón. Estaba desgarrando cada movimiento para sacar a sus músculos de su relajación forzada, y su visión no podía ir a la par por la que apuntaba; la calle daba vueltas a su alrededor como si estuviese en la cima de una torre.

―Tal vez si apunto a tu estómago la próxima vez ―dijo con voz dulce. Su cuchillo destelló en sus manos con los pequeños rayos de luz amarilla. ―Apuñalarte atravesándolo ―se relamió los labios.

Su mente fue demasiado lenta para procesar las emociones sobre su propia cara en este momento, pero eso no detuvo que ralentizado corazón se acelerara como si corriera una colina cuesta arriba y líquido caliente goteara de su nariz a sus labios, agrio y metálico.

Ella caminó hacia él de nuevo, su pulgar acariciando el mango de su cuchillo.

Y entonces ella voló hacia la pared de una casa con el sonido del cemento crujiendo y huesos rompiéndose a escombros, y Shizuo salió hacia la luz dejando caer el poste que estaba sosteniendo.

―¿Va a levantarse otra vez? ―le gruño a Izaya, y el informante tuvo que cerrar su boca al presenciar tal furia no dirigida hacia él mismo, apartó los ojos de los brillantes lentes de sol para mirar el cuerpo demolido de Earthworm sobre el suelo.

Tragó. ―No. Terminó para ella.

― _Bien._

Shizuo alzó una mano hacia el rostro de Izaya y, si no estuviese medio inconsciente sobre sus pies, Izaya se habría hecho hacia atrás, sentimientos cediendo a los hábitos de décadas atrás. Pero todo lo que Shizuo hizo fue limpiar la sangre de los labios de Izaya y murmurar inútilmente, ―Estás sangrando otra vez.

Izaya casi se echó a reír. Casi lloró también.

Se dio un par de segundos para disfrutar del sentimiento de Shizuo parado frente a él, al fácil alcance de su cuerpo y labios si se molestara en estirarse en absoluto. Con sus ojos cerrados inhaló la esencia a tabaco, de menta y sudor, y luego puso una débil mano sobre el torso de Shizuo para apartarlo.

―¿Cuánto escuchaste? ―preguntó.

Shizuo frunció el ceño. ―Lo suficiente para golpearle la cabeza.

Una risilla ahogada escapó de los labios de Izaya. Se volvió a limpiar la nariz ensangrentada, y luchó por balancearse tratando de ir hacia el final de la calle.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Shizuo siguiéndolo. Colocó una mano alrededor del hombro de Izaya como para abrazarlo en caso de una caída. ―No te ves estable sobre tus pies.

―Estoy un poco drogado, ahora mismo ―arrastró las palabras. Trató de sonreír.

―Mierda. ¿Con qué?

Le echó una mirada a la otra mano de Shizuo cuando se movió para quitarse los lentes. ―De seguro una mala mezcla de químicos somníferos, hecha por un novato. Olí cloroformo ―dijo.

La mano de Shizuo presionó su piel entonces, sosteniéndolo justo por debajo del hombro. ―Okay, voy a acompañarte a casa.

―Estoy bien.

―Fuiste _drogado._ ¿Qué pasa si colapsas y te asaltan en el camino? ―habló Shizuo con voz gentil, e Izaya lo empujó de nuevo, no importa que fuera él quien se tropezara a un lado en lugar de la sólida pared que era el cuerpo de Shizuo.

―No soy una damisela en desgracia.

―Nunca dije que lo fueras.

Se veía tan dolorosamente serio. Sus cejas estaban arrugadas de preocupación y las manos abiertas en rendición, como si eso fuera necesario -como si no hubiese hecho nada más que rendirse por medio año hasta ahora, cada vez que se veía el uno al otro. E Izaya estaba tan cansado. Tan cansado de nada contra la corriente que trataba a arrastrarlo a las lúcidas memorias del caliente cuerpo de Shizuo abriéndose para él al morir la noche o debajo del lento pulsar del sol, tan cansado de decirse que no ansiaba esto con cada milímetro de su ser.

Empuñó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para no tratar de agarrar los hombros de Shizuo como un hombre ahogándose. ―Bien.

Shizuo no lo tocó en todo el camino a casa. Ajustó su velocidad a los inestables pasos de Izaya sobre la acera, tomando el deber de mirar las luces verdes cuando tenía que cruzar una calle porque sabía que Izaya estaba demasiado concentrado en no caerse como para hacer más -o porque quiso hacerlo. Porque él era quisquilloso así, cuando amaba a alguien. El corazón de Izaya estaba demasiado sumergido en la fatiga ahora para tratar de saltar, pero cada latido se sentía como un martillo arremetiendo en su interior y sacudiendo sus costillas y abriendo sus pulmones.

Colapsó sobre su sofá cuando llegaron, el foco encendido de su techo arrastraba puntos negros en su visión que se movían cuando trataba de mirar a algún otro lado. Shizuo se sentó en el otro sillón y sacó su celular, marcando lentamente antes de ponerlo en su oreja.

―Soy yo, ―dijo después de un momento. Sus dedos rozaron un poco en el cuello de Izaya antes de asentarse sobre su pulso en el espacio de su garganta. ―Izaya fue drogado antes. ¿Puedes venir y revisarlo? ―una pausa, llenada con la de Shinra vuelta en estática distante, las palabras se desdibujaban a otra. ―Sí, está consciente. Aunque algo inestable. Estoy muy seguro que ha estado al borde del desmayo por media hora. ―Izaya gruño a eso peor todo lo que Shizuo hizo fue presionar su mano plana sobre clavícula tranquilo. ―Okay, gracias. Te veré en poco. ―colgó y lanzó el móvil en un extremo del sillón.

―Están viniendo ―dijo después de un breve silencio.

 _“Ya me di cuenta”,_ es lo que Izaya quiso decir, pero ni su boca ni su cerebro parecieron dispuestos a obedecerle, porque todo lo que salió fue ―¿Celty también? ―débil e inseguro, como el ruego de un niño.

Shizuo le miró con sorpresa. ―Sí, por supuesto.

Le fue difícil concentrarse en no quedarse dormido con la mano de Shizuo aún extendida sobre su pecho, poniendo presión sobre su corazón. Su piel era áspera ahí a pesar de los delgados dedos y las articulaciones de apariencia delicada, callosos por los años de romperse a sí mismo y a todo a su alrededor. Izaya no tuvo que imaginarlo, ahora, para saber cómo se sentían esas manos cuando tocaban con amabilidad y placer en mente.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde esa noche de Enero. Izaya cerró sus ojos y se permitió rememorar la calidez, algunas respiraciones superficiales y piel húmeda, la boca abierta repartiendo besos como una ráfaga de aire caliente sobre su cuerpo, enrojeciendo su rostro y apretando su vientre.

Eso estaba bien. Todo eso estaba bien. No estaba arriesgando nada, porque sabía que Shizuo nunca aceptaría tocarlo mientras estaba drogado y fuera de sí de todos modos.

Se sobresaltó a la consciencia que se sintió como unos segundos después. Cuando abrió los ojos Shinra estaba arrodillado junto a él, con una aguja ya perforando en la hendidura de su codo.

―Bienvenido de regreso ―dijo Shinra jovial. Izaya apenas sintió el pinchazo de la aguja a través de la bruma en su cabeza. ―No te preocupes, sólo estuviste fuera por unos quince minutos.

―Dónde-… ―pero su voz estaba más rasposa, casi inaudible.

Shinra asintió en entendimiento de todos modos. ―fue a buscarte algo de agua.

Detrás de sus hombros Izaya pudo ver el oscuro cuerpo de Celty rondando en la entrada de la habitación como un terrible fantasma. No se movió para acercarse a él ni siquiera cuando la miró fijo, y la opresión en su pecho no cedió en absoluto.

―Los latidos del bebé suenan bien ―dijo Shinra luego de un breve silencio. ―voy a hacer algunas pruebas de sangre para asegurarnos que no hayas inhalado nada peligroso, pero estoy muy seguro que fue cloroformo más que nada, viendo que todavía estás, bueno, vivo. Te daré algunos suplementos de hierro, sin embargo.

―¿Qué? ―soltó Izaya ―¿Por qué?

Shinra tocó a un lado de la nariz de Izaya donde su piel aún estaba cubierta de sangre. ―Tengo confianza en que las pruebas me dirán que estás anémico. Y no has ganado suficiente peso tampoco.

―Ya gané un _montón_ de peso ―protestó Izaya, quitando de un manotazo la mano de Shinra.

―No suficiente ―replicó el doctor.

Shizuo apareció tras él y puso un vaso lleno de agua cristalina en la mesa de café. Echó una breve mirada a Izaya antes de ir hacia Celty en la puerta, y desde su mirilla Izaya la vio relajar su cuerpo entero al acercamiento.

―Orihara-kun ―dijo Shinra con voz suave. ―Probablemente debas prepararte para un parto prematuro.

La respiración de Izaya se detuvo.

―No estoy diciendo esto para que entres en pánico ―continuó. ―Pero no necesitas un genio para ver que éste embarazo es extremadamente estresante para ti. Y no eres realmente la persona más estable alrededor incluso sin ésta cantidad de presión.

―¿Qué tiene que ver eso con-

―No actúes como si no supieras de qué estoy hablando.

Izaya pasó sus dientes sobre las marcas de mordidas en sus labios. Su garganta se sintió seca. ―Así que estás diciendo ―trató, ―Estás diciendo que porque soy yo -esto va a lastimar al feto.

Shinra sacudió la cabeza. ―lo único que estoy diciendo es que tu mente está bajo mucho estrés, y tu cuerpo también como resultado. ―se levantó y sus rodillas hicieron crack por el movimiento. ―Sólo, intenta evitar las fuentes de la ansiedad, ¿bien? Y entra a clases de yoga para embarazadas o algo.

―Nunca ―siseó Izaya. Shinra se rió por un momento.

Se unió a Celty y Shizuo en el pasillo y susurró algo sólo para sus oídos. Shizuo asentía junto con la boca un poco ceñuda, pero Izaya no estaba viéndole ésta vez.

El casco de Celty giró en su dirección. No pudo leer nada de su postura o de los hilillos de sombras flotando alrededor de ella donde su cuello se conectaba con la apertura del inútil equipo de protección.

Ella se fue con Shinra unos momentos después, y cuando se hubieron ido Shizuo volvió al sillón y se sentó detrás de la cabeza de Izaya con un pesado suspiro.

―Shinra dijo que debía quedarme contigo mientras duermes. Asegurarme que no te ahogues o algo.

―Él siempre tan alegre ―se forzó en ponerse derecho. Sus extremidades dolían como papel, pero no quería quedarse horizontal mientras Shizuo le miraba hacia abajo.

―No sonó como si estuviese bromeando ―dijo Shizuo cuando sus ojos al fin se encontraron. ―Puedo irme si quieres.

Izaya se sorprendió a sí mismo con lo mucho que _no_ quiso eso. ―Sólo quédate ―replicó, demasiado rápido y conciso. ―No es como que haga ninguna diferencia. Puedes tomar mi cuarto.

―No seas estúpido ―Shizuo rodó los ojos. ―Vamos, te ayudo a subir las escaleras.

Lo hizo, con un brazo puesto alrededor de la espalda de Izaya y la mano presionando debajo de su axila, la otra sosteniendo el otro brazo de Izaya sobre sus hombros. Las escaleras parecían tener más escalones de los que realmente eran. Para su crédito, Shizuo tan sólo marcó una breve pausa al avistar las paredes recién construidas cerrando la entreplanta de la vista.

―Puedes usar la ducha ―soltó Izaya una vez que se sentó en su cama. Se quitó sus zapatos y jeans, demasiado exhausto para sentirse avergonzado por la suavidad de sus muslos o las marcas rojas debajo de la hinchazón de su vientre. ―Si no importa, me permitiré dormir en mi propia inmundicia.

―No seas tan dramático ―replicó Shizuo, molesto. Per desprendió su chaleco de su espalda y lo puso en la silla junto a la ventana, y una vez que Izaya estuvo acostado, él se acercó a la cama y pasó sus dedos en la cálida piel sobre el cuello de la camisa de Izaya.

Izaya se desmayó con el sonido del agua corriendo como una lullaby.

.

El desagradable sabor en su propia boca lo despertó más tarde en la mañana, y gruñó, la resequedad seguía en sus labios y sus ojos cerrados hasta que logró levantar una mano y frotarse la cara. Tropezó hacia la ducha con la debilidad del ayuno en vez de la bruma drogada. Únicamente se molestó en arrojar sus ropas una vez que el agua empezó a correr por su cuerpo.

Se sintió mejor después de eso. Más alerta, incluso si aún estaba físicamente débil, pero al fin su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad, y una vez que se cepilló los dientes bajo el rocía de la regadera y se secó con la toalla a algo más presentable, ya sólo quedaba la cuestión de responder al hambre gruñendo en su estómago.

Casi se pierde la nota pegada en la puerta de su refrigerador cuando lo abrió. _“Ten la decencia de avisarme después de una noche salvaje”,_ decía la nota escrita a mano de Namie, seguida de algo que parecía un dibujo de Shizuo destruyendo su mueble.

Asomó su cabeza fuera de la entrada de la cocina. Shizuo estaba durmiendo en el sofá, de espalda a la habitación, y una sábana estaba sobre él demasiado precisa para haber estado aquí por más de una hora. Él siempre se movía en sus sueños.

―Te estás ablandando, Namie-san ―murmuró. La nota arrugada en su puño.

Shizuo se despertó por el silbar de la tetera. Todavía usaba su ropa del día anterior, la camisa abierta arrugada por el sueño y el cinturón deshecho para su comodidad. Aún, se veía irritantemente bien para alguien que durmió en el sofá.

―No te imagino teniendo nada dulce ahí ―murmuró hojeando tímidamente las gavetas a su alrededor.

Izaya resopló. ―Tengo suficiente para que te hagas un omelet, incluso puedes endulzarlo si quieres. Casi estoy seguro que hay algo de mermelada de frambuesa de mi abuela escondida en alguna parte si prefieres las tostadas.

―¿Tu abuela te hace mermelada, y ni siquiera la comes? Eres tan desagradecido ―le riñó. Sin embargo revisaba en la concina con un atisbo de una sonrisa en el mentón más que irritación real.

Izaya le vio recargarse sobre el fregadero para alcanzar el fondo de los cajones de la despensa. Llevó su taza a sus labios aunque sabía que el té n se había terminado de remojar, aun sabiendo que el agua estaba demasiado caliente para beberlo sin dolor -pero era mejor pretender que el calor en su cara era por vapor humedeciendo su piel y no la vista de los hombros de Shizuo estirándose debajo de la prenda blanca.

Se aclaró la garganta y tomó un sorbo de hirviente y desabrido té.

Una vez que ambos terminaron Izaya lo evadió lavando los platos hasta que no pudo encontrarles ni un punto de grasa o polvo. Shizuo arregló su apariencia en el baño escaleras arriba, pero una vez que terminó no salió. Se sentó en la mesa detrás de él y esperó.

Izaya se dio la vuelta lentamente.

―Hay un cuarto nuevo arriba ―dijo Shizuo. Miraba fijo a la superficie de la mesa, pasando sus cortas uñas sobre la madera que hacía un leve sonido de arañazos.

―Sí. Será necesario de todos modos cuando… bueno. Una vez que eso esté aquí.

Shizuo asintió. Luego tragó, visiblemente, y giró su silla para estar directamente frente a frente. ―Izaya ―dijo él con lo que pudo ser una amenaza pero sonaba mucho más como ansiedad bajo su voz. ―Necesitamos hablar.

Izaya se tragó un suspiro antes de ceder. El rostro de Shizuo se relajó al instante. Se levantó.

―Yo no estaba… ―empezó, entonces se detuvo. ―Te dije que siempre he querido niños.

―Lo hiciste ―contestó Izaya.

―Sí… Bueno ―se rascó detrás de la cabeza, alzó la vista al blanco techo sobre ellos. ―Obviamente esto no es como esperé que pasara. Soy un poco anticuado. Siempre pensé, que si pasaba, sería una vez que me case y me asiente con alguien a quien ame.

Izaya sintió su pecho oprimirse al punto del dolor. ―Nada te detiene.

Shizuo mostró los dientes con la frustración arremolinándose como una ola. Pero respiró hondo en lugar de arremeter, cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo Izaya tuvo que obligarse a mirarlos y no apartar la mirada de ellos. ―Sabes que es una mentira ―dijo ―Sé que lo sabes.

Izaya cerró las manos en el ángulo del mostrador detrás de su cintura hasta que sus palmas dolieron.

―Escucha ―dijo Shizuo más tranquilamente. ―Esto no es como ambos pensamos que iría la primera vez que dormimos juntos.

―Una subestimación.

―Sí... ―echó una risa amarga. ―Te odiaba tanto. Pensé que era una manera más jodida para que interactuemos. Una forma más para herirnos el uno al otro.

Hizo una leve mueca de dolor, sin duda recordando la eterna insatisfacción de esos encuentros, de Izaya incitándolo en una clase diferente de violencia, una por la que estaba aún más reacio a perdonarse. La piel manchada de rojo y azul y uñas sacando sangre de cualquier lado que pudieran encontrar, como si el placer entre ellos necesariamente tuviese que venir del dolor.

―De todos modos ―dijo Shizuo con pesadez. ―Nunca pensé en ese momento que tendría un hijo contigo. E incluso cuando empecé a sentir… ―siseó fuera de aliento, e Izaya lo sintió como una apuñalada entre sus costillas. ―La cosa es, ―continuó ―ésta situación es un desastre. Y para ser honesto, estoy aterrado de arruinarlo más. Quiero tener mi lugar en la vida de éste niño, pero no quiero hacerlo si tú o ambos salen jodidos en el proceso.

―No voy a evitar que veas a tu propio hijo ―dijo Izaya con aire alegre.

Shizuo se rindió ante él, su rostro pálido pero determinado. ―Es lo que quiero pensar ―admitió al último. ―Y si fuera sólo el niño tal vez esto sería más fácil de tratar, pero no es sólo el niño. ―dio un paso adelante, entonces sus manos subieron a ambos lados del rostro de Izaya con recelo. Sus pulgares acariciaron los pómulos de sus mejillas antes de subir y descansar sobre sus sienes ―Soy malo con las palabras ―susurró, como una ofrenda.

―Sí, ―replicó Izaya, con un calor como el sol quemando en su interior. ―De verdad lo eres.

Shizuo le besó como si estuviera al borde de la muerte. Como si tuviese que beber el aire directamente de donde Izaya lo respiraba, su agarre tan delicado como si manejara porcelana, con el sabor a frambuesas en su lengua y sus labios húmedos y cálidos a la luz del día en el rocío. Izaya sujetó el amarillo cabello para detener los espasmos de sus manos, ignorando el dolor de su espalda baja por estar siendo presionado sobre el mostrador en favor del ángulo de su cuello pulsando con tensión y anhelo. Al final no fue la presión de sus bocas la que le hizo tanto como la sensación de las pestañas de Shizuo humedeciéndose contra sus mejillas y las caricias de su mano bajando de su rostro al vacío de su cuello, las yemas de sus dedos flotando sobre su pulso como para asegurarse que aún estaba aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: ¿Les parece bien que siga poniendo las advertencias de los capítulos? Siento que podrían hacer un poco de spoiler, además que suelen ser más alarmantes de lo que en realidad es el capítulo.
> 
> Sin má por el momento ¡espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura! n_n]/


	4. Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Muchas gracias por leer, este capítulo contiene un par de escenas explícitas. Por favor lea con discreción. <3

**Parte 4**

**.**

_/Vigésimo quinta/_

_―Ya veo ―_ dijo Shiki con la estática cortando sus palabras en sonidos chirriantes en la otra línea.

Izaya se movió sobre su espalda tratando de acomodar la almohada en la curva de su espina para aliviar el dolor de sus caderas. Tenía una mano bajo su vientre donde las patadas seguían llegando cada vez que hablaba como si se asustara por el sonido de ello. Pudo escuchar a Namie andar detrás de él y el susurro del papel en sus manos con cada carpeta que ponía en su lugar. No quedaban muchos ahora.

 _―¿Y dónde puedo encontrar a ésta mujer ahora?_ ―preguntó Shiki. Tomó un silencioso suspiro y después exhaló en voz alta, e Izaya casi pudo sentir dulce olor al tabaco del que prefería arrugar la nariz por hábito.

Sonrió levemente. ―Seguramente en cualquier hospital en Toshima ―replicó.

Hubo una pausa. _―¿La lastimaste?_

 _―Yo_ no. Pero fue absolutamente mi culpa. En mi defensa, ella trató de lastimarme primero.

Shiki se tomó un momento para fruncir el ceño sobre sus palabras, probablemente antes de decidir que sería mejor dejarlos solos. ― _Me ocuparé de esto por mi cuenta entonces, y lo tomaré de tu paga ésta vez._

―Eso está bien por mí ―dijo Izaya a la ligera. ―Cometí un error después de todo. Como disculpa puedo darte todo lo que tengo de Heaven’s Slave a mitad de precio.

― _Te dije que no los investigaras a ellos ―_ se quejó Shiki.

―Ah, pero verás, los dos están extremadamente relacionados. Se originaron por la misma persona, y crecieron separados con los años sin siquiera saberlo.

_―¿Y quién es ese?_

Izaya tarareó. El feto le pateó su palma como respuesta. ―Resulta que es un viejo conocido de la infancia. Estoy seguro que puedes imaginar cuán sorprendido estaba.

Por un momento sólo hubo silencio mientras Shiki llegaba a las conclusiones por su cuenta. Luego un suspiro, y su voz de nuevo, el tono de amenaza y advertencia a la vez incluso en la distancia y la electrónica disipando los vértices de sus palabras. ― _Estás jugando muy peligroso, informante. Puede que haya tolerado tus pequeños juegos por ahora, pero no creas que los tendrás permitidos para continuar por siempre._ ―Y, con tono más suave: ― _El mundo no siempre hará lo que pidas._

Izaya sintió sus labios temblar, y no supo si sonreír o dejar que la fatiga caiga a su barbilla como lo hacía en sus hombros y espalda. ―Sí. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de eso, creo.

Eso fue más de lo que había querido decir; pero Shiki no lo comentó, sólo dejó que el silencio tomara el casi inaudible sonido del motor de su auto en el fondo.

 _―Tomaré la información de Heaven’s Slave entonces. Así como el nombre de tu amigo_ ―dijo el hombre lentamente.

Izaya se giró a la mesa de café donde estaba su laptop. Era incómodo estirar su brazo hacia el mouse de ésta forma, el ángulo le torcía el hombro. Sólo necesitaba mandar el mensaje, sin embargo, no escribirlo. ―Está enviado. No seas muy severo con el pobre Nakura, dudo que haya deseado que esto pasara.

 _―Tu preocupación está anotada_ ―respondió Shiki en seco.

Izaya echó una risa ahogada. Luego hizo una mueca de dolor porque la siguiente patada llegó más alta ésta vez, en la extensión de su vientre donde la piel estaba tensa y sensible. ―Tomaré mi descanso del trabajo empezando hoy, ―dijo una vez que sus latidos volvieron a ser manejables ―te contactaré tan pronto como esté disponible.

Escuchó el cuero crujir en el teléfono, como si Shiki de repente se hubiese enderezado en su asiento. ― _¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estés fuera de acción?_

 _“Tengo un montón de acción llegando”,_ pensó Izaya en una extraña clase de diversión. ―Es difícil de decir. Seis meses, al menos. No más de un año.

_―Eso es mucho tiempo para estar sin un informante._

―Ya sé, ―replicó, y ésta vez la sonrisa en su cara fue genuina. ―Es por eso que puedo ponerte en contacto con alguien que conozco si lo deseas. Él lo autorizó.

_―¿Confías en él?_

―No confío en nadie, Shiki-san.

Shiki soltó una risa áspera. ― _Bien. Envíame su información de contacto._

Izaya alzó un segundo el teléfono sobre su rostro. Entrecerró los ojos a la demasiado brillante pantalla hasta que pudo leer el texto que había escrito por adelantado antes de enviarlo. El teléfono de Shiki zumbó fuerte en su oreja un momento después.

Hubo un breve espacio de silencio mientras Shiki entraba al enlace que le fue enviado y entonces sin duda trató de darle sentido a lo que estaba viendo. Ésta vez Izaya había activamente refrenado de reír.

_―Esto lleva a una sala de chat, Orihara._

―Sí, ―respondió Izaya muy jovial, y luego, antes de colgar: ―Diviértete con Tsukumoya.

Lanzó el celular hacia el lado del sillón perpendicular a en el que estaba recostado. Su puntería falló pero Namie lo atrapó antes de que pudiese rebotar en el respaldo y estrellarse en el piso.

―No eres tan serio en esto como deberías estarlo ―le riñó, e Izaya la saludó con pereza.

―Sólo me amenazó una vez ésta vez ―respondió. ―Además, va a pasar un bastante mal rato tratando de lidiar con ese ciber-chupasangre sin gastar su energía vengándose de mí.

Hubo una arruga en el medio de la frente de ella. Siempre estuvo ahí desde que él puede recordar, pero ésta vez atrapó su atención junto con el resto de su rostro, y se veía más vieja de lo que era -de treinta en lugar de veinticinco, tan cansada estaba de lidiar con él. Extrañamente, la idea no le hizo sentirse tan satisfecho como habría esperado.

―Estoy terminando de recoger todo, ―dijo ella tras un breve silencio ―No hay nada más que haga antes de que tu monstruo mascota llegue.

―Él no es mi mascota ―respondió Izaya.

Ella dio un suave resoplido ―Novio, mascota, el papi del bebé. Como sea que quieras llamarlo. Me voy.

Dio un paso lejos, pero Izaya logró alzar el brazo y atrapar la manga de su suéter entre sus dedos. Sus nudillos rozaron sobre su piel seca.

Ella detuvo su camino de inmediato.

―No vas a volver, ¿o sí? ―preguntó.

La mirada que ella le dio estaba cargada de irritación y un poco de arrepentimiento. ―Como dije, no hay nada más que pueda hacer. No hasta que empieces a ver clientes de nuevo.

―Podría contratarte como niñera.

―No en tu vida, Izaya ―masculló ella de inmediato, y él rió a pesar de la falta de diversión que sentía. Dejó que su manga se deslizara de sus dedos mientras ella se alejaba de él.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras ella se sintió como el final.

Izaya sólo se movió un largo tiempo después de que ella se hubo ido. El feto había guardado silencio y estaba tranquilo dentro suyo, como si darle honor a los sentimientos que no supo cómo nombrar. Las luces de verano le quemaban desde las cegadoras y brillantes ventanas, haciendo que su espalda sudara sobre la escurridiza tela de su sillón; pero no podía levantarse, ni cruzar los pocos pasos que lo separaban de las escaleras y la promesa de una ducha fría arriba. Cuando alzó la vista pudo ver las paredes nuevas construidas alrededor del cunero. Eran de un color más claro que el resto del lugar, como si la pintura todavía estuviese fresca y pegajosa al tacto.

Shizuo tocó la puerta después de casi una hora de sus cavilaciones. Izaya se forzó sobre sus pies con auto conciencia pegada a él como una segunda piel. Shizuo no tenía una llave, aún.

―Hola, ―dijo, viendo por un breve momento la sudada frente de Izaya y sus hombros caídos. ―Traje comida.

―No tengo hambre ―respondió Izaya, y cuando Shizuo estaba por protestar él sonrió y agregó, ―No para comida al menos.

Era siempre asombroso ver la subida de sangre a la cara de Shizuo tan rápida y colorida, el brillante rojo pintando sus mejillas y ardiendo en sus orejas. Nunca se cansaría de eso, pensó.

―Vamos a comer ―declaró Shizuo antes de empujó el hombro de Izaya a un lado para entrar.

Él medio esperaba ser dejado a un lado durante el proceso de cocinar; puso la mesa y esperó pacientemente como si manejar trastos y cubiertos fuese un esfuerzo demasiado exigente para su pesado cuerpo y su estresada mente como Namie solía llamarle; pero Shizuo lo tomó de la muñeca cuando hizo ademán de arrastrar una silla, e Izaya no pudo haber estado enterrado en el alivio que sintió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sus codos se chocaron mientras trabajaban. Con cada roce del antebrazo expuesto de Shizuo contra el suyo, Izaya sentía un estremecimiento de algo familiar y nuevo, una tipo diferente de deseo que el que lo había poseído cuando Enero murió con el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos.

 Terminaron en el piso, esa noche. Si quitaba la mirada del picar del caldo hirviendo, supo que podría encontrar donde exactamente Shizuo se sentado una vez que terminaron, el humo saliendo de su boca para posarse sobre la piel de Izaya como un filoso cuchillo.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Shizuo.

Izaya sonrió con fuerza para sí mismo y dijo: ―Sí.

La comida fue buena. Mejor de la que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Aunque no pudo perder la vista de los labios de Shizuo húmedos y cálidos por el vapor de su tazón, o brillo del sudor sobre sus cejas por el calor; y cuando Izaya tocó sus pies juntos se sonrojó todavía más, sus ojos se tonaron oscuros debajo del cabello que caía a su cara. No pensó que ninguno de ellos estuviese prestando tanta atención a lo que comían. _Él_ no podría. No con el deseo líquido en su interior, tan repentino y abrumador como una ola gigante en el mar.

Bebió su té para calmarse después, y vio a Shizuo doblar su cuerpo para limpiar los platos, sus manos flaqueaban al agarrarlos.

―¿Puedo ver el cunero? ―preguntó Shizuo después de terminar. Izaya tuvo que apretar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo para volver a la realidad antes de poder siquiera procesar la pregunta.

―Seguro ―dijo.

Shizuo le miró con insistencia. Y luego _“Él quiere que vaya con él”,_ pensó Izaya. _“Quiere que lo guíe en las escaleras.”_

Puso abajo su té tibio antes de que el vacilante agarre en su mano pudiese traicionarlo.

Shizuo lo siguió subiendo las escaleras, sus ojos quemaban en la nuca de Izaya con cada paso. La puerta al cuarto estaba cerrada, y el interior vacío. Sólo había paredes, y unas cuantas cajas de cartón dejadas por los trabajadores que Namie contrató cuando se fueron hace semanas. Una delgada capa de polvo ya se había asentado en ellas.

―Aún no he comprado nada ―dijo tras un breve silencio. ―Pensé que podríamos- ―peo no supo cómo decirlo, ni sabía por seguro que las palabras saldrían.

De cualquier forma, Shizuo pareció entender porque asintió con calma. ―Podemos ocuparnos de eso luego. Todavía hay tiempo.

 _”Estarás en riesgo empezando ésta semana”,_ le había dicho Shinra al teléfono. Izaya tragó duro. ―Sí, todavía hay tiempo.

Vio a Shizuo pasar una mano sobre la pintura blanca de las paredes, sus delgados nudillos se desdoblaron con cuidado, como si temiera romperlas por sólo tocarlas. Era la misma forma en que había empezado a tratar a Izaya después de unos pocos meses, después de tantos moretones que no encontraban su eco sobre su propia piel a pesar de los muchos intentos de Izaya. Sus palmas abiertas y sinceras como él siempre había preferido ser. Como Izaya se había dicho a sí mismo que no quería que fuera.

Izaya miró las yemas de los dedos de Shizuo blanquearse por el polvo y luz del sol, y abrió su boca de nuevo.

El feto pateó.

Hizo una mueca dolorida en reflejo, llevando una mano a descansar donde el agudo dolor del golpe ya se desvanecía, y los ojos de Shizuo se concentraron en él.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó.

―Nada ―respondió inmediatamente Izaya.

―Izaya-

―De verdad no es nada ―se relamió los labios como de costumbre. ―Pateó, eso es todo.

En el momento en que el rostro de Shizuo se despejó de preocupación y se sumergió en una extraña maravilla, el corazón de Izaya tuvo tiempo de subir a su garganta, rápido y absolutamente imparable.

―¿Está _moviéndose? ―_ dijo Shizuo con voz temblorosa.

Izaya debió haberse burlado de él por esto. Debió reírse de la infantil sorpresa pintada en él y llevado a la incomodidad y vergüenza, pero el feto volvió a patear, y… ―Por supuesto que lo está ―replicó, pero su voz cayó plana por el pánico. No era como tener a Namie viéndole así. Shizuo no tenía que atestiguar perder la compostura por algo tan insignificante.

Nunca se sentía bien, sentirlo moverse. Nunca le traía dicha ni feliz aprehensión. Y frente a Shizuo todo lo que hacía era poner el miedo en el frente de su mente y excavaban para revivir las palabras de Celty, las de sus hermanas, y las de su madre.

Se relamió otra vez los labios, tomó la mano de Shizuo con brusquedad y la deslizó debajo del dobladillo de su camisa a la base de su vientre, justo por sobre su pelvis; los dedos de Shizuo se relajaron al instante que se posaron planos sobre su piel, y cuando inhaló fue sólo un jadeo cerca de la cara de Izaya, una corriente de aire caliente sobre su mejilla mientras recobraba su balance del repentino movimiento.

Por un momento ellos aguardaron ahí con expectativa y miedo. Si ambos volteaban sus cabezas Izaya supo que encontraría a Shizuo luciendo como una estatua de sí mismo. Murmuró ―Vamos ―a través de sus dientes apretados como un reto o insulto; y cuando otra patada llegó a la palma de Shizuo él casi solloza como si su propio ser fuese arrancado de él.

 _―Joder ­_ ―soltó Shizuo, su palma inmediatamente presionó más sobre la piel de Izaya en respuesta. ―Oh, mierda.

Esperó unos momentos mientras Shizuo acariciaba sobre su vientre buscando más movimiento. Entonces su agarre se apretó en su muñeca jalándolo adelante y lejos de él.

Shizuo le soltó de inmediato. ―¿Izaya?

―Sólo un momento ―suspiró en respuesta. Se obligó a inhalar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca como cada sitio web decía que debería hacer.

―Necesitas… ―pero la voz de Shizuo se disolvió a nada. Izaya forzó su mano a relajarse y sus dedos a dejar de hundirse tanto en el pulso de la latiente muñeca de Shizuo, rápido y fuerte.

―Estoy bien ―dijo al final.

―Estás lleno de mierda, eso es lo que eres.

Izaya chirrió sus dientes y alzó su cabeza para verle. ―Dije que estoy bien, Shizu-chan. ¿No deberías estar feliz de que lograste sentir a tu hijo moverse? Escuché que ese es el pináculo de la paternidad.

Shizuo frunció el entrecejo entonces, y sus labios cayeron en una mueca en lugar de una sonrisa. Rotó su muñeca dentro del agarre de Izaya para poder envolver sus dedos en el antebrazo de Izaya y si su toque no quemó tanto como lo hizo sobre la piel de su vientre, todavía se sintió antinaturalmente cálido, como si Izaya haya estado frío toda su vida hasta ahora.

―¿Sobre qué es esto, Izaya? ―preguntó Shizuo.

―¿Por qué tendría que ser por algo? ―y quiso decirlo tan liviano de corazón como no lo era, con una sonrisa sobre sus labios que sabía que podía sacar la ira de sus clientes más calmados.

Pero Shizuo le miró y dijo. ―No soy Celty.

Izaya sintió su pecho palpitar con un golpe largo y doloroso. ―¿Qué tiene ella que ver con-

―Por favor, ―dijo Shizuo con voz suave. ―No cometas el error de pensar que no sé cuando estás tratando de herir a alguien.

―Siempre estoy hiriendo a alguien ―replicó Izaya lleno de verdad. Rasguñó ligeramente dentro de la muñeca de Shizuo, y lo haló más cerca de nuevo. ―¿Estás dándote cuenta de eso ahora, Shizu-chan?

Shizuo le miró en silencio. El corazón de Izaya se lanzaba hacia sus costillas con cada respiración que podía sentir acariciando su rostro.

―Qué lástima ―agregó ―Si querías jugar a una buena familia debiste haber embarazado a alguien más. Una mujer, quizá.

―Los dos tuvimos sexo ese día ―dijo Shizuo, e Izaya apretó sus dientes una vez más.

―No vas a _arreglarme,_ ―gruñó. ―Tú, ni Celty ni mi madre. Ninguno de ustedes está a la altura de esa tarea.

―No estoy _tratando_ de arreglarte ―replicó Shizuo, y aunque hubo un vértice de ruego en sus palabras, eso se perdió bajo el peso de -de todo lo demás, las entonaciones y sentimientos para las que Izaya no tenía nombre. ―Dios, Izaya, ¿qué necesitas para entender que te amo?

El aliento de Izaya murió en su pecho.

La mano de Shizuo apretó en su antebrazo brevemente. ―No  me enamoré de una mujer ―dijo. ―Y no me enamoré de la imagen de una versión perfecta de ti hecha por mí mismo. Yo te _conozco_. No soy Celty.

―Por favor ―repitió, y su mano se deslizó subiendo por su brazo ahora, soltó su muñeca del agarre de Izaya para poder sujetar la parte superior de su brazo y presionar el pulgar en el hundimiento de su codo. ―No estoy tratando de ser condescendiente. Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo.

Izaya miró la mano de Shizuo sobre su brazo. Los delgados nudillos y cuidadosos dedos. Tan gentil como Izaya prefería que sean.

―Cuando el… cuando pateó, ―dijo. Se detuvo por un momento, luchando por encontrar las palabras; al final éstas salieron de él inexactas y carentes. ―No me sentí tan masculino.

Shizuo alzó su mano libre y la acomodó en la curva del cuello de Izaya.

―Ha habido muchas veces últimamente donde no me he sentido como yo mismo ―continuó. ―Pero lo peor es cuando se mueve. Siento como si quisiera volver en el tiempo y evitar que todo pasara. ―se inclinó cruzando el espacio que los separaba y puso su frente contra el hombro de Shizuo. ―No lo _lamento._ Tuve mucho tiempo para decidir esto antes de la línea sin retorno para abortarlo. ―cerró sus ojos, y respiró el olor a tabaco barato impregnado en la tela. No era tan fuerte como solía ser, y con un respingo, Izaya se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Shizuo fumar ni una vez frente a él en meses.

De todas las cosas, esto hizo que un calor se juntara en la base de su espina otra vez.

―Quiero gritar cuando lo siento ―terminó con una sonrisa tensa. ―Como un animal. Sólo gritar, aullar, y gritar y gritar.

―Deberías intentarlo alguna vez ―dijo Shizuo, e Izaya resopló de forma nada atractiva.

―¿Y convertirme en ti? No gracias.

Shizuo cantó con la garganta en aprobación, sus manos acariciaban sobre la nuca de Izaya lentamente. ―Míranos a ambos ―replicó tranquilo. ―Siempre estábamos lastimando a la gente y siempre lastimándonos el uno al otro. Pero ahora difícilmente soy violento con nadie, y tú ya ni siquiera estás trabajando más ―Izaya alzó la cabeza para verle; los ojos de Shizuo se volvieron hacia abajo, dorados en la luz del sol. Salpicado de negro. ―Incluso los monstruos pueden cambiar, Izaya.

―Es muy tarde para algunos de ellos ―murmuró Izaya.

―Es muy tarde para la gente que ya lastimamos. No es tarde para los que no.

Izaya se enderezó. Cuando levantó su cabeza su boca rozó en la barbilla de Shizuo. ―Tal vez sea cierto para ti, Shizu-chan. Tú odias lastimar a los demás. Sigue trabajando en eso y te volverás un niño real algún día.

―¿De qué es eso? ¿Pinocho? ―se burló Shizuo.

―Estoy sorprendido de que conozcas eso.

―Solía imaginar tu nariz creciendo cada vez que mentías ―y echó una risa, entonces, cuando Izaya arrugó el ceño con disgusto. ―Te veía llegando a la escuela con una maldita caña de pescar pegada a tu cara.

―¿Fantaseabas sobre mí en clases?

―Seguro ―dijo Shizuo. La sonrisa de Izaya se desvaneció al momento. ―Estuve muy confundido para darme cuenta de lo que era, sin embargo. Eras tan lindo, y eras un cretino, y no supe cómo lidiar con esas dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

―Un dilema que debiste haber resuelto temprano ―completó Izaya.

Shizuo le miró con amabilidad. ―No lleguemos a eso, ¿sí? ―su pulgar presionó detrás de la oreja de Izaya. ―Quizá un día me contarás tu lado de la historia, y podremos resolverlo todo entonces.

 _“Te amo”,_ pensó Izaya, y cuando Shizuo se inclinó para besarlo él arrastró sus dientes en el labio inferior del otro hasta que pudo probar sangre.

Shizuo abrió su boca para darle la bienvenida, para lamer en los labios rotos de Izaya tan ávidamente, calurosos y vibrantes. Él siempre se veía más sólido, más real que los demás cuando estaba cerca; pero era sólo así, con sus cuerpos pegándose juntos tan cerca como ellos podían con el vientre de Izaya en el camino, que él se _sentía_ real. Izaya deslizó sus manos arriba en la espalda de Shizuo, desfajando la camisa fuera de los pantalones para tocar directamente la hirviente piel estirándose sobre los duros músculos y más duros huesos. Shizuo era un hombre delgado, flaco incluso sobre las articulaciones de sus extremidades, pero Izaya podía ver y sentir la promesa de la inmensurable fuerza dentro, y cuando acomodó su mano entre los omóplatos de Shizuo y tocó el movimiento de su espalda sobre la tensión y deseo, él sintió fuego dispararse atravesándolo.

―Llévame a la cama ―ordenó en un jadeo ―Shizuo, si no me lo haces ahora, yo…

―Sí… ―le interrumpió Shizuo, aunque  hablaba con su boca presionada en la de Izaya como si lo necesitara para ser capaz de respirar, ―Sí, salgamos de aquí.

Tropezaron saliendo al pasillo sin realmente soltar al otro. Izaya se aferraba a la espalda de Shizuo, y una mano del rubio empuñaba el cuello de la camiseta de Izaya como si apenas se contuviera de arrancársela del cuerpo. A Izaya no le habría importado. Odiaba las malditas ropas de maternidad.

Shizuo se tomó un segundo para cerrar delicadamente la puerta del cuarto cunero tras ellos. Miró la puerta gris con ojos solemnes, y luego se volvió a Izaya con las pupilas hinchadas lo suficiente para ocultar el marrón de sus irises. Tiró de Izaya más cerca por el cuello de su camisa, hasta que pudo conectar otra vez sus bocas, más lentamente.

―¿Qué harás? ―respiró contra los labios  de Izaya. Entonces besó su mentón y acarició con su pulgar el espacio del cuello de Izaya antes de lamerlo del mismo modo, e Izaya se tomó unos segundos para entender lo que él dijo.

―¿Qué? ―dijo. Rasguñó a lo largo de la espina de Shizuo cuando el rubio mordió debajo de su mentón.

Shizuo ahogó una risa en su cuello. ―¿Qué harás, si no te lo hago justo ahora?

―Potencialmente morir ―dijo arrastrando las palabras. Con su otra mano Shizuo se soltó de su brazo para deslizarse debajo de la cintura de elástico de los pantalones de Izaya todo el camino hasta su trasero. ―Más bien te haré lamentarlo más tarde de formas extremadamente creativas.

―No me tientes ―gruñó Shizuo, y entonces finalmente se movieron a la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba abierta dejando el camino libre para ellos, como una promesa.

Izaya se deshizo de sus ropas tan pronto como entró. Con lo seguido que habían estado ahí no había tiempo para que Shizuo mirara el lugar, pero cuando se giró de nuevo para encararlo Izaya descubrió que había mucho más para que Shizuo se maravillara.

Sus ojos recorrieron con cuidado la longitud del cuerpo de Izaya, captando los cambios que el embarazo habían hecho en él. Las marcas rojas por debajo de su vientre y los costados de sus senos, las partes donde la piel se aflojaba y donde se exponía y dolía; el exceso de peso en sus caderas y muslos, y su trasero si se daba la molestia en mirar, pero Shizuo ya no lo estaba viendo más. Él hizo contacto visual con los ojos de Izaya con gentileza, preocupación y deseo en los suyos, sin desagrado o rechazo en ninguna parte.

―Deja de ser tan emocional sobre mí ―dijo Izaya por lo bajo. Tomó la mano de Shizuo y lo empujó hacia la cama.

―No puedo, ―respondió Shizuo detrás de él. ―No puedo creer que por fin te tengo.

Izaya sintió sus ojos arder. Inhaló antes de empujar a Shizuo a la cama y bajarle los pantalones y ropa interior hasta que cayeron inservibles a sus tobillos.

Se sentó en el regazo de Shizuo y le rodeó el cuello con su mano. El talón de su mano hacía presión donde el pulso de Shizuo latía estable. ―¿Sí te digo que te amo te callarás sobre eso?

Shizuo pareció afligido. Su corazón palpitaba bajo la mano de Izaya.

El informante sonrió inclinándose encima de él hasta que sus labios se tocaron de nuevo. ―Te amo ―soltó, de manera que sus palabras se sintieron como toques en lugar de sonidos. ―Te amo tanto que podría destruirlo todo si me lo pidieras. Podría hacerlo todo escombros y polvo. ―besó los labios de Shizuo. Se abrieron dulces para él, con el más minino de los empujones. ―Si supieras cuánto te amo, Shizuo, te irías muy lejos de mí ―susurró.

―Izaya ―dijo Shizuo, pero el otro puso una mano sobre su boca.

―Hay tiempo para que aprendas de todos los errores que cometiste al amarme también ―replicó Izaya con gentileza. ―Soy un huracán, Shizu-chan. Todo lo que toco sufre daños irreparables.

Shizuo no dijo nada en respuesta. Giró un poco su cabeza, sin embargo, apenas lo suficiente para plantar un beso en el centro de la palma de Izaya, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo fue para mirarle con un desafío en ellos.

El pecho de Izaya colapsó en esperanza.

Mordió los labios de Shizuo cuando se inclinó otra vez, y entonces gimió, porque había una mano recorriendo el interior de sus muslos y presionando húmeda en su sexo, largos dedos frotándose delicadamente sobre los pliegues y haciendo largas y lentas olas de calor correr por su espina. Izaya echó una brazo hacia atrás y tomó a ciegos el miembro de Shizuo, satisfecho de sentir el levantamiento de su respiración debajo suyo por el contacto.

―¿Te parece si tenemos la diversión principal ahora y dejamos el juego previo para una segunda ronda? ―jadeó Izaya, y Shizuo se estremeció cuando él deslizó la palma de su mano de arriba abajo sobre su erección.

―Sí… sí, definitivamente.

―Bien.

Había algo que ser dicho sobre las hormonas. Izaya muy a menudo no requería de lubricante adicional durante el sexo, junto con unos más lentos minutos gastados estirándolo para hacerle sentir cómodo a partir de los seis meses en sus citas, una vez que Shizuo se dio cuenta que la relación dolor-placer de Izaya caía en negativos. Pero ahora, mientras él se echaba para atrás y envolvía una mano en el miembro de Shizuo, Izaya pensó que no lo necesitaba tampoco. Podía sentir lo húmedo que estaba, podía verlo en el brillo de los dedos de Shizuo descansando en lo plano de su estómago, y estaba ardiendo con una necesidad más brillante de la que nunca había sentido antes. Casi solloza de decepción cuando Shizuo dijo ―Espera. ―y se sostuvo con temblorosas manos sobre las sábanas.

―¿Quieres par-

―No ―replicó Shizuo con voz suave ―Es sólo- por favor, quiero abrazarte.

Izaya le miró no sabiendo si la sorpresa o la vergüenza se traducían a través de la falta de expresión. De cualquier forma, terminó asintiendo y se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, de espaldas al espacio vacío para que Shizuo pudiese acomodarse detrás de él y empujar su rodilla entre las piernas de Izaya. Izaya gimió áspero cuando Shizuo rozó la cruz de sus piernas, y cuando el rubio deslizó un brazo entre la casi desaparecida curva de su cintura y el colchón para abrazar el espacio de su vientre, la otra fue escurridiza sobre su cadera a presionar dos dedos dentro de él lentamente.

―No necesito esto, ―exhaló Izaya. ―Por favor-

―No quiero lastimarte ―dijo Shizuo contra su nuca. Entonces la besó como si para relajar la insatisfacción del tramo de sus dedos y las corrientes de sangre caliente sacudiendo el cuerpo de Izaya cada vez que un pulgar rozaba su clítoris. ―Estás tan mojado, ―agregó tras una pausa.

―Lo sé, sólo ponlo ya.

Pero no lo hizo, no por otros pocos minutos, no hasta que pudo mover tres dedos dentro de Izaya con facilidad. Cuando los sacó por fin, dejaron un rastro húmedo sobre los muslos de Izaya, destellaban a la luz del sol, y entonces, se encorvó detrás de él y empujó hacia adelante con sus caderas.

―Joder, ―suspiró pegado al cabello de Izaya, y el informante casi se ríe, casi dice _“de hecho”,_ lo habría hecho de no ser por el agudo dolo de la segunda embestida.

―No tan profundo, ―dijo apretadamente, y Shizuo alentó el ritmo en sincronía, sus labios pegados a la base del cráneo de Izaya y el roce de su respiración estremecían la delgada piel ahí.

―Dios, ―gimió Izaya. ―Eso se siente-

Sólo escuchó a Shizuo resoplar en respuesta, el sólo sentir la flexión de esos brazos a su alrededor antes de volver a moverse hizo que Izaya pierda su habilidad de hablar.

Era fácil perderse a sí mismo en el lento arremeter de las caderas de Shizuo, dejar al calor del día bañarles casi sin sentirlo en el calor crudo de la desnudez y placer azotando su espalda y el núcleo de su cuerpo en sincronía. Shizuo abrazó su vientre contra el movimiento y empujó en él con el mismo cuidado, incluso mientras respiraba y mascullaba algo que sonaba como juramentos contra la húmeda piel de su nuca, algo que se sentía como amor; y a través de todo eso Izaya nada más pudo empuñar una mano en la colcha, y enlazar la otra son los dedos de Shizuo sobre su muslo, y trata de respirar.

Se sentía y no se sentía como la última vez que habían hecho esto. Como cada otra vez que hicieron esto. Izaya no estaba plano sobre su espalda en el piso de su sala, y sus hombros sólo sufrían la presión de la ropa más que el ardor y golpes del suelo duro, pero Shizuo manejaba su cuerpo con el mismo cuidado en que lo hizo en la media noche del frío invierno, y cuando gimió contra la piel de Izaya y mordió un poco más fuerte en su hombro se sintió igual, sus caderas empujaron una última vez, de la cama y directamente en él, una ola de orgasmo los atravesó a ambos, y pulsando calor dentro de Izaya donde lo sentiría por días.

Izaya tragó aire como si acabara de salir de debajo del agua. Por un momento permanecieron suspendidos en el tiempo, sus cuerpos dolían con la tensión remanente antes de que viniera una débil sacudida forzando a Shizuo a salir, al dejar a sus caderas caer sobre la cama e Izaya cayendo encima de él, pesado y satisfecho.

El brazo de Shizuo debajo de él empezó a sentirse incómodo después de un rato, pero Izaya no se movió. Miró fijo su techo sin parpadear y esperó a que los bajos y cálidos tirones dentro de él cesaran.

Shizuo se movió, sin embargo. Sacó su brazo de donde estaba aplastado entre la cama y la espalda de Izaya y lo puso en su estómago en cambio, llevando a su otra mano a descansar sobre la clavícula de Izaya.

―Deberíamos bañarnos ―dijo por lo bajo.

Izaya ahogó una risilla. Hubo otro pinchazo de calor dentro de él, más doloroso que placentero. ―Sé que hablé de una segunda ronda, pero voy a necesitar algo más de tiempo para recuperarme antes de que suceda, Shizu-chan.

Shizuo lo apretujó en respuesta. ―Me refiero a una ducha real. Con la regadera involucrada. El round dos puede pasar mañana. ―Izaya se giró para verle, y Shizuo se corrigió. ―Si me dejas quedarme, por supuesto.

―Deja eso ―dijo Izaya, y entonces hizo una mueca de dolor, ya que su vientre empezó a dolerle de verdad. Respiró lentamente. ―Puedes quedarte. Puedes quedarte tanto como quieras a menos que explícitamente te diga que te vayas.

―Esperaré por eso entonces ―se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, su cabeza cerca del hombro de Izaya con su amarillo cabello cosquilleaba suavemente en su antebrazo.

Izaya se quedó tan quieto como pudo, esperando a que la palpitación en su interior se aliviara y el sudor se hiciera sal sobre su piel.

―Shizu-chan, ―dijo después d que pasaran unos minutos y su vientre se contrajera de nuevo dolorosamente. ―Creo que hay algo mal.

Shizuo se levantó sobre sus antebrazos para mirarle. ―¿Qué?

―Creo que necesitas llamar a Shinra ―sonrió Izaya forzadamente. Presionó una mano sobre su pelvis justo cuando se contrajo, era familiar y aterrador a la vez.

.

Shinra llegó como a los veinte minutos. Examinó a Izaya. Y luego se rió de ellos hasta que sus gafas se resbalaron de su nariz y lágrimas se juntaron en las esquinas de sus ojos.

―No puedo creer que me llamaste por _calambres post-coito,_ ―chilló por la cara roja como carmines de Shizuo, la cual estaba tratando de ocultar detrás de su mano.

―Cállate, maldición ―replicó Shizuo casi descorazonado. ―¿Cómo mierda se supone que lo sepa? Él dijo que había algo mal.

―Oh, esto va para las reuniones familiares ―dijo Shinra contento mientras se quitaba sus guantes. ―Nunca voy a perder la ocasión para hablar de esto.

Izaya se quedó dónde estaba, demasiado bajo de energía tanto mental como física para dar pelea contra las carcajadas de Shinra. El mundo aparecía para él detrás de un pálido velo de alivio tan inmenso que lo despojó de toda su habilidad para preocuparse por algo más además del hecho de que no estaba dando a luz todavía.

―Sólo vete a casa ―dijo cansado. ―Te pagaría para callarte yo mismo si tuviese.

―No tienes suficiente dinero para comprar mi silencio, Orihara-kun.

Izaya le sacó el dedo medio.

Shinra resopló en voz alta y después se paseó en el departamento y fue al pasillo afuera donde Celty de seguro estaba esperándole. Se detuvo en la entrada, una mano manteniendo la puerta abierta.

―Bromas aparte ―anunció en voz más alta. ―Si esto sucede _fuera_ de ustedes dos fornicando, debes ir de inmediato al hospital.

―Lo sé ―contestó Izaya con un ceño. ―Creo que ya me memoricé tu folleto de “señales de advertencia” por ahora, Shinra.

―Bien. Una cosa que sé que es de hecho útil para alguien.

Se despidió de ellos alegremente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Shizuo se frotó la cara una última vez en una vaga esperanza a borrar su intenso sonrojo.

―Jodido Shinra ―masculló.

―Ciertamente espero que no ―dijo Izaya a la ligera.

Shizuo se estremeció. ― _Dios._ Deja a de hablar de Shinra. Y de follar. ―se sentó en el otro sillón y puso una mano en la coronilla de la cabeza de Izaya colgando sobre el brazo. ―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Ya no duele más.

―No es eso que lo pregunté ―no insistió, sin embargo. Tan sólo pasó sus dedos por el húmedo cabello de Izaya y frotó en su cuero cabelludo.

Con la abrumadora tranquilidad de que nada andaba mal, fue tan fácil para Izaya dormitar por los cosquilleos que recorrían su cuello cada vez que las redondas uñas de Shizuo le rascaban con ligereza. Estaba ya casi por quedarse dormido cuando Shizuo volvió a hablar, y entonces tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para desperezarse y abrir sus párpados con algo de enfoque.

Torció su cuello para verle. ―¿Qué dijiste?

Shizuo sonrió brevemente. ―Lo siento. Dije que deberíamos empezar a pensar nombres. Para el bebé.

El corazón de Izaya trató de dar un traspié dentro de su pecho, pero se sentía demasiado somnoliento e irreal para prestarle mucha atención. Volvió a caer en el sillón. ―Oh, sólo llámalo como sea que quieras.

―¿No quieres tener opinión en esto en absoluto?

―He tenido mucho que opinar y decir demasiadas cosas sobre esto ―replicó Izaya con un vago gesto de manos. ―Y soy terrible eligiendo nombres de todos modos.

Hubo un silencio absoluto.

―Izaya es un buen nombre, ―dijo Shizuo pensativo. ―Un poco pomposo e irracional.

Izaya cerró sus ojos y sus labios temblaron. ―Se adapta en todos los sentidos ―respondió con orgullo.

.

_/Vigésimo octava/_

Celty le escribió a Izaya cuando agosto pasó, rígido e inquebrantable. Aunque ya era tarde en la noche, él no había conciliado el sueño, había horas sobre los cobertores con su teléfono abierto en los emails que no estaba leyendo y una mano sosteniendo su hinchado tobillo derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda. Shizuo había estado durmiendo por años. Su mano descansaba junto al hombro de Izaya con su palma hacia arriba y sus dedos enroscándose vulnerables en su sueño. El calor había ganado sobre su tendencia a patear mientras duerme; estaba rígido como una roca en la misma exacta posición en que se había quedado dormido horas antes. Tan sólo Izaya se había movido a un lado y lejos del peso de su brazo encima con la esperanza de un sitio más frío.

Vio la notificación encenderse con aire atontado. Cuando abrió el mensaje con un desliz su pulgar dejó un rastro sudoroso en la pantalla de su móvil.

[Shinra me pidió que me asegurara que estés durmiendo bien] ―decía. Sin puntuación y sin extravagancias.

Ella siempre había sido dolorosamente directa, cuando no actuaba como si fuera mejor que todos ellos.

[Lo estoy] ―respondió.

[Si lo estuvieras no me habrías contestado a las 2:30am] ―mandó ella, y él sintió la irritación subir por su espina como respuesta inmediata. Bloqueó su número.

Su espalda tronó cuando se giró sobre su costado para poner el teléfono en la mesa junto a él. Estos días no había un momento en que no sintiera alguna clase de dolor físico -y ahora estaba teniendo problemas estando de pie por mucho tiempo o incluso usando zapatos por periodos de tiempo extendidos, y su espalda baja gritaba si se quedaba de pie en lugar de caminar por más de un minuto. Dolía como una herida gigante, y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

Otro de sus celulares sonó dentro del cajón de su mesa de noche, y saltó.

―Tienes que estar bromeando ―gruñó. Dio un respiro y se levantó a una posición sentada antes de abrir el cajón y tantear a ciegas el origen del incesante zumbido. Cuando encontró al responsable, un celular verde deslizable tan viejo que algunas de las teclas ya se habían suavizado y borrado, lo puso en su oído de inmediato. Junto a él, Shizuo soltó un sonoro suspiro. ―¿No puedes entender ya la indirecta? ―siseó Izaya en el aparato.

Escuchó el suave golpeteo de los dedos, y después una voz mecánica de mujer, fría como el hielo: ― _Quiero hablar contigo._

Por un segundo Izaya palideció de sorpresa; pero cuando volvió a ver la pantalla vio que era de hecho el nombre de Celty, el número de Celty. ―¿Estás usando algún tipo de aplicación de lectura en voz?

― _Sí. ―_ dijo la detestable voz.

―Sólo escríbeme ―suspiró Izaya, limpiando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano libre.

Celty escribió algo más, por un tiempo más largo, y luego la voz dijo, ― _Hay un riesgo más bajo de que me bloquees mientras estamos hablando. Y de ésta forma no tienes que escuchar sólo el sonido de tu propia voz._

―Mi voz es menos áspera que esa cosa ―replicó él.

_―No por mucho._

A pesar de sí mismo él sintió el atisbo de una sonrisa en su boca. ―Bien. Se rápida.

Tipeos, de nuevo, como diminutos y suaves pasos. La voz dijo ― _Shinra no me pidió que te hable. Estaba preocupada._

Izaya volvió a recostarse poco a poco, la almohada debajo de la curva de su espalda se llevó lejos toda la tensión.

 _―He pensado mucho en lo de nuestra última charla ―_ de verdad era lamentable, la forma en que se pausaba el discurso del lector se llevaba cada poco de sentimiento de las palabras dichas; Izaya pensó que escuchar la voz de la cabeza de Celty habría sido menos agonizante. ― _De hecho no puedo dejar de pensar en eso._

―¿Y cuál es tu brillante conclusión entonces? ―preguntó cansado. Sentía la falta de un dolor de cabeza de la misma forma que sentiría la falta de dolor en una herida todavía sangrando. Como si su cuerpo estuviese demasiado cansado como para crearle incomodidades adicionales.

 _―Estoy celosa_ ―dijo la voz sin sentimiento.

Todo el sueño de Izaya se evaporó.

La escuchó escribir a través del pesado latir de sangre en sus oídos, de prisa y con torpeza, como si escrito fuese el equivalente a interrumpirlo antes de que pudiese hablar. ― _No tomes esto de mala manera._

―¿Cómo se supone que lo tome? ―dijo Izaya. Había ira como licor en su lengua, dulce, embriagadora y nauseabunda. ―¿De qué estás exactamente celosa, aquí? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás hablando? ―ésta vez él escucho un sonido más fuerte, como carne golpeando madera.

 _―Shinra y yo no podemos tener hijos_ ―respondió la voz. Se demoró en sacar, sobre las palabras equivocadas; al final sonó como aburrimiento más que otra cosa. ­ _―Incluso si lográramos adoptar a pesar de ser yo un siendo una criatura  inmortal sin identificación legal, no queremos._

―¿Por qué Shinra no tiene la habilidad de cuidar de nadie?

 _­―Porque soy inmortal. ―_ respondió Celty.

Izaya cerró la boca.

_―Va a ser bastante duro vivir después de él, y Shizuo, y todos los demás a los que conozco. No quiero vivir después que mi hijo muera._

―Tienes tu cabeza ―dijo Izaya lentamente. ―Podrías sólo matarte una vez que todos ellos se vayan.

 _―No lo entiendes ―_ respondió la falsa voz ― _No quiero vivir un solo segundo sintiendo duelo por sus muertes._

Un auto pasó debajo de la ventana moviendo pequeños puntos de luz en la esquina del techo a través de las cortinas. Los dedos de Celty tipearon suaves en la pantalla de su teléfono.

 _―Soy egoísta. Preferiría evitarme el dolor que arriesgarme a tener felicidad ­_ ―Izaya sintió su aliento atorarse por esas palabras, pero ella no había terminado. ― _Y entonces tú llegaste, y eres la menos merecedora persona que he conocido. Y tú y mi mejor amigo van a tener un hijo._

―Esto no es una maldita competencia ―escupió Izaya, sus ojos se cerraron como para amortiguar la ira alzandose dentro de él, ardiente y venenosa.

 _―Lo sé_ ―replicó Celty, monótona. ― _Lo lamento._

―No te disculpes conmigo.

_―No lo hago. Lo lamento por mí misma, por caer tan bajo como para sentirme celosa de alguien como tú._

La mano de Shizuo se movió sobre el colchón, trepando por el hombro de Izaya y luego descansar sobre su pecho. Izaya se giró para verle mover los párpados como si pestañeara en sus sueños y la relajación en la curva de su boca.

 _―No lo mereces ―_ dijo ella robóticamente, como un eco de sus propios pensamientos.

―Tú no mereces a Shinra ―replicó él.

Shizuo hizo una mueca pero no se movió de otra forma. Izaya puso su mano libre en el rubio cabello, pasando sus dedos entre los mechones revueltos y rascando ligeramente el cuero cabelludo de Shizuo. El lado de Celty en el teléfono estuvo en silencio por tanto tiempo que se preguntó había decidido cortar con todo el asunto ella misma.

 _―Quiero ser tu amiga, Izaya ―_ dijo al último. ― _Tomé el mal camino antes, pero todavía es cierto._

Izaya empuñó la mano en el cabello de Shizuo. ―Estoy feliz de que estemos de acuerdo en esto.

_―También espero una disculpa por mi cabeza._

―¿A cuál de ustedes debería entregarla?

La escuchó moverse en su asiento, y casi pudo verla encorvarse de la risa y la exasperación en la oscuridad de su casa. Su cuerpo cubierto de sombras, intangible, sólida y sin peso, todo a la vez. Ella se mezclaba en la noche tan fácilmente, bien podría estar hecha de la noche en sí misma.

El pulgar de Shizuo presionó en su cuello. Cuando Izaya bajó la vista para verle, él estaba sonriendo.

.

_/Trigésimo segunda/_

―Vamos a llevarte de compras ―anunció Mairu durante una de sus ahora quincenal visita de ella y Kururi en el apartamento de Izaya.

―La última vez que me llevaron de compras terminaron con una tienda cerrando para siempre ―masculló Izaya en su desayuno. Se enderezó en su silla para hacer espacio para que las manos de Kururi se deslizaran por debajo de su vientre; ella hizo una mueca por la ausencia de movimiento, pero Izaya no se quejaba. El feto había estado placenteramente tranquilo todo el día.

―No puedo creer que su cuarto todavía esté vacío. Ni siquiera le has comprado una cuna. Una _cuna,_ iza-nii.

―Puede dormir en el sofá.

―Monstruo ―chilló ella dramáticamente.

Izaya puso abajo sus palillos y se levantó. ―Al menos déjame tomar un baño ―le dijo, y entonces alzó una mano en advertencia cuando se le iluminó la cara de alegría. ―Y si empiezo a sentirme cansado me regreso a casa de inmediato.

―¡No te preocupes! ―dijo ella muy radiante. ―Shizuo-san se nos unirá en el centro comercial. Te va a cargar si te cansas mucho para caminar.

―Es amable ―agregó Kururi.

―Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo se las arreglaron para obtener su número ―murmuró.

Le tomó más tiempo de lo usual arrastrarse por las escaleras. Mientras estaba de pie debajo del rocío de la regadera tuvo que apoyar un brazo en la pared y otro debajo del peso de su vientre, como si eso pudiese aligerar la presión en su pelvis. Al final apenas se bañó en absoluto.

Izaya se puso las holgadas ropas de maternidad con disgusto, y cuando no pudo aplazarlo más, siguió a sus hermanas afuera.

Ya no le gusta para nada estar afuera. Hace mucho se había rendido en pretender que no estaba embarazado, pero ahora estaba pesadamente embarazado; el engorde de su cuerpo era inconfundible con cualquier otra clase de peso extra, y si no era por la forma en que se estiraba la banda elástica de sus pantalones o la forma en que su busto yacía pesado y visible debajo de su cuello entonces era por la forma en que caminaba, y el arco de su espalda, el que hacía a la gente mirar.

Teniendo a Shizuo a su lado una vez que salieron del taxi hizo poca diferencia. Los vendedores los rodeaban tan pronto como ponían un pie en cualquier parte, y en sus cristalinos ojos Izaya pudo verse a sí mismo como ellos pensaban que era.

Tuvo que sentarse justo después que eligieran una cuna. Todavía había sábanas y colchones por comprar, y ropa, y juguetes, de lo contrario Mairu y Kururi nunca estarían satisfechas.

―Puedes irte a casa ―dijo Shizuo con voz baja encima de él. ―Puedo ocuparme del resto yo mismo. Les daré a tus hermanas helado o algo para que te dejen solo por hoy.

―No necesito que las sobornes por mí ―replicó cansado.

―De hecho me gusta pasar tiempo con tus hermanas.

Izaya hizo una mueca. ―Eres increíble ―dijo y Shizuo rió.

Su pelvis palpitó brevemente. Puso una mano ahí por reflejo.

―Le dije a mis padres ―dijo Shizuo después de un breve silencio. ―Y a Kasuka.

Izaya alzó la vista; pero Shizuo no le estaba viendo, en cambio miraba lejos en el local de cosas para bebés, en las filas de coloridas sábanas y colchones y sus etiquetas de precio naranja brillante.

―No me importa ―contestó ―No esperaba que le guardes este secreto a tu propia familia.

Vio los hombros de Shizuo caer un poco en respuesta, y se contuvo antes de poder sonreír.

―Quieren conocerte ―continuó Shizuo.

El vientre de Izaya volvió a doler. ―Ya veo.

―Ya te conocen, algo así ―y sus ojos sólo le traicionaron con afecto cuando se encontraron con los de Izaya, dulce y claro debajo de las luces de la tienda. ―Porque les hablaba mucho de ti en la escuela.

Había resequedad ahora en la garganta de Izaya, y una obstrucción como un nudo cuando trató de respirar. ―¿Ellos me conocen como-

―Yo sólo te he conocido como Izaya ―le interrumpió Shizuo. ―Y no creo que lo entendieran cuando les traté de explicar, no por completo. No les molesta, Izaya. Está bien.

Izaya respiró profundamente. ―Bueno ―dijo con voz áspera. ―Ese es un problema fuera del camino entonces, y como cien más por delante.

Shizuo volvió a reír, vívido y fuerte, tan fuera de lugar contra lo ordinario alrededor de ellos.

Izaya intentó de levantarse sobre sus pies; y luego volvió a caer porque su vientre se acalambró salvajemente otra vez.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Shizuo.

―Estoy bien ―soltó, tan estable como pudo.

Esperó un momento. El dolor persistió pero no volvió a encenderse otra vez, y cuando se levantó poco a poco nada más pareció llegar. Asintió efusivamente a Shizuo para que se adelantara al área de ropa de la tienda.

Diez minutos después su fuente se rompió.

Izaya se paralizó horrorizado cuando el líquido chorreó de su pierna, pegando las costuras de su pantalón a su piel y después goteando en el piso, y apenas sintió la contracción ésta vez por la completa nausea que subió por su garganta y golpeó en su paladar y labios.

―Shizuo ―exhaló.

Él estaba tan lejos para ser escuchado. Shizuo estaba tan lejos por delante, con un empleado hablándole y Kururi pegada a su lado, pero de alguna debió haberlo sabido, o tal vez fue la sola coincidencia la que le hizo mirar hacia atrás a Izaya temblando sobre sus piernas en el medio de la isla. Empujó al vendedor a un lado con demasiada fuerza; todo lo que Izaya pudo hacer fue ver al extraño caer sobre un muro de mamelucos para recién nacidos y llevarse toda la repisa con él, y entonces Shizuo estaba aquí.

―Es muy pronto ―le dijo Izaya desesperado.

―Vamos ―le respondió Shizuo con voz tensa, sus manos se abrazaron a los hombros de Izaya para hacerle avanzar.

―No puedo ―inhaló y sonó como un sollozo. ―No ha pasado lo suficiente. No puedo-

― _Izaya_ ―el rostro de Shizuo se puso pálido, creciendo de preocupación y pánico, y su cabeza se sacudió contra la lisa piel de Izaya cuando trató de ocultarlo. ―Necesitamos llevarte a la clínica. Por favor, tienes que moverte.

Y entonces Izaya obedeció. Despegó sus pies del piso mojado y trató de ignorar el sonido de eso haciéndole querer vomitar, clavó sus uñas en la mano de Shizuo tan fuerte que sacó sangre, salió de la tienda mientras su vientre se contraía con cada paso como un eco.

A la ambulancia sólo le tomó cinco minutos llegar. Para Izaya les tomó como un segundo. Ni siquiera había notado que Mairu les llamara y apenas sintió las manos ajenas recostarlo en la camilla adentro. Shizuo subió junto a él y agarró su mano de nuevo, y cuando le apretó con cuidado Izaya pensó que esto podría ser la única cosa real de todo.

Las enfermeras limpiaron sus piernas de los fluidos con toallas, y aunque las vio salir manchadas de sangre, no fue hasta que Shizuo se tragó un tembloroso aliento que se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. ―Es muy pronto ―volvió a decir Izaya, sin aire.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ―preguntó el hombre.

E Izaya trató de pensar en la cuidadosa cuenta que guardaba de cada día y cada semana y mes, pero no pudo. Lo único que sabía es que no era el tiempo. Shizuo apretó su mano y dijo ―Treinta y dos semanas y cuatro días ―su voz áspera como papel de lija.

―Estarás bien ―le respondió el hombre con amabilidad. Se veía gris, casi transparente. Como las borrosas formas del ultrasonido.

Dentro de la clínica fue dirigido a esa misma máquina de nuevo, con un doctor diferente ésta vez, un hombre con el pelo gris y delgados ojos y manos rugosas debido a la práctica. Izaya no miró al monitor para nada. Shizuo tampoco lo hizo.

El doctor hablaba mucho. A cerca de no detener la labor, de epidurales y cesáreas y riesgos de salud y factores de dolor. Izaya le miró por un rato antes de tener suficiente.

―Sí a la epidural, no a la cesárea ―dijo. ―No me importa el resto ―pensó que el hombre debía verse infeliz, pero era difícil decirlo con lo grisáceo que el mundo se veía junto a la desequilibrada sonrisa de Shizuo en la esquina de su visión.

Le inyectaron en el dolor de su espalda, y aunque la terrible presión en su interior no se aflojó, al menos el dolor se desvaneció al mínimo. A lo olvidable.

Izaya estaba más que familiarizado con las experiencias de “salir” de su cuerpo. Si se tomaba la molestia en ver atrás en los últimos siete meses él supo lo que se sentían, como un todo, como si no hubiese sido él mismo, o en control de sí mismo. La pesada disociación entre el estado de su cuerpo y quién era lo había mantenido en un estado de borrosos saltos en el tiempo, más como si viera las cosas pasar en lugar de vivirlas del todo. Pero no pudo pensar en una situación más espantosa que la de íntimamente conocer el dolor que lo aplastaría sin que lo sintiera -tan el resultado de eso, sólo la flexión de los músculos que no sabía que poseía en absoluto y el sudor empapándolo mientras entraba y salía de la consciencia. Mientras sangraba. Vio a Shizuo salir y volver usando una bata a través de la lente de un cámara que sólo fue capaz de enfocarse en el marrón de sus ojos por sobre la mascarilla azul que tenía. Sus hermanas tenían sus rostros pegados a la ventana que daba al corredor, y el cristal estaba empañado alrededor de sus bocas, y las yemas de sus dedos dejaban un rastro blanco donde sea que tocaban. Las enfermeras se fueron siendo reemplazadas por matronas. Izaya fue cambiado de su ropa a una bata azul, y a través de ésta todos los químicos se embotaron y se abrieron paso sobre en agujero de estrés cavando en él, fue más aterrador que nada que haya sentido nunca.

―Mamá me escribió. Dice que estará rezando por ti, y que necesitas respirar ―murmuró Shizuo junto a él, tres horas en su espera.

―¿Tiene ella más consejos útiles que darme? ―dijo Izaya a rastras, demasiado tarde, demasiado lento. Su mano sudaba frío. Shizuo nunca le soltó.

―Sólo respira ―le volvió a decir Shizuo. ―Pasará. Todo va a estar bien.

Pegó su frente a la sobre-acalorada de Izaya, e Izaya no pudo maldecir a la máscara y a todo el mundo por cualquier indicio de la misma clase de seguridad.

―Estoy haciendo esto por ti ―dijo airadamente. ―Todo ello. Eres la única razón por la que voy a pasar por esto.

Los ojos de Shizuo brillaron. ―Lo sé.

―Nunca quise hijos. No sé que estoy haciendo.

―Lo sé.

La garganta de Izaya se cerró en un sollozo, soltó su mano húmeda del agarre de Shizuo sólo para agarrarle del cuello de su bata en su lugar. ―No sé qué mierda estoy haciendo, ―carraspeó. ―Vi la oportunidad y la tomé porque no pude detenerme a mí mismo, e incluso cuando esto termine voy a arruinarlo todo, ya nunca voy a poder dar marcha atrás- ―se detuvo, ya que no le dolía más, su vientre se contraía y sus músculos se tensaban y el sudor goteaba sin ningún dolor real para ir con ese esperado bajo repiqueteo alrededor de su cintura.

Shizuo pegó la cabeza de Izaya en su hombro y pasó una mano en su húmedo cabello. ―Está bien. Ya está bien.

―No lo está ―dijo Izaya, empapado en sudor. La mano detrás de su cabeza hizo más presión en él.

―Lo resolveremos.

Izaya echó a reír. Cada ponzoñosa célula de su cuerpo se sacudió con eso.

Eventualmente las contracciones se convirtieron en un dolor más agudo que el hueco palpitar de su cuerpo, y cuando empezó a gemir debido a eso Shizuo llamó al doctor.

No fue un asunto rápido. Los minutos se volvieron horas y seguía pujando, y todo eso pareció llegar con más sangre de la pensó que debió poder, el calor en sus muslos y la viscosidad en las sábanas sanitarias se esparcía debajo suyo con sudor y lo que quedara de los fluidos amnióticos. Era un esfuerzo en vano, tan poco gratificante como era vital.

Cuando la cabeza apareció Izaya pudo haber llorado si toda su energía no fuese dirigida a lograr sacarlo, la mano de Shizuo todavía estrujaba la suya como si pudiese pasarle su inhumana fuerza para terminar el trabajo él. Pero no podía. Así que respiró, no lloró y excavó dentro de sí mismo por cada trozo de voluntad que pudiese encontrar.

Nunca dejó de jadear cuando el hombre se encorvó entre sus piernas sacando al bebé de él. ―Una niña ―anunció el doctor, y esperó, y esperó…

Y esperó.

―No está llorando ―dijo Izaya.

Shizuo no respondió. Una de las matronas tomó algo de las manos del doctor, le dio la espalda a Izaya se encorvó sobre una mesa en silencio, sus manos ocupadas frente a ella.

―Ella no está… ―dijo Izaya. ―Oh Dios. ―trató de soltar su mano de la de Shizuo pero el rubio no le dejó, enlazó sus dedos en el espacio de la muñeca de Izaya para mantenerlo en su lugar. ―Oh _Dios_ mío.

El doctor fue a darle un vistazo a lo que la matrona estaba haciendo, y aunque susurraba, Izaya captó _“No responde”_ de sus labios y sintió su cuerpo entero abrirse como para gritar.

―¿Qué hice mal? ―jadeó. ―¿Qué hice- ―y entonces se ahogó, giró su cara tan lejos como pudo de Shizuo y frotó las ásperas sábanas como si el ardor pudiese hacerle sentir vivo de nuevo. ―Por favor ―sollozó en la tela. ―Por favor, llora.

Ella lo hizo. Gimoteó alto y estridente y maravilloso, un alarido se disparó a través de Izaya como una flecha le lacerándole a la vida como si fuese él quien tomaba su primer aliento. El tiempo se cristalizó en el infinito, asentado en los filosos bordes del alivio, y cortando en él con cada sollozante respiración que tomaba, hasta que nadie en la habitación pudo decir quién gritaba más fuerte entre él y la recién nacida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: (Me puse a llorar con eso…) Bueno, pues ya nada más falta el epilogo y damos por terminado con ésta maravillosa historia que nunca podré terminar de agradecerle a la autora por no borrarla y darme la oportunidad de traducirla para ustedes. (｡•́‿•̀｡)
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el final!


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_/Único/_

Su madre se enamoró en el momento en que puso sus ojos sobre la cuna transparente de la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Ella se apoyó en la baranda fuera de la ventana y pegó su frente al frío cristal, y cuando exhaló un _“Oh”,_ Shizuo sintió un vívido calor en su corazón.

―Oh Shizuo ―dijo ella ―Es tan _hermosa._

Kasuka estaba de pie junto a ella y miraba adentro también, su rostro ilegible. Shizuo mismo no necesitó hacerlo -había estado ahí demasiadas veces ya, por demasiadas horas, con sus manos humedeciendo la baranda y sus ojos pegados a cada movimiento que ella hacía debajo de su sábana blanca. A veces él pensaba que podía oír el beep de su monitor cardiaco a través del muro que los separaba, cada latido lo deshacía.

―Es pequeña ―dijo Kasuka después de un rato. ―Incluso para un bebé.

―Sí… ―respondió Shizuo. Se aclaró la garganta. ―Sí, ella- ella llegó más pronto de lo esperado.

―Debió ser aterrador ―lamentó su madre.

Lo fue. Pero Shizuo no pensó que pudiese ser nunca capaz de traducir en palabras la vista de Izaya colapsando de ira y miedo ni los interminables minutos de espera mientras su hija luchaba por su primer aliento.

―Ella está bien ahora ―dijo con sus ojos irreversiblemente dirigiéndose a su pequeño rostro relajado en su sueño y el brillante rastro de baba en el tubo que iba en su boca. ―La están alimentando y ayudando a respirar. Aunque los doctores dicen que es probable que tenga asma toda su vida.

Su madre lo miró con cariño. ―Tómalo como un incentivo para dejar de fumar entonces ―le amonestó, familiar y poco seria.

Y Shizuo sintió su cara calentarse cuando admitió. ―Ya lo hice.

Le dio cada una de sus cajetillas a Tom el día que Izaya le dijo que iba a seguir adelante con el embarazo. Al día siguiente compró de nuevo, una noche que pasó en vela y bastante nervioso lo suficiente para hacer que su voluntad se desmoronara; pero Celty le había ayudado a reducir su consumo semana tras semana, y no había tocada el paquete de American Spirit doblado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en casa de Izaya desde la última vez que durmieron juntos.

Su madre presionó una delgada en su antebrazo, le apretó un poco. ―Estoy orgullosa de ti, ―dijo con su voz pesada de la emoción. ―Y no puedo esperar a que la pequeña salga del hospital y podamos saludarla apropiadamente.

Shizuo dio un vistazo al blanco bulto dentro de la caja de plexiglass. ―Yo también ―respondió con voz suave.

―¿Orihara-san puede recibir visitas? ―preguntó Kasuka.

Shizuo dudó.

―Podemos volver ―agregó inmediatamente la madre de ambos. ―Si está muy cansado para-

―No, está despierto ―interrumpió Shizuo. ―Su abuela está con él ahora.

―¿Es de ella el nombre con el que ustedes la nombraron, cierto? ―preguntó, y su rostro era más cariñoso ahora. Shizuo asintió. Ella le acarició la piel del brazo con su pulgar. ―Volveremos mañana, y pasado mañana, o cuando sea que Orihara-kun se siente lo suficiente bien para vernos. Dios sabe que he pasado por el proceso de sentarme en las interminables visitas familiares mientras literalmente me desangro las extrañas.

Kasuka le dio un muy, muy levemente disgustado fruncir de labios. Desde el final del corredor una enfermera lo miraba con asombro.

Shizuo los acompañó saliendo del hospital a la entrada del lote de estacionamiento. El elegante auto de Kasuka ya había reunido una multitud de mirones y reporteros de tabloides, aunque por fortuna ninguno de ellos pareció dispuesto a tratar de desfigurarlo.

―¿A quién visitaste, Yuuhei-san? ―gritó un hombre tan pronto como estuvieron a distancia para escucharlo. Shizuo sintió la irritación subir por su espina y un gruñido bajó a su garganta, pero su madre le ganó a eso.

―¡¿No puede no un hombre visitar a su familia en paz?! ―gritó tan fuerte como el reportero hizo.

―Ella va a destrozarlo ―comentó Kasuka inútilmente sobre el sonido de la discusión a gritos empezando frente a ellos. Entonces se volvió hacia Shizuo y dijo ―Estaba pensando en comprarle a mi sobrina un gato.

―Tienes dos días de edad, no puedes comprarle un _gato._

Kasuka asintió. ―Entiendo. El gato puede esperar para después.

Shizuo se frotó una mano en la cara, y su piel cosquilleó un poco, el cansancio le sacó un bostezo antes de que pudiese evitarlo. ―Sólo cómprale un gato de peluche o algo ―se quejó. ―No es como si vaya a ser capaz de distinguir la diferencia por unos años.

Su madre ya había llegado todo el tramo al auto ahora, a medio metro del hombre que gritaba y sus manos alzadas como para agarrar las solapas de su abrigo y sacudirlo.

―Creo que debería tal vez detenerla ―dijo lentamente.

―Déjala tener eso por un momento ―replicó Kasuka. ―No ha tenido descanso.

.

Izaya y su abuela dejaron de hablar cuando Shizuo puso un pie dentro de la habitación de hospital de nuevo. Izaya tan sólo le miró de reojo por un segundo antes de volver a ella, pero Orihara Natsu lo observó largo y tendido hasta que se sentó al otro lado de la cama de Izaya.

―Como estaba diciendo ―empezó ella, sus ojos nunca dejando los de Shizuo. ―Fui a ver a mi bisnieta más temprano, y ustedes vienen más flacuchos con cada generación.

―Ella está perfecta ―replicó Izaya con la voz seca.

―De seguro eso es lo que la madre de tu madre dijo cuándo dio a luz a esa arpía ―comentó Natsu despreocupadamente.

Izaya se ahogó en su aliento, sus labios se formaron una sonrisa. Hizo una mueca adolorida inmediatamente después y presionó una mano en su vientre. Natsu le riñó. ―Mírate, agitándote por esto ―dijo dando palmadas sobre su propio estómago en demostración. Ella tenía una voz suave, lenta sobre las palabras, como si tuviera que repetirlas varias veces en su cabeza para darle sentido a su orden. Se arrastraban unas con otras cuando hablaba. ―A _mí_ no me inyectaron con ningún milagroso anestésico cuando tu padre nació.

―Es un milagro que salieras viva ―sonrió forzado Izaya. Su cara estaba más pálida ahora que como había estado cuando Shizuo se fue, y su ceja relucía con el sudor a la luz. Shizuo tomó su mano y frotó sus nudillos sintiendo la forma de cada articulación y hueso.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó.

―¿Te refieres a aparte del hecho de estoy usando pañales para adultos? ―carraspeó Izaya. ―Estoy de maravilla, Shizu-chan.

No fue eso a lo que se refería. Pero si Izaya no se había dado cuenta en el curso de los últimos meses entonces no lo haría tampoco mientras estaba herido así, así que Shizuo apretó su mano y no volvió a preguntar.

Cuando alzó la vista Natsu le estaba sonriendo.

Ella agarro su bastón al levantarse, se recargó sobre su lado izquierdo. ―Bueno, me voy entonces ―dijo. ―Volveré mañana para completamente tomar ventaja de tu estado y hacerte usar la ropa que te tejí.

Izaya gruñó. ―No las quiero.

―Sé que no. Pero me pregunto cómo vas a detenerme así ―dio un asentimiento a Shizuo. ―Cuida de mi nieto, Heiwajima.

―Sí, señora ―respondió Shizuo.

―No seas tan patético ―resopló Izaya ―Ella sólo ladra y no muerde.

Natsu soltó una carcajada baja por la garganta y le palmeó la mejilla. ― _Tú_ preocúpate por ti mismo, Izaya. Y de mi tocaya también ―y cojeó saliendo de la habitación, rechazó la silenciosa oferta de Shizuo de ayudarla a caminar. La puerta se cerró tras ella con un golpe suave.

Izaya se hundió en las almohadas que lo mantenían erguido. Entonces soltó la mano de Shizuo para agarrar el cuello de su camisa en cambio, y Shizuo le dejó tirar de él a un beso con sus labios ya abiertos.

Izaya sabía a sal, como el sudor frío que todavía no podía lavarse tan seguido como le gustaría, pero era cálido y lento y entregado incluso con la debilidad en su cuerpo y el dolor en cada uno de sus músculos. Cuando se separaron, él suspiró sobre los labios de Shizuo. El rubio tuvo que refrenarse de besarlo otra vez.

―¿Cómo está ella? ―preguntó Izaya, recostándose de vuelta en las almohadas. Su se quedó en el torso de Shizuo con sus dedos enganchados en los botones de su chaleco.

―Está bien ―respondió. ―tose un poco, pero está respirando bien con la máquina.

―Escuché que tu hermano vino. ―Shizuo le echó una rápida mirada al celular en la mesa de noche y Izaya ahogó una risa ―Una enfermera vino y nos lo dijo mientras estabas con ellos. No lo veo todo en realidad, Shizu-chan.

Shizuo se aclaró la garganta con la cara caliente ―Sí, estuvo aquí. Mi madre también.

Izaya no dijo nada. Shizuo sabía que ni él ni sus hermanas habían llamado a su familia aparte de su abuela, quien viajó todo el camino desde Tokyo en menos de un día para visitarle. Habían dos tarjetas junto a la mesa, sin embargo. Llegaron esta mañana con el desayuno de Izaya y aún estaba rígidas por la falta de manejo. Una de ellas Izaya le dijo que era de su secretaria, la mujer de apariencia estricta con la que se había cruzado caminos en alguna ocasión. La otra no tenía firma.

―De un cliente regular ―dijo tras devolverla en su lugar. ―Quien no debería tener el conocimiento para mandarla en primer lugar ―aunque no pareció disgustado por eso.

Ahora él se veía más pálido con la fatiga mientras la tarde transcurría, banco en su rostro liso contra las sábanas de su cama y la luz del exterior bañando la mitad de la habitación. Su cabello estaba húmedo de sudor y había bolsas de color de moretones bajo sus ojos.

Se movió sobre el respaldo de la cama. ―¿Me llevarías a verla? ―pidió con mucho cuidado.

El aliento de Shizuo quedó atrapado en su pecho.

Ayudó a Izaya a ir a la silla de ruedas al otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos se fijaban en su cara cada que hacía muecas de dolor. Cuando lo llevó afuera una enfermera les dio una alentadora mirada, observando el brazalete que Izaya usaba. Izaya metió su mano en su bata como respuesta.

Shizuo no se detuvo frente a la ventana esta vez sino que llevó a Izaya todo el camino a la puerta automática de la entrada al guardarropa donde un enfermero hacía guardia. El hombre ayudó a Izaya a ponerse una bata azul de cirujano y una máscara mientras Shizuo se cambiaba también y le daba una miraba de disculpa a la silla que dejaron atrás. Shizuo pasó un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Izaya para ayudarle a andar el resto del camino.

Tal vez Shizuo ya había venido aquí varias veces antes, pero Izaya no. Y supo lo que estaban pensando, conocía la mirada en el rostro del terapista que habían enviado cuando Izaya despertó el primer día y se rehusó a ir a la sala en la que estaba Natsu, conocía la forma de las pastillas que le fueron ofrecidas a Izaya y que rechazó tomar como si las hubiese visto antes.

No sabían lo que él sabía, sin embargo. Y lo que sabía es esto: que aunque Izaya no había ido a verla, él preguntaba por ella cada vez que Shizuo iba. Que soportaba con dolor a los doctores y enfermeras quienes escribieron el nombre incorrecto en una pieza de plástico y la ataron en su muñeca como la etiqueta en un animal. Que Izaya tomándose dos días para reorganizarse luego de siete meses de caos era lo más saludable que nunca le había visto reaccionar a algo.

Izaya se apoyó sobre la mesa sobre la que la caja descansaba. Shizuo vio la cara de Natsu que pestañeaba bajo la suave luz de la sala y meneaba sus piernas en lentos movimientos.

―De verdad es flacucha ―dijo Izaya luego de un rato. Golpeteó un poco el cristal con un dedo. Natsu pestañeó con asombro.

Shizuo suspiró y dijo. ―Puedes sostenerla. Si quieres.

―Pensé que no podía estar fuera de esa cosa…

―Puedes poner tus brazos por ahí ―la enfermera señaló al lado opuesto de la caja donde había guantes conectados a dos agujeros en la superficie. ―No se va a sentir igual que sostenerla de verdad pero puedes tocarla.

Izaya miró distraídamente a la caja. ―¿Lo has hecho? ―preguntó girándose a Shizuo. el rubio sacudió la cabeza.

―No. Quería hacerlo contigo.

Debió haber sido evidente para él, y lo dijo tan a la ligera, tal cual, pero Izaya inhaló como si acabara de recordar que podía respirar en absoluto, y por primera vez en días la sangre subió a su cara coloreándolo a algo que lucía vivo.

Se dejó ser arrastrado al otro lado de la mesa, y ninguno de ellos escuchó las explicaciones que la enfermera les estaba dando ahora sobre los diferentes aspectos de la máquina.

Shizuo puso una mano en el agujero cerca de la cabeza de Natsu. Después de unos segundos Izaya hizo lo mismo en el que estaba junto a sus piernas. Así ellos estaban pegados cerca el uno al otro desde los tobillos hasta los hombros, y Shizuo pasó un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Izaya para mantenerlo erguido al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la otra mano debajo de la cabeza de Natsu y la levantaba un poco.

Sintió a Izaya tragarse el aliento como un estremecimiento a través de su cuerpo entero. Natsu se retorció por sobre la manta que había pateado lejos en algún momento antes, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban como si eso pudiese ayudar a su visión a agudizarse a algo como humano. Su cráneo ni siquiera cabía del todo en su palma.

―No puedo tocarla ―dijo Izaya depresivamente.

―Tú puedes ―respondió Shizuo. ―Mira, yo lo estoy haciendo.

Izaya agitó la cabeza en negación. Shizuo bajó la cabeza de Natsu de vuelta y deslizó poco a poco su mano desde abajo hasta descansarla en el suave colchón de nuevo. Pasó a ciegas su mano sobre muro de la caja hasta que sus dedos encontraron los de Izaya.

―Sólo su pie ―dijo con voz gentil. ―No vas a lastimarla. Confía en mí.

Izaya le dejó guiar sus manos a la pierna de Natsu, a los pliegues de piel que escondían sus tobillos y la planta de su pie moviéndose en sacudidas contras las mantas. Shizuo presionó el dedo índice de Izaya en el arco y sintió la totalidad del cuerpo de Izaya tensarse en respuesta a su lado.

Natsu no reaccionó mucho. Se retorció un poco más, y su cara se arrugó, y al final Izaya rodeó con sus dedos la pierna y presionó con gentileza su talón con el pulgar.

Hace diez años a Shizuo le fue preguntado por Shinra si en serio disfrutaría la muerte de Izaya. Él había sido creativo con su respuesta en esa ocasión, hablando poéticamente sobre ver a Izaya desangrándose con el pensamiento único de un niño rencoroso quitándole cada posible matiz. Serían años antes de que Izaya por primera vez le mordiera los labios y su corazón a la vez, y más años hasta que se encuentre a sí mismo sentado en el piso del apartamento de Izaya con el informante recostado sobre su costado junto a él -una mano sobre el cuello de Izaya donde su pulso latía estable y con ningún pensamiento en su interior excepto por cuánto deseaba que su corazón nunca se detuviera. Él había visto la espalda de Izaya brillar en la oscuridad y recordó cada recoveco en su espina como un eco de sus dedos. Su interior tan sólo el brillante ardor del afecto resplandeció donde el resentimiento alguna vez tiritó.

Ahora Izaya estaba de pie pegado a su lado con dolor en su rostro y en la encorvación de su cuerpo, y sus dedos temblaban sobre el tobillo de una niña que habían nombrado como el verano; y Shizuo pensó que si pudiese enviar el conocimiento de éste momento a su yo infantil, sus palabras de odio se habrían vuelto en palabras de amor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/AT: Y así es como una muy difícil historia termina. Espero (esperamos) que hayas disfrutado leerla. Y si sabes inglés entonces con mucho gusto puedes felicitar a la autora en su twitter (twitter.com/izanyas) y Tumblr (izanyas.tumblr.com)
> 
> N/T: Y si tienes alguna historia que te gustaría que traduzca, no temas en mandarme un MP y si me gusta haré lo posible por conseguirla ;)
> 
> Pd: No sé porqué salen las notas del primer capítulo, sí alguien sabe como quitarlas por favor digame -_-U

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de ésta (muy cargada de sentimientos) historia.
> 
> Ahora, voy a aclarar algunas cosas que debes entender antes de seguir leyendo en caso seas alguien sensible a ciertos temas o te has confundido con los pronombres usados: Izaya nació como mujer, pero en su corazón no lo es, él es un hombre transgénero lo que significa que, aunque se identifica como hombre, no ha sometido a su cuerpo a ningún procedimiento (físicamente sigue siendo mujer en toda su extensión). Otra cosa, un transgénero puede sentirse hombre pero no necesariamente tener atracción por las mujeres, y viceversa.
> 
> Lo que me lleva a la otra cuestión; la razón por la que se toma tan mal el embarazo es porque le reafirma lo que es y no es. Piénsenlo, destruye la realidad de sí mismo que ha construido con tanto esfuerzo.
> 
> Sin más por el momento, les deseo una linda semana y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! <3


End file.
